Cronica de una vida desviada
by Potter77
Summary: Amor, odio, deseo y poder. ¿Es que acaso el mundo no es blanco y negro como le habían enseñado? Hay un limite entre el bien y el mal, y Harry Potter está caminando demasiado cerca del precipicio.
1. Visita al Ministerio

Crónica de una vida desviada.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros.

Info: Continuación del 5to libro; Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.

Capítulo Primero – Visita al Ministerio.

Harry Potter no se sentía vivo, la suya era una existencia sin sentido. Sus ojos, en antaño alegres, mostraban un color verde apagado, como si el alma que residía dentro de su cuerpo hubiera muerto, y tal vez así fuera. Hacia solo unas pocas semanas atrás, Sirius Black, su padrino, había caído tras el Velo de la Muerte en la Batalla del Ministerio.

Desde esa fatídica noche tenia pesadillas recurrentes, se despertaba cubierto de sudor, gritando a pleno pulmón el nombre de su padrino, esperando en vano que regrese, que salga una vez más detrás de aquel ondulante velo que atrapaba la mirada de una persona hasta hacerla perder en la inmensidad del más allá.

Hacía un mes que la Orden del Fénix lo había dejado en Privet Drive. Desde entonces no se había movido de su habitación, estaba acostado boca arriba mirando algún punto indefinido en el impecable techo de su dormitorio. Su única ocupación era intentar no sucumbir ante su cansancio, para no caer dormido y tener una vez más esas horribles pesadillas que le atormentaban.

Un ulular sacó a Harry de su sopor, su lechuza lo miraba con reproche, hacía ya bastante había caído la noche y estaba hambrienta.

-Disculpa Hedwig, ya puedes ir a cazar- Harry miró alejarse a su lechuza con envidia, deseaba enormemente poder dejar de pensar, sentirse libre y poder volar como un ave, para alejarse del sufrimiento y el dolor.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

¿Quién sería a esas horas de la noche? Sintió el crujir de las escaleras y unos pasos apresurados, sea quien sea se había ganado una bronca de Vernon.

-¡Harry baja inmediatamente!- Rugió la voz de su tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento y que no disimulaba en lo más mínimo la aversión que sentía hacia su sobrino.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, junto a Vernon se encontraba un hombre con una túnica morada con el escudo del Ministerio de Magia sobre su pecho, de contextura ancha, tenía una poblada melena roja con matices de grises que veteaban su cabello, sus ojos eran de un amarillo pálido, parecía un león viejo.

-¿Que. .Que sucede?- Preguntó Harry totalmente desconcertado por la presencia de un funcionario del ministerio en Privet Drive.

-¡Te busca este hombre, y ya te lo había advertido, no quiero visitas extrañas en mi casa! –rugió Vernon, con la vena de la sien palpitándole peligrosamente- ya verás cuando estemos solos no saldrás de tu habitación por lo que quedan de las vacac..!-

Vernon no pudo terminar de decir el castigo para Harry, ya que la mano del hombre agarró algo por debajo de su capa y susurró palabras incomprensibles.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto al ver a su tío desplomado a lo largo sobre la alfombra del salón.

- De nada Potter- dijo al ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos del chico.

-¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto Harry sin siquiera molestarse en ver si su tío se encontraba bien.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesto.

- Mi nombre es Rufus Scrimgeour, pertenezco a la oficina de Aurors. Fui asignado por el Ministro Fudge para ser tu escolta y trasladarte hasta el Ministerio de Magia

-¿A dónde?- dijo Harry sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. No tenía ningún deseo de regresar en ese lugar después de lo que había pasado cuando lo juzgaron el verano anterior y más tarde con la muerte de Sirius, algo por lo que aún sentía una gran culpa. Su corazón se contrajo, como siempre que recordaba a su padrino.

-Al ministerio Potter, pero no te preocupes no te acusan de nada esta vez... creo.- dijo algo pensativo

-¿Y para que tengo que ir allá? - preguntó Harry con un tono que denotaba molestia.

-Porque así lo dispuso el Ministro, quieren hacerte un par de preguntas... por lo que paso el año pasado en el Ministerio de Magia... en el departamento de Misterios.- dijo algo dubitativo temiendo la respuesta del chico.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y la garganta se le secó. Cerró los ojos, suspiro profundamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y culpas.

- ¿Cuando nos vamos?- preguntó resignado.

-Ahora mismo, así que si te apresuras sería mejor.- Dijo el mago consultando el tiempo.- y debes llevar también todo lo que necesites para Hogwarts, ya que un miembro de Ministerio se ha ofrecido para darte hospedaje por las semanas que faltan para el inicio de clases.

Harry suponía quien era y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y para sorpresa del auror subió rápidamente a buscar sus cosas.

-"_Y yo que pensaba que le estaba dando una mala noticia"_.-pensó Scrimgeour- "r_ealmente los adolescentes son difíciles de entender"_-

El chico se apresuro a guardar sus cosas más preciadas en el baúl. Colocó su varita en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones, pero inmediatamente la saco de allí al recordar los consejos de ojo loco Moody, y la metió en la túnica.

Acomodo rápido toda la ropa. Luego salió de la habitación con la jaula de su lechuza en una mano y arrastrando el baúl con la otra. El auror lo esperaba al borde de la escalera, para ayudarlo.

Al entrar a la sala vio a su tío sentado plácidamente leyendo el diario en un sillón, Harry supuso que Scrimgeour había borrado su memoria.

-Hola Harry – Saludó su tío como si nada.

Harry lo miró fijamente, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Por primera vez estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho. Me acabo de enterar por este caballero que tú mismo has solicitado más tiempo en el colegio para intentar corregir tu insoportable actitud- dijo Vernon con severidad

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Harry mientras le dirigía una acusadora mirada a Scrimgeour, quien hizo una mueca excusándose. Hasta el ministerio se veía obligado a mentirle a Vernon.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó el auror

-Seguro- contestó Harry y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta sin despedirse de su tío-

-Adiós y no vuelvas hasta que te hayan rehabilitado completamente.- le recomendó Vernon mirando al muchacho con el seño fruncido

-Si tío- respondió Harry cansado.

Scrimgeour y Harry salieron al calor de la noche, una tímida y refrescante brisa soplaba.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir?-pregunto Harry

-Tenemos que caminar dos cuadras hasta llegar al coche que mandará el Ministerio. Por razones de Seguridad el Ministro no quiere que se enteren de que vas a prestar declaraciones.

Llegaron a la esquina indicada y vieron un elegante coche negro con el emblema del Ministerio pintado en sus puertas delanteras. Subieron al auto y enseguida se puso en marcha.

Por alguna extraña razón este hombre le provocaba confianza, sabia q no debería irse con cualquier persona, pero su instinto le decía que estaba a salvo.

Se detuvieron en una parte del centro que Harry no conocía. La zona parecía bastante peligrosa, todo el lugar estaba lleno de basura y los negocios cerrados y desmantelados. El auto aminoró la marcha y se detuvo ante una cochera abandonada. El chofer sacó su varita y haciendo un movimiento circular con ella en el aire, la puerta de la cochera se abrió.

Harry se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de autos y el lujo de cada uno de ellos. Un sector estaba ocupado por autos negros, en perfectas condiciones y con el Emblema del Ministerio en las puertas. En otro sector estaban los autos que Harry suponía eran de los empleados, ya que si bien la mayoría eran lujosos, se alcanzaba a distinguir uno que otro auto que necesitara un poco de pintura. Habían llegado al Ministerio en poco tiempo.

Harry y Scrimgeour bajaron del auto. Caminaron en completo silencio. Al llegar a una puerta de madera, se toparon con un ascensor. Una monótona y gélida voz, les indicó que se encontraban en el sótano y que presionaran el botón al piso que se dirigían. Scrimgeour tomó la iniciativa y tocó el botón del Segundo piso.

-Segundo Piso.- confirmó la voz-. Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurors y Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

Harry ya conocía el lugar. Era el piso en el que trabajaba el Señor Weasley, el mismo que visitó el año pasado, cuando lo habían citado por el uso incorrecto de la magia delante de muggles y para su supuesta expulsión del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Scrimgeour lo condujo al Cuartel General de Aurores. Era un lugar lleno de Cubículos, pero el ambiente que reinaba era extraño, no se escuchaban voces contentas ni risas, simplemente se oían murmullos, lo que denotaba actividad, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. Harry abrió la boca pero el auror le dirigió una mirada significativa y se contuvo de preguntar algo al respecto.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, Harry recordó allí estaba la pequeña oficina del Señor Weasley. El auror tocó la puerta con su varita y pasó.

-Querido muchacho, muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación para reunirte conmigo esta noche. – saludó Fudge al instante en que Harry traspasó la puerta

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, Fudge tenía maneras muy particulares para "invitar" gente. Observando al resto de la oficina Harry se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Albus Dumbledore, sentado en una cómoda butaca, Harry pudo entrever que no estaba precisamente contento con estar allí. En una esquina, se encontraba Percy Weasley, que tenía fija la mirada en un cuaderno y anotaba cuanta palabra era pronunciada en la sala.

Fudge tomó la palabra.

-Señor Potter en primer lugar debo pedirle una disculpa por todos los incidentes y malentendidos anteriores, aunque yo sé que no es suficiente. Debe comprender que debia mantener mi puesto y tenía bastantes justificaciones para creer que algo raro pasaba en Hogwarts. – dijo el Ministro con tono ceremonioso.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Nunca hubiera esperado una disculpa de Cornelius Fudge.

-Se que por mi culpa se perdieron vidas y que en mi estuvo el poder de evitarlo... pero yo no quería creer que... Vo... Vo... Voldemort había vuelto.- Fudge vacilo por un momento antes de pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro.- Temía perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Temía perder mi puesto, pensaba que Dumbledore quería arrebatarme el cargo de Ministro para hacerse con el poder. Ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba.

Harry miraba a Fudge con más rencor que ninguna otra persona presente. Una furia incontenible estaba invadiendo todo su ser. No quería escucharlo hablar, no quería saber de sus disculpas; solo sentía un tremendo deseo de provocarle el peor daño posible. Era algo similar a lo que sintió frente a Dumbledore cuando Voldemort invadía su cabeza el año pasado, pero sabía que en este sentimiento tan profundo, el Señor Oscuro no tenía nada que ver.

-Por su culpa mi padrino murió.- inconscientemente se sintió mejor al depositar culpa que era suya en otra persona.- Si me trajo aquí esta noche para hablar de esto, puede ahorrarse el tiempo. No estoy interesado en escucharlo. Aprendí mi lección. – Y mostró su mano donde aún relucía la cicatriz "No debo decir mentiras".

Dumbledore se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

-Harry, si te hemos citado aquí es porque tenemos algo de suma importancia que debes conocer. Algo con respecto a Sirius.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry perplejo.

-Antes que nada debes conocer una historia, para que puedas entender- dijo Dumbledore empezando a caminar por el pequeño despacho- Existe una leyenda que cuenta acerca de un mago tenebroso que le hizo frente al gran Merlín. Por mucho tiempo este mago causó muerte y destrucción por donde pasaba. Se cuenta que un día tuvo lugar un enfrentamiento con Merlín, pero asombrado del poder que éste tenía, desapareció en medio de la pelea. Todos lo creyeron muerto pero después de 10 años regresó. En todo ese tiempo estuvo investigando la manera de burlar a la muerte para poder derrotar a Merlín de una vez por todas, si bien le fue imposible darse con la fórmula para la inmortalidad, descubrió una manera para volver a la vida una vez muerto. Algo así como un portal para acceder al espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, pero con la condición de que alguien estuviese dispuesta a dar su alma, es decir estar dispuesta a quedarse por la que había muerto, para que no se pierda el "Equilibrio" entre la vida y la muerte.

Harry permanecía impasible ante la explicación de Dumbledore, cada vez entendía menos.

-Todo estaba planeado -continuó el director después de tomar aire- se llevaría a cabo un duelo a muerte con su peor enemigo: Merlín. En caso que el mago tenebroso muriera, su fiel aprendiz y mano derecha, entraría al portal para sacarlo de allí y quedarse en el lugar de su amo. La pelea entre estos dos magos fue la más terrible jamás acontecida. Todo terminó, cuando Merlín completamente exhausto, recurrió a un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderosa, debes entender que en esa época aún no existía la maldición asesina, seguramente esta fue algún tipo de variante- explicó Dumbledore-. Soltó todo su poder en esta potente maldición que lanzó contra su enemigo, quien reconociendo su final y mortalmente herido, logró aparecer en su guarida, donde se encontraba el portal y lo traspaso. Merlín casi muere en la lucha, pero pensó que había acabado con la vida del mago oscuro, ya no podía sentir su presencia.

-Pero podía volver a la vida gracias a ese portal y a su fiel sirviente- razonó Harry, - algo parecido a lo que paso con Voldemort y Colagusano, aunque este último sólo dio su mano derecha.

-Exactamente Harry- corroboró Dumbledore – fue algo parecido pero con una diferencia, si bien Peter tenía miedo dio su mano derecha, pero en cambio el vasallo de este mago, quería que su amo volviera a la vida pero no quería dar su alma a cambio. Pensó, que si capturaba a algún enemigo importante podría sacrificarlo para que su señor volviera. Utilizando alguna clase de sortilegio, logró capturar a un caballero muy importante de la orden de Merlín, el más fiel y honrado. El caballero fue obligado a traspasar el portal, pero el hechizo no pudo ser completado, el Mago Oscuro no pudo volver de la muerte ya que necesitaba el alma de un "fiel seguidor" y éste en su cobardía no la dio. Cuando Merlín se enteró de la muerte del caballero, fue hasta el portal para intentar destruirlo, pero le fue imposible.

Entonces no encontrando solución, lo maldijo: "Aquellos que atraviesen este portal, solo podrán volver cuando el mago que los envió ocupe su lugar". Hizo esto ya que pensaba que ningún ser vivo daría su vida para salvar la de su enemigo.- razonó Dumbledore intentando explicar el pensamiento de Merlín

- Luego escondió el portal en lo más recóndito de su castillo.- terminó Dumbledore.

-Muy linda la historia -dijo Harry con algo de ironía en su voz- pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Potter, cuando murió Black.- intervino Fudge, Harry se estremeció- estaba peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange, verdad?

Harry asintió sin pronunciar palabra

-Según lo que Dumbledore me dijo, cayó atrás del velo que está en el Departamento de Misterios ¿no es así?

Harry asintió de nuevo. Empezaba a entender la relación de esa leyenda con aquella reunión.

-Pe.. pero entonces.. el portal del que habla la leyenda...- Harry hablaba muy lento, pensando cada palabra que decía.

-Si Harry, ese portal es el "Velo de la Muerte" – aclaró Dumbledore- lo que quiere decir, que para que Sirius vuelva, Bellatrix Lestrange tiene que ocupar su lugar.

Harry no podía articular palabra, estaba completamente paralizado. Su cerebro no podía terminar de procesar esta información.

-Lo que significa, que después de todo, hay una posibilidad para que Sirius vuelva a la vida- terminó Dumbledore mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry, pero rápidamente la retiro con el dorso de su mano.

-Pero.. ¿por qué me dicen todas estas cosas? - preguntó Harry. No se quejaba, pero era mucha información junta, ya se había acostumbrado a las mentiras y a no enterarse de nada hasta último momento.

-Porque me di cuenta que ya eres suficientemente grande para entender la realidad Harry.-respondió Dumbledore- que el peor error que cometí, fue ocultarte las cosas por intentar protegerte, sin darme cuenta te provoque un mal mayor del que quería evitar.

Harry cerró los ojos intentando controlar todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

-Harry necesitamos que nos ayudes - dijo Dumbledore con un tono de pesadez en su voz, parecía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba en contra de todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto Harry, evitando mirar a la cara al Director. Sentía que el suelo daba vueltas.

-Creo que has pasado por bastantes cosas malas, pero todas has sabido superarlas. Es necesario que podamos contar con tu ayuda Harry. En el transcurso de este año, necesitaré que me ayudes en algunas cuestiones de seguridad. Debo aclarar que yo no estoy de acuerdo con este procedimiento.

-Pero es lo mejor que tenemos Dumbledore, tu mismo reconociste que no sabias nada mas poderoso que esto. – interrumpió Fudge con aspereza. – Las cosas son así Potter, ahora que el Innombrable volvió la gente está aterrorizada. He puesto todos los recursos del Ministerio para intentar dar seguridad a la población pero nada parece tener efecto. Los escudos protectores caen con facilidad ante ataques de Mortífagos. Pero encontré la solución. – Fudge tomo aire y clavó la mirada en la cicatriz de Harry- Expertos del Departamento de Misterios analizaron lo que contaste al Quisquilloso con respecto al regreso del Innombrable. Si todo paso como dijiste- El ministro hizo una pausa mirando fijamente al morocho, Harry asintió con la cabeza – entonces vamos a necesitar tu sangre.

Harry miró a Dumbledore, quién parecía muy interesado en observar la pared, para luego mirar directamente a Fudge.

-¿Mi sangre? – dijo sin disimular el asco que sentía al imaginarse reviviendo el ritual seguido por Colagusano para traer a la vida a Voldemort.

-Si Potter. Tu sangre es la misma sangre que la del Innombrable. – Harry palideció, no se había dado cuenta de esto, se sintió sucio, indigno.- Si la usamos podemos evitar que el Innombrable entre a algunos lugares, no será definitivo, pero nos dará días, inclusive semanas antes que pueda romper los sortilegios defensivos. Los aurores se pueden enfrentar a los Mortífagos en un supuesto ataque al Ministerio de Magia por ejemplo, pero si ingresa el Innombrable a la pelea, no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente.

Harry miró con de decepción a Fudge, le había perdido el poco respeto que aún le tenía.

-Yo no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Voldemort. Dumbledore tampoco. Mis padres también se enfrentaron al "innombrable" como usted lo llama – Harry lo miro con sorna- no piense que todos son cobardes como usted Fudge.

El ministro enrojeció de ira.

-¡No voy a perm...!-

-Basta. – Interrumpió Dumbledore. – Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. Fudge quería ofrecerte un trato Harry, si tú colaboras con el Ministerio, ellos podrán a los aurores tras la pista de Bellatrix para que puedas recuperar a Sirius.

Harry tenía una lucha interna, por una parte no quería ayudar a Fudge a mejorar su situación, pero por otro lado sabia que sin la ayuda de los aurores, le sería prácticamente imposible encontrar a Bellatrix por sí mismo.

-Lo haré. – masculló y pudo vislumbrar un brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Fudge.

-Ha sido una sabia decisión muchacho. Se te avisará cuando este todo preparado.- habló Scrimgeour - Ahora puedes retirarte, tenemos listo tu viaje a la Madriguera y Arthur Weasley te acompañará.

Harry no disimuló sentirse complacido al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Deseaba abandonar el lugar lo más rápido posible. Eran demasiadas noticias que procesar y necesitaba un lugar para pensar.


	2. Reencuentros en la Madriguera

Capitulo Segundo: Reencuentros en la Madriguera.

Por medio de polvos flu Harry llego a la madriguera acompañado del señor Weasley. Al poner un pie en la cocina, el primer rostro que vio fue el de su inseparable amigo Ron.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, hacia bastante que no se veían. Con todo el ruido que se armo aparecieron rápidamente los gemelos, la señora Weasley y Ginny, quien se sonrojo al ver como la miraba Harry. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron o al menos eso le pareció al morocho. Ron le propinó un codazo a su amigo ya que todos se habían quedado mirando la expresión de su cara, riendo sin disimular.

-Harry, querido ¿como estas?- le sonrió la madre de Ron que lo quería como un hijo más.

-Bien, gracias señora Weasley- contestó Harry.

-Ven Harry tus cosas ya están en mi habitación.- dijo Ron quien le dedicó una sugestiva mirada

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Harry una vez que estuvieron en el piso superior.

-Vi la cara que pusiste al ver de nuevo a Ginny, y por mas que no me gustó nada, te traje para que mis hermanos no te hagan quedar mal frente a toda mi familia.

Harry sonrió y agradeció a su amigo. Quería mucho a los gemelos pero sabía que las bromas de ese estilo no le convenían.

-¿Para qué te llamaron al Ministerio?-pregunto Ron sin más preámbulos.

-¿No te dijo nada tu padre?- se extrañó Harry.

-Lo tiene prohibido, cuando le pregunte, me respondió que Fudge no quería que nadie se enterara, así no se corría el riesgo de que el plan que estaban elaborando se arruinara.

-Pero ¿quién podría arruinarlo?- se sorprendió Harry

-Sospechan que hay traidores tanto en el Ministerio como en Hogwarts

Ambos se miraron y supieron al instante quien era el traidor en Hogwarts.

-Malfoy – dijeron juntos

Harry le dijo una versión resumida de lo que había pasado en ese día y justo cuando termino de contarle escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley desde las escaleras..

-¡Chicos la cena esta lista!

Ron estaba sorprendido, todavía no podía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho su amigo, era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo. Pero aparte de esto en su mente había algo que le preocupaba mas, algo que temía más que enfrentarse con el mismo Voldemort: expresarle sus sentimientos a Hermione.

Había estado pensando todas las vacaciones y se dio cuenta por fin todo lo que ella significaba para él. No había un momento del día en que no se dibujara su rostro en su mente, recordaba su sonrisa y sus peleas.

Quería hablar esa misma noche con Harry, sabía que primero se sorprendería, luego se burlaría y por último lo ayudaría.

Cuando bajaron ya todos estaban sentados, Ron lo hizo al lado de Fred y Harry en el único lugar disponible que quedaba, al lado de Ginny.

-Que rico huele – dijo Harry

-Es mi especialidad – se enorgulleció la señora Weasley

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry sintiendo un ruido en su estomago que le demandaba comida a gritos, se estaba muriendo de hambre

-Pastel de carne, cariño.

Harry se sirvió y empezó a comer muy rápido.

-¡Harry!... ¡no se te escaparan!- le dijo George al ver como comía.

Todos se rieron y Harry se atraganto, mientras trataba de engullir un pedazo particularmente grande.

-Déjalo George – le gruño la señora Weasley- seguramente no comió desde que salió de la casa, pobrecito debe estar muriéndose de hambre-

Y así era. Pero no era para menos, con todo lo ocurrido, ni cuenta se había dado del hambre que tenia.

-¿Como pasaste tus vacaciones Harry?- pregunto Percy que ya había vuelto del ministerio.

Todos lo miraron.

-Bien. Bien.. Gracias por preguntar Percy.-

Harry se sentía incomodo al iniciar una conversación con Percy, hacia un par de meses que lo había considerado un loco y recomendado a Ron que no se juntara con él y ahora lo trataba como a un viejo amigo.

Cuando terminaron la cena Ron llamó a Harry para que lo acompañara de nuevo a la habitación.

-Ne... necesito hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante...

Harry se sorprendió de ver tan serio a su amigo, nunca le hablaba de esa forma.

-¿Que pasa Ron?... Me estas preocupando

-Te quiero decir... que... erm... este...me ..

-Es sobre Hermione ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió, sólo había algo que ponía tan nervioso a su amigo: hablar sobre ella.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el pelirrojo mucho mas relajado

-Solo adiviné- mintió Harry

-Es que...

Ron tomo aire profundamente, parecía que le costaba mucho lo que quería decir. Harry permaneció en silencio observándolo atentamente.

-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! ¡No sé qué me pasa! -estalló por fin Ron

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, si bien sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione desde hacia tiempo, él nunca lo había reconocido.

-Pues.. me alegro por ti Ron, hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo en tono casual, como si fuera algo muy normal reconocer que se piensa en alguien cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora.

No sabía que más decir no era un especialista en cuestiones del corazón.

-¡Harry!... ¿es que no te das cuenta? - dijo Ron desesperado comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación... no se como reaccionará... pase todas las vacaciones pensando en si se lo diría o no.. cuando por fin me decidí en contarle todo, me entro pánico... no sé como decírselo.. definitivamente necesito ayuda.

-Pues...- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-creo que podemos- dijo otra voz muy parecida

-darte una mano en eso- terminó la primera voz que había hablado.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos escuchando conversaciones ajenas?! - gritó Ron enojado al saberse descubierto por sus hermanos gemelos.

-Por si no te diste cuenta...- replicó George

-Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí- esta vez era Fred

-Cuando oímos sin querer parte de tu conversación- terminó George

-Aparte no estabas hablando muy bajo que digamos- acotó Fred

Harry se reía con disimulo, le encantaba como hablaban los gemelos y habían llegado en el momento justo para ayudarlo, ya que él no sabía muy bien como aconsejar a Ron

-Quieres nuestra ayuda ¿no?- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Ron dudó un instante. No sabía que se traían entre mano sus hermanos pero al fin cedió

-Está bien ayúdenme.. si es que pueden- dijo con un tono que no denotaba mucha seguridad

-Bien... pero primero les tenemos que dar una GRAAAAAAAAAAAN noticia- dijeron a coro

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Ron curioso

-Pues.. bien hermanito... Harry .. parece ser... - comenzó a decir George

-que este año... -continuó Fred

-seremos... -agregó George con una sonrisa

-¡Compañeros de curso!- concluyeron juntos uniéndose en un solo abrazo, encerrando en el medio a Ron y Harry.

Pelirrojo y morocho se quedaron sin habla por unos momentos, sin terminar de creer del todo la nueva noticia.

-Pero ¿Qué?.. ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?..-tartamudeaba Ron

-Te explicaremos..- dijo Fred con paciencia- Mamá fue a hablar con Dumbledore por el tema de nuestra expulsión cuando las cosas se normalizaron, dijo que quería que volviéramos- George hizo una cara de exasperación- y ya saben cuando a mamá se le pone una idea en la cabeza...

Ambos chicos asintieron, Molly podía ser la mejor del mundo pero cuando quería algo o se enojaba no existía quien la parase.

-Entonces Dumbledore le dijo que esa decisión no estaba en sus manos ya que la expulsión había sido efectuada desde el Ministerio. El mismo Fudge le dio súper poderes como "inquisidora" a la Umbridge– al oír el nombre, los cuatro chico se estremecieron por la rabia, al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de aquella odiosa mujer-. Entonces Dumbledore hablo con Fudge y la única manera de volver al colegio, es volviendo a cursar el Sexto curso... - explicó Fred suspirando resignado

-Según Fudge "es para que aprendamos, que a un miembro del ministerio se lo debe respetar" – agregó George imitando al ministro.

-Ese Fudge podrá hacer el papel de arrepentido pero en realidad sigue siendo el mismo idiota... -concluyó Fred molesto.

- Este año será muy interesante – sentenció Harry con una gran sonrisa. Comenzaba a imaginarse un año con los gemelos. Realmente la idea le encantaba.

-¡Niños todos a la cama! Mañana hay trabajo que hacer- Gritó la Señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-Bien hermanito creo que habrá tiempo de hablar de tu problema una vez en el tren camino a Hogwarts, te prometemos que lo pensaremos todo el tiempo que queda.- dijo George con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Se escuchó un sonoro ¡CRACK!. Y desaparecieron.

Harry y Ron se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron. Al poco tiempo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron. El moreno no tenia sueño, en realidad con todas las noticias que había recibido ese día, no se sentía tranquilo.

Ya era bastante tarde y comprendiendo que no le sería fácil conciliar el sueño, bajo las escaleras y fue al jardín a tomar un poco de fresco. Se recostó en el frio césped. A los pocos minutos sintió que alguien se acercaba y al ver quien era su corazón empezó a acelerarse, nunca le había puesto tan nervioso estar cerca de alguna chica como en esos momentos.

-Hola Harry... ¿no puedes dormir?-Preguntó una suave voz

-Hola Gi... Ginny..-Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio mas de cerca, solo una bata la cubría, era impresionante como había cambiado durante el tiempo que no se vieron. Ya no existía le "pequeña Ginny" ahora era toda una mujer. Sus curvas se habían acentuado y simplemente no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que era.

Ginny se acostó en el césped al lado de Harry intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba verlo con la boca abierta.

Su plan había dado resultado. Estaba viendo por la ventana pensando en su amor imposible, cuando lo vio salir por el patio. Rápidamente se decidió acompañarlo cuando se percato de cómo iba vestida: Tenía puesto un camisón que en otra época había pertenecido a su madre, unas sandalias con forma de conejo y el pelo revuelto. Se acomodo el pelo, se cambio de ropa y salió rápidamente hacia afuera.

Ginny estaba decidida a que ese año el amor de su vida iba a ser de ella, ahora tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña.

-¿Como estas Harry?- Ginny tenía que iniciar la conversación, él estaba muy ocupado admirando su cuerpo.

Harry volvió a la realidad y viendo como se estaba comportando cerró los ojos y la boca. Su cara adopto un tono un poco más oscuro que el cabello de la familia Weasley.

-Bien... Bien... Ginny.. Has cambiado mucho.. estas muy .. muy linda- Harry no sabía cómo pero sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin poder controlarlas.

Ahora la sonrojada era Ginny.

-Gracias Harry, tu también has cambiado...

No se había percatado del cambio que sufrió su cuerpo en los últimos meses, ahora la estatura era casi la misma que la de Ron, pero su cuerpo no era delgado si no que una creciente musculatura se había formado, gracias a los pesados trabajos que le obligaban hacer sus tíos.

Lentamente Harry se apoyo en un codo. Miró los ojos cerrados de Ginny, ella intentaba relajarse al sentirse tan nerviosa por las últimas palabras de Harry.

Y él no sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente no podía controlarse. Se aproximó a Ginny, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella, sintió su respiración y sin pensarlo dos veces se fundió en la boca de aquella chica que tanto deseaba.

Su sabor era delicioso, sus labios eran tibios y tiernos.

Al principio Ginny se había quedado de piedra, sintiendo como él se acercaba, podía oír los latidos del corazón de él. Sonaban muy fuerte y rápido; seguramente estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, toda su pasión se vio reflejada en ese beso.

Harry al principio la beso tiernamente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ginny, pero cuando sintió que ella le devolvía el beso con mucha fuerza y pasión, experimentó algo que nunca había sentido. Parecía que con su beso quería marcar al chico y en verdad que lo hizo, como si fuera su pertenencia. Harry dio rienda suelta a su pasión y se siguieron besando, acariciando.

Él introdujo sus manos por debajo de la bata, deleitándose sin problemas con la suavidad de la piel femenina. Ginny suspiro al sentir sus carias mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabellera azabache.

Las manos masculinas se apoderaron de sus pechos, algo que hizo a ambos sorprenderse. Harry no podía creer lo que hacía, pero era tan increíblemente satisfactorio que decidió continuar mientras Ginny no se lo impidiera. Y como impedírselo, si ella estaba tan embelesada con lo que sentía que no tenía tiempo para pensar.

Y en un arrebato de locura, él rápidamente le quito la bata.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, conteniendo la respiración.

Él con el temor de que ella respondiera de forma violenta, ante aquel acto. Ella deseando que continuara, por lo que le sonrió tímidamente.

Y antes de que tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella gimió complacida.

De pronto comenzaron a sentir urgencia por más. Pero una luz de cordura invadió el cerebro de Ginny y contra su voluntad aparto aquellos labios de su piel.

-No Harry... -susurro con la voz encendida.

-¿No te gusta?... -pregunto él con voz algo ronca

-Demasiado...- confesó - pero creo que mejor me voy.

-No... no te vallas... prometo portarme bien - sonrió con picardia - pero no te vayas.

Lo miró unos segundos intentando averiguar si podía confiar en sus palabras.

-Está bien... -aceptó ella -

Harry asintió, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de contenerse mientras contemplaba como Ginny volvía a vestirse. Y fue solo en ese momento que se percato de cuan excitado estaba.

Ella se tendió en la hierba y con ademán de su mano le invito a tenderse a su lado. Harry así lo hizo y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, aunque de una forma más tranquila y pausada. Sin embargo era difícil poder apagar el fuego que ardía dentro de ellos. Por lo que él decidió cumplir con su promesa. La abrazó, cortando el beso, ignorando la mirada interrogativa de la pelirroja.

Para su alivio Ginny no insistió, porque había comprendido que era mejor calmarse. Y sin pronunciar palabras, abrazados, como si fueran uno, se durmieron en el calor de la persona que tanto les había hecho sentir esa noche.


	3. Matriculas de Honor en Brujería

Capítulo Tercero: Matriculas de Honor en Brujería.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - susurró lo más bajo que pudo  
Harry y Ginny despertaron al escuchar esa voz y se separaron sumamente alarmados.  
-¿Es que no me escucharon?- .preguntó Ron.  
Su voz temblaba de furia contenida y repitiendo la pregunta, susurró aun más bajo.  
-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?  
-Es que... yo salí a tomar aire y me encontré con Harry, nos pusimos a charlar y nos quedamos dormidos.- Ginny habló con total seriedad, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.  
Ron la miró dubitativo, pero se tranquilizó, por un instante pensó que su mejor amigo había estado haciendo cosas "raras" con su hermanita.  
-Harry tu cama te espera- le recordó Ron con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.  
Harry trago fuerte. Sabía que en ese momento no existía la posibilidad de decir "en un rato subo".

Ron se dio vuelta inmediatamente y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Ginny sabía que si la veía vestida con la ropa que llevaba, debería soportar un largo sermón de todos y cada uno de sus hermanos acerca de cómo debe comportarse una señorita.

-Adiós Ginny- dijo Harry con claridad, para que escuchara Ron, pero apenas éste se dio vuelta, la atrajo hacia sí le dio un rápido beso y salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

Cuando él la soltó, Ginny se quedó contemplándolo, no se esperaba ese último beso, en realidad no había planeado nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, aunque lo deseaba hacia bastante. Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio pensando que, sin duda había sido la mejor noche de su vida.  
Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron a la habitación de Ron, éste se disculpo por el arrebato de ira, se excuso diciendo que había decidido tener más cuidado con su hermanita, porque tenía demasiado éxito con el sexo masculino. Harry disimulo las ganas de reír, y fingió aceptar algo ofendido las explicaciones de su amigo.

-¡Niños! ¡El desayuno está servido!- Gritó Molly desde la cocina.  
Harry no podía abrir los ojos, solo había dormido 3 horas. Se dio una ducha para intentar despertarse pero eso no sirvió para borrar las ojeras que tenía, aunque una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro cada vez que recordaba la causa por la cual había dormido poco.  
Cuando se sentaron en la mesa ya estaba toda la familia Weasley presente, inclusive Percy que había llegado temprano, ahora tenía su propio departamento. Harry busco con la mirada a Ginny pero no la encontró.  
-¿Donde está Ginny?- preguntó Ron, notando también la ausencia de su hermana.  
-Deja tranquila a tu hermana Ronald Weasley- le reclamó Molly enojada- no la dejas vivir en paz, todo el día tras de ella, siguiéndola. Ya no es una nena y sabe cuidarse sola, así que no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar.  
-Esta bien mamá-  
Harry ya conocía esa voz de falsa disculpa, la empleaba muchas veces con Hermione. Sabía que su amigo no haría caso a su madre, mucho menos si se trataba de su "hermanita".  
-Ginny dijo que no se sentía bien y por eso no le apetecía desayunar- contestó la pregunta el señor Weasley.  
Harry sonrió para sí mismo, Ginny podía ser la más chica de la familia Weasley, pero definitivamente era la más astuta. Sabía que si aparecían los dos con ojeras serian objeto de preguntas un poco incomodas.  
-¿Harry que estuviste haciendo anoche que tienes esas ojeras?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa uno de los gemelos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-Yo... Anoche... - Harry se había quedado de piedra ante esa pregunta.  
-Terminamos de hacer unos deberes que nos encargo Snape – Mintió Ron. Harry lo miró sorprendido.  
-Chicos como les dije ayer, necesito que me ayuden, deben replantar los arboles que están atrás de nuestra casa, porque queremos ampliar la madriguera y necesitamos ese terreno.- dijo la señora Weasley  
-¡Pero eso es imposible, esos árboles llevan allí años!- protestó Fred -¿Aparte donde quieres que los replantemos?  
-En el límite del camino, podrían ser una barrera natural ante algún ataque. – Explicó Molly algo nerviosa - Ahora, a trabajar.  
Era cierto que eran grandes y también muy pesados, a mitad del día Harry ya no sentía sus brazos y sus piernas le temblaban. Fueron hasta la casa a almorzar y cuando se dirigían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios…  
-¿A dónde creen que van?- Bramó la señora Weasley  
-¡A descansar mama!- dijo George enojado  
-Ni lo sueñen. Con este ritmo no terminaran antes de volver a Hogwarts y yo que pensaba que tenía hijos fuertes y sanos, son unos debiluchos... ¡Mira estos brazos!- exclamó tocando los flacos brazos de Ron... Vuelvan a trabajar ¡AHORA!-  
Sabían que una orden así era imposible de desobedecer, así que se encaminaron pesadamente, hacia otra "jornada laboral".

Algunos días más tarde, luego de otra dura "jornada laboral" la señora Weasley llamó a Ron y Harry.

-Me imagino que tienen todo ordenado allá arriba en sus habitaciones. – Dijo Molly mirando con cara de reproche a Ron - Esta tarde llega Hermione por si lo habían olvidado...  
-¿QUE? -Harry casi queda sordo al oír el grito de Ron  
-¿Que no se los había dicho? - preguntó Molly-seguramente se me paso por alto. Dijo despreocupadamente- con tantos quehaceres domésticos...- y salió de la cocina.  
Ron se desplomó en la silla más cercana, todavía no se había preparado para enfrentarse con el peor de sus miedos: declarársele a Hermione.  
Si bien el pelirrojo había cambiado su actitud y su timidez había quedado en el pasado, aun tenía mucho temor de cómo iba a responder ella.  
Después de un largo rato Harry logró levantarlo de la silla y lo llevó hacia la habitación. Una vez allí el pelirrojo se tranquilizo y tomo la decisión a decirle todo a Hermione esa misma tarde. Harry suspiro aliviado y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió se encontró con que el dormitorio estaba impecable, parecía trabajo de un elfo domestico, toda la ropa perfectamente acomodada, las camas tendidas y todo reluciente.  
-¡Ron! Arreglaste tu solo el dormitorio.- exclamó con sorpresa Harry  
-Creo que debemos dar la impresión de que somos organizados y prolijos ¿no?- dijo Ron intentando que su voz sonara tranquila, pero su amigo noto que las orejas se le habían puesto rojas.  
-Si... si claro Ron... Pero mejor pasa a darte una ducha así estarás... mas... presentable... para... tu sabes...- Harry dijo esto lentamente para disfrutar la reacción que sus palabras provocarían en Ron.  
El color de la cara de su amigo tomo un tono rojo oscuro y entró rápidamente al baño.  
Harry aprovecho su tiempo a solas para acomodar su baúl. Lo vació todo sobre la cama y empezó a acomodarlo; atrás de toda la ropa y los libros, vio un pequeño trozo de vidrio, sus ojos esmeraldas se reflejaban en lo que fue el último regalo de su padrino.

¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Sirius había sido como un padre, un amigo y un hermano, todo en un gran envoltorio con tendencias caninas.

-Me pregunto porque me toco a mí sufrir todo esto. Si tan solo Voldemort se hubiese decidido por Neville todo sería distinto. Seguramente estaría con mis padres, con Sirius, tal vez se hubiese hecho amigo de Cedric.

Agarró con fuerza el trozo de espejo produciéndose cortes en la mano. La sangre empezó a caer lentamente, teniendo el espejo de rojo. Todo culpa de él. Siempre él. Voldemort y sus Mortífagos eran los causantes de todo su padecimiento, y ya estaba harto de ello. Quería a Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella pasaría a ocupar el lugar de su padrino Sirius Black en el Velo. Viva o muerta.

Ejerció más presión sobre el vidrio haciendo que los cortes se hicieran más profundos, mientras un frio odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Harry sintió una delicada mano sobre su hombro.

-Te estás lastimando Harry. -

Se sintió triste por el moreno y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Harry le devolvió el abrazo. En esos brazos tan tiernos se largo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida intentando desahogar toda la pena que sentía, porque lo más parecido a un padre había muerto.  
Pasaron un rato así, sin decir palabra, cuando Harry terminó de llorar levanto la mirada, se posó en los ojos de Ginny y susurró...  
- Gracias...  
-No te preocupes Harry, ya pasó... todo va a estar bien...- le aseguró la pelirroja tratando de consolarlo.  
Ginny esbozó una tímida sonrisa y bajo la mirada, no podía resistir mirar directamente esos ojos verdes, pero Harry le levantó la cara  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte...  
El corazón de Harry golpeaba fuertemente su pecho pero no tanto como el de Ginny.  
-Ginny...Me gustas... y mucho...- no dejo siquiera que ella le contestara y tomándola de sorpresa le dio un tierno beso.  
Como extrañaba ese sabor, esos labios tan suaves. Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama sin darle importancia a toda la ropa que faltaba acomodar, lo único que importaba era seguir sintiendo los labios del otro.  
Pero en ese momento Ron salió del baño.  
-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA ACA!- gritó Ron sin darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y que alguien se encontraba parado allí.  
-¡HERMIONE!- gritó Harry quien había vuelto su mirada hacia la puerta, al sentir un delicado perfume inundar la habitación  
Ron se quedó de piedra, se olvidó el motivo de su enojo y cuando se dio vuelta solo pudo ver una cara que venía hacia él, y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir unos tibios brazos alrededor de sus hombros.  
-Los extrañe mucho- decía Hermione mientras soltaba a Ron y se dirigía a abrazar a Harry.  
Ginny también abrazó a Hermione y ambas sonrieron de una manera cómplice. Hermione nunca saludaría a ambos chicos con un abrazo y menos a Ron. Solo lo hizo para salvar a Harry y a Ginny de una situación muy "delicada".  
-Hermione no te esperábamos sino hasta la tarde- dijo Harry  
Pero ella no respondía tenía sus ojos fijos en una cosa... En Ron  
-Hermione... ¿Hola?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.  
Ron al darse cuenta de que había salido solo cubriéndose las partes inferiores con un boxer se avergonzó mucho.  
Hermione estaba embobada mirando a Ron...  
Harry y Ginny contemplaron divertidos la situación.  
-Ron... -Dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse- Estás... muy cambiado...-  
Era cierto, Harry lo acababa de notar, parecia ser que los duros trabajos impuestos por la señora Weasley habian dado muy buenos resultados el su fisico.  
-Bueno...- dijo Ginny- llegó el momento de irnos, se viene una conversación solo de mujeres...- y sonriéndole a Harry salió de la habitación arrastrando a Hermione con ella.  
Ron no se había movido desde el abrazo de Hermione, ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra.  
-¡Todos a comer!- gritó una conocida voz desde abajo.  
Ron reaccionó ante la voz de su madre. Miro a Harry y una enorme sonrisa ensancho su rostro.  
-Me abrazó... ¡Hermione me abrazó!- Ron dijo esto casi en un susurro pero la voz denotaba toda su felicidad-  
Harry le dedico una desconcertada mirada.  
-Ya está Harry, no me mires así... ¿es que no lo entiendes?- le reprochó el pelirrojo algo exasperado.- Ella ya dio el primer paso, ahora se me fue la timidez, la voy a conquistar a como de lugar.  
Diciendo esto se vistió rápidamente y salió directo hacia la cocina, Harry lo siguió contento de que se hubiese olvidado del pequeño incidente con su hermanita.  
En la tarde dieron un paseo por las afueras de la madriguera.  
-Hermione al final no nos dijiste porque viniste antes – preguntó Ron, mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica.  
Hermione se sonrojó un poco  
-Porque quería verlos... ¿que acaso no me extrañabas Ron?- Ella no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.  
-Si te extrañamos y no sabes cuánto.- contestó Ron sin sacarle los ojos de encima.  
-Ron, yo puedo hablar por mi mismo- dijo Harry sonriente- yo también te extrañé Hermione pero al parecer no tanto como Ron.  
Lo había hecho, había dicho lo justo, tanto Hermione como Ron se sonrojaron y por un largo rato no dijeron palabras.  
Después de caminar sin dirección, viendo que se estaban alejando de la casa decidieron volver pero cuando Ron levantó la vista y miró a Harry se acordó de algo.  
-Me parece que hay alguien aquí, que cree que me olvide de algo que paso antes de que tu llegaras Hermione... - ahora era el turno de Harry y Ginny sonrojarse...¿Qué?... ¡acaso crees que solo ustedes pueden reírse de nosotros?- se burló Ron.  
Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron del cambio de actitud, no se había enojado ni puesto a gritar, por lo menos era un avance.

-Definitivamente el amor cambia a las personas- pensó Harry con ironía.

A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó a Harry muy temprano-  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!- Eran Hermione, Ginny, Ron y los Gemelos.  
Todos se tiraron encima de él en la cama y lo aplastaron, cuando se recupero recibió más felicitaciones de las que nunca había tenido en un cumpleaños, seguramente sería el mejor de su vida.  
-Abre los regalos Harry- dijeron los gemelos entusiasmados  
Harry abrió primero el regalo de Hermione: era un libro de Artes Oscuras "Como aprender las Artes Oscuras y usarlas para el bien"  
-Wow Hermione-exclamó Harry  
-Pensé que serviría para las clases del E.D.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa. En un susurro agregó- me costó bastante trabajo conseguirlo, y no lo compre el Florean exactamente, así que no lo muestres demasiado...

Harry asintió serio y lo guardo inmediatamente sin que el resto se entere de nada.  
El regalo de Ron era un kit para mantenimiento de escobas.  
El de Ginny lo dejo para abrir a solas, gracias a una mirada de esta, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. El regalo de Lupin era un libro "Todas las maldiciones desde el siglo XV".  
El de Hagrid muchos chocolates de Honey Dunkes.  
El de Moody un detector de tenebrismo.  
El de la señora Weasley el típico suéter con una H en el centro.  
El de Dobby un calcetín rojo con un león y otro calcetín amarillo con varias saetas de fuego.  
Por ultimo quedaba el regalo de los Gemelos que estaban ansiosos por que lo abriera.  
-¡BOOM!  
Toda la Madriguera tembló. Los chicos en la habitación quedaron en el piso. Toda la ropa desparramada, y desde el techo caían dulces, chocolates, y grageas de todos los sabores.  
-¡FUNCIONO!- gritaron Fred y George  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO ACA?- gritó furiosa la señora Weasley.  
-Solo fue una... pequeña broma mamá- aclaro George poniendo cara de inocente  
-Agradezcan que hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, porque si no...- advirtió la señora Weasley un poco más tranquila al ver a salvo a todos sus hijos.-. Y por cierto... ¡esto llego para ustedes!  
La sonrisa del rostro de Harry y Ron se borró de inmediato, en cambio la de Hermione se amplió considerablemente.  
-¡Cartas de Hogwarts!- chilló Hermione- ¡los TIMOS!  
Corrió hasta la señora Weasley y casi le arrebató el manojo de sobres, escritos con tinta verde.  
Busco desesperadamente el suyo, pero al encontrarlo perdió rápidamente el valor.  
-Oh léelo tu Ginny... yo simplemente no puedo...  
Harry tomó el suyo y pasó otro a Ron. Ginny ya había abierto el sobre de Hermione.  
-¿Qué paso?... dime... suspendí en todo ¿verdad?- dijo la morena mordiéndose las uñas.

-No seas tonta... -le reclamo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco– ¡Mira

Matriculas de Honor en Brujería –

Aprobados:

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Desaprobados:

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Resultados de Hermione Granger:

Astronomía: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: E

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: E

Runas Antiguas: E

Botánica: E

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

Estudios muggles: E

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga. Aquello para nada era una sorpresa, aunque Hermione lo asumía como tal.

-Vamos Ron, ¡deja de dar vueltas y abre tu carta! – apremió Hermione a Ron. El pelirrojo tomo coraje y rasgó la carta sonoramente, estos fueron sus resultados

Matriculas de Honor en Brujería –

Aprobados:

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Desaprobados:

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Resultados de Ronald Weasley:

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: S

Adivinación: I

Botánica: A

Historia de la Magia: I

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: S

-¡7 MHB! ¡Más que las que consiguieron Fred y George juntos!- exclamó Ron incrédulo y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro... puedes creerlo Harry... ¡aprobé!

-Te felicito Ron.- dijo Hermione que le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Ron la miro sumamente agradado.

-Solo faltas tú Harry... – dijo Hermione.

Harry clavo su mirada en el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, miro luego de reojo a Ron, cuyo rostro aun estaba algo atontado. Harry suspiró y sin más preámbulos rasgó el sobre y saco un pergamino.

Matriculas de Honor en Brujería –

Aprobados:

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las Expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Desaprobados:

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Resultados de Harry Potter:

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: E

Adivinación: I

Botánica: S

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: S

Una gran sonrisa ensanchó su rostro. Después de todo podría cursar todas las materias para seguir la carrera de Auror, eso sí que era inesperado. Quería ver qué cara le ponía Snape cuando entrase a su clase con un Extraordinario. Este año iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacer imposible la vida al profesor de Pociones.


	4. Visita al Callejón Diagon

Capítulo Cuarto. Visita al Callejón Diagon

La vista de la prisión era impactante. Las olas rompían contra la empalizada de Azkaban. Seguramente en otras épocas fue un gran castillo, y con las características de terreno que tenia, seguramente era inexpugnable para algún ataque externo. La ironía de la vida hizo que este castillo cuyo propósito era no dejar entrar enemigos, ahora se ocupara de no dejar salir a los enemigos del mundo mágico. Asesinos, ladrones, Mortífagos, todos se encontraban tras sus paredes protegidas por centenares de Dementores y un puñado de valientes aurores. La prisión se encuentra ubicada en una isla perdida rodeada únicamente por el gigantesco océano Atlántico. Caía una fría llovizna, y la noche presagiaba una tormenta, como muchas otras, pero esta vez había algo diferente, él haría que el resto del mundo mágico recordase esa noche por el resto de sus vidas. Se respiraba un aire de miedo y pudo divisar el motivo. En lo alto se veían negras figuras sobrevolar la prisión, al acecho.

-Bellatrix. ¿Está todo listo?

-Si Amo – una mujer de negra cabellera y hundidos ojos se hincó ante su presencia.

-Los Dementores se me unirán, no serán una molestia para ustedes. Solo te quedan los aurores que vigilan este turno que no deberían superar los 50. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hace tan solo un par de semanas te vencieron unos adolescentes… ¿Crees que puedes contra ellos Bellatrix? – preguntó con tono mordaz.-

-Por supuesto mi Lord. – contestó mordiéndose el labio con furia contenida.

-Libera a todos mis Mortífagos. Libera a mi ejercito Bellatrix. – tomó con fuerza la mano de la mujer y presionó su varita en la Marca que brillaba de un color aun más negro que la propia oscuridad de la noche.

Un centenar de magos con túnicas negras aparecieron ante sus ojos. No todos tenían el honor de ser Mortífagos, eran aprendices, novatos. Esta noche sería su gran iniciación.

Lord Voldemort se acercó con paso decidido al grupo que acaba de aparecer. Les podía oler el miedo, el terror que le inspiraba su sola presencia. Nuevos reclutas, carne fresca y prescindible. No perdonaba a Lucius y el resto por haberse dejado atrapar en el departamento de Ministerios, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ellos. Los necesitaba, aunque odiase admitirlo.

-No quiero sobrevivientes del Ministerio. – Siseó.

Apuntó a la prisión con su varita y describió un círculo, una esfera de una cegadora luz blanca apareció donde antes no había nada, cubriendo la prisión. Titiló por unos segundos y la luz se hizo aun más intensa. Muchos de los Mortífagos se taparon los ojos, cegados. Pero Voldemort tenía la mirada fija y la varita en alto. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y la esfera se partió en millones de partículas que cubrieron el cielo como si se tratase de una fría lluvia. Las defensas mágicas de la prisión habían caído.

Voldemort sonrió. Para cuando llegaran los refuerzos del Ministerio sería demasiado tarde. Se acercó a una pendiente y miró su reflejo en el mar. Unos ojos rojos le devolvieron su mirada.

-Todo esto es por ti Harry Potter. Esos aurores morirán por tu culpa. Recuérdalo.

Una carcajada se escapó de su garganta y Harry Potter despertó, notando como Ron lo miraba con pánico, ya que la aterradora risa provenía de sus labios.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los días siguientes eran dignos de olvido. En la madriguera se respiraba un aire denso, la noticia de la caída de Azkaban había salido en el Profeta a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del Ministerio para ocultarlo.

Criminales de todas partes del mundo, recluidos por sus países en Azkaban por ser la prisión más segura del mundo habían sido liberados por el Innombrable. Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían jurado lealtad a su salvador, Lord Voldemort. Eso sin contar con que había sido liberada la elite de Mortífagos que había sido apresado por Dumbledore en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, cuya lista encabezaba Lucius Malfoy.

Todo esto había provocado un pánico generalizado en la sociedad mágica, del cual Molly Weasley parecía ser el máximo representante.

-No irán a ningún lado. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que voy a permitirles ir al Callejon Diagon?

-Pero mamá… ¡necesitamos los libros de estudio para poder empezar el colegio!- discutió Fred, exasperado.

-¡Tú no me puedes decir eso! ¡Dudo que ni siquiera uses libros! – gritó la señora Weasley furiosa.

-Harry y Hermione deben hacer las compras para Hogwarts. Creo que seria mas seguro que vayan todos los chicos juntos, los acompañemos Tonks y yo. – intervino Lupin.

La señora Weasley miró escrutadoramente a Lupin, que incómodo, hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Tienen una hora para ir y volver. Si se demoran más de eso tengan por seguro que no necesitarán los libros, porque no les permitiré salir de esta casa por lo que resta de sus vidas, ni siquiera para ir a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, y luego de soportar los besos y despedidas entre medio de llantos de la señora Weasley partieron al callejón Diagon para hacer las compras para el nuevo ciclo escolar.

-Nos apareceremos en la entrada del mundo Muggle. Todos toquen esta bota. –ordenó Lupin- ¡Portus!

Sintieron un tirón en el estomago y unos segundos más tarde aparecieron en una estrecha callejuela frente a una pared de ladrillos.

Lupin tocó con su varita unos ladrillos de la pared y una abertura se formó. El paisaje del callejón Diagon era desolador. Mientras avanzaban comprendían un poco más la situación real del mundo mágico. Gran parte de los negocios estaban cerrados y tablas cegaban sus puertas y ventanas. No había mucha gente, las pocas personas que estaban en el callejón Diagon hacían sus compras rapidamente y caminaban formando pequeños grupos, siempre mirando hacia atrás. Con miedo. El mundo mágico vivía con miedo.

En casi todos los locales, había carteles empapelando las entradas. Harry se acercó un poco para poder distinguir lo que decían.

Una foto de Bellatrix Lestrange le dedicó una arrogante mirada.

¡Buscado!

Nombre: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Si usted ha visto esta bruja no intente capturarla usted mismo, es extremadamente peligrosa. Póngase en contacto con el departamento de Aurores.

Harry pasó la vista al siguiente cartel, y al otro y luego al siguiente. Fotos de muchos Mortífagos le devolvían la mirada. Algunos se miraban las uñas de las manos como si en el momento de la foto estuvieran sumamente aburridos, otros mostraban los grilletes que los apresaban y gritaban con intenso odio.

Sólo Bellatrix Lestrange miraba directamente al frente con una arrogante mirada mientras una sonrisa desquiciada adornaba sus labios.

Se separaron: Hermione, Ginny y Tonks fueron a la tienda de túnicas y Ron, Harry, los gemelos y Lupin a la tienda de artículos para el quidditch.

Harry y Ron estaban observando los nuevos modelos de escobas, cuando una dulce vos se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas

-Hola chicos...

Ambos amigos volvieron su mirada y para su sorpresa, una linda chica les sonreía.

-Hola Susan- saludó Ron con un sonrisa

Harry la detalló. No podía creer que esa hermosura era Susan Bones. No recordaba que luciera tan bien cuando asistía a las reuniones del ED.

La chica se percató de la mirada del moreno sobre ella, por lo que le dedicó una coqueta mirada, que hizo a Harry experimentar un aleteo en su estomago.

-¡Compañeros! ¡Qué alegría verlos! -exclamó Seamus mientras se acercaba a ellos. - ¿A ustedes también les hicieron problemas para venir a buscar lo que pidieron de Hogwarts?

Harry trataba mantener el hilo de la conversación con sus amigos, pero la mirada de Susan sobre él lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

-Esta es la Aurora Boreal- comentó Seamus señalando una nueva escoba de modelo aerodinámico- ¡es el doble de potente que tu Saeta Harry!

Harry intentó seguir a sus compañeros hacia el estante donde una impresionante escoba era exhibida dentro de un cubo de cristal dando vueltas. Sin embargo el moreno no pudo dar más de dos pasos, porque Susan se lo impidió, tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo... ¿me concedes unos minutos?

-Si claro, dime.- dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

-No aquí... ven, conozco un lugar cerca donde podemos hablar

Y dicho esto, abandonaron el local y caminaron por una pequeña callejuela paralela al negocio de quidditch. Se detuvieron cerca de una pequeña fuente media destruida, Harry miraba curioso el lugar ya que nunca había estado allí, pero dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Susan subiendo por uno de sus brazos, reclamando su atención.

-He pensado mucho en ti durante este verano...- dijo ella con vos suave.

La chica se colocó frente a él y entrelazo sus dos manos en la nuca del moreno.

Harry no supo cómo reaccionar, lo embriagaban su calor y el aroma de su perfume.

Susan acercó sus labios más y suavemente los posó sobre los de Harry.

El chico se sorprendió sobremanera al verla cerrar los ojos y al sentir que abría su boca para profundizar el beso. Y cerrando también los ojos, se dejo llevar correspondiéndole sin problemas.

Aquello era muy diferente a algo que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad. No tenía comparación alguna. Sentía una nueva sensación nacer en su pecho. Nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Ginny, esto no era amor... era algo raro.. una sensación diferente.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron. Y Susan le sonrió con picardía.

-Me gustas mucho Harry...

Él tragó fuerte no encontraba palabras para responderle. La primera idea que llegó a su mente fue decirle que tenía algo parecido a una relación con Ginny, pero algo en su interior le hizo callar.

-No sé qué decir Susan. Me tomas por sorpresa...

-No tienes que decirme nada Harry... conque me beses basta

Ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, y sin limitaciones se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Y poco a poco se fueron sumando caricias hasta que de nuevo la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

-Tengo que irme Harry... nos veremos el primero de septiembre...

Susan le dio un último beso y salió casi corriendo, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido, pero sumamente complacido.

Salió de la callejuela y miro a ambos lados de la calle principal. Cerca de la librería pudo divisar a sus amigos, que permanecían cerca de la entrada. Parecían buscar con la mirada a alguien.

Se acercó a ellos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara las emociones que bullían dentro de él.

-Harry ¿dónde demonios te has metido?... te hemos buscado por todos lados... -casi gritó Lupin al verlo.

-Nos tenias preocupados... pensamos que algo te había pasado...- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa

-¿Estás bien Harry? -preguntó Ginny dudosa- tus mejillas están rojas y calientes

La pelirroja había tocado su rostro al verlo tan colorado. Harry retrocedió un poco para apartarse de ella. Pero le sonrió para evitar que las sospechas crecieran

-Es que me perdí... -mintió...- escuche voces... por eso abandone la tienda de quidditch y me perdí por un callejuela...

No pudo disimular el sentirse nervioso al mentir de esa forma, y más aun cuando le mentía a Ginny; pero esa actitud ayudo a que los chicos creyeran en sus explicaciones.

-Oh... tranquilo, ya estas con nosotros- dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero de todas formas no vuelvas a hacernos eso Harry... le recrimino Hermione... nos preocupamos mucho

-Cierto compañero... no debes andar solo por allí- le recordó Ron.- ¿y si hubiesen sido algo más que solo voces?

Se sentía algo extraño. Intentó buscar en su interior un sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo de nuevo aquella sensación que experimento al besar a Susan lo domino y sonriendo dijo

-Todo está bien... vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al caldero chorreante, se escucharon varios ¡CRACKS! Gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos del Quidditch, Harry fue el primero en darse vuelta y levantar su varita, vio un rayo rojo dirigirse directamente a su pecho.

-¡PROTEGO!- Gritó haciendo que el hechizo rebotara.

-Potter… - una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escucho, todos los magos y brujas presentes en el caldero chorreante corrían a esconderse, pero ellos tenían las varitas fuertemente agarradas listos para dar batalla.

Eran diez Mortifagos encapuchados, pero el que habló era Lucius Malfoy

-¡Soy famosa! ¡Soy famosa!- una mujer con voz desquiciada gritaba mientras daba saltitos. sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la presencia de los jóvenes.- Mira el cartel. ¡Soy famosa!

-No hay tiempo para juegos Bellatrix.- dijo Malfoy molesto.-Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Un frió recorrió la espalda de Harry Potter al escuchar aquel nombre. Sus ojos reflejaban el odio que invadía su cuerpo. De noche aun escuchaba la voz maniática de la Mortífaga ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black! ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!

Harry clavó sus ojos en la mujer, que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como si supiera exactamente que pensaba.

-¡BOMBARDA! - Gritó Harry, el haz de luz le pego entre medio de los pies de Bellatrix, a quien la explosión la hizo salir despedida junto con varios Mortífagos mas hacia atrás, y varios quedaron inconscientes tras pegar contra la pared de concreto que se encontraba tras ellos.

La batalla dio comienzo. No se distinguían los gritos ni los hechizos.

Eran menos pero habían tomado a los Mortífagos por sorpresa y ahora Bellatrix Lestrange estaba inconsciente junto con algunos Mortífagos más, gracias a Harry-

-¡Enervate!- gritó Malfoy, luego de dejar inconsciente a Fred, apuntando con su varita a Bellatrix.

Esta se recobró y miro a Harry con odio. El moreno la miró con una sonrisa altanera, de la cual Sirius se hubiera sentido más que orgulloso.

-Vamos ¿te vas a quedar allí parada solo mirándome?.. ... atácame... Estas perdiendo habilidades Bellatrix, te estás haciendo vieja- dijo Harry con una voz glacial. Lupin miró de reojo a Harry mientras tomaba el lugar de Fred para pelear contra Malfoy. Esa voz ya se la había escuchado a James, y solo la utilizo una sola vez, cuando casi asesinó a Rodolphus Lestrange después que este atacara a Lily. De esto nadie nunca supo nada, fue un secreto que James hizo jurar a Lupin guardar con su propia vida. Una mancha oscura en la vida impecable de James Potter.

La Mortífaga lanzó un grito de furia y saltó para acercarse a Harry

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Gritó Bellatrix, el haz de luz verde se dirigía hacia Harry, pero logró esquivarlo. Una explosión retumbó tras él, un negocio había quedado en ruinas por el maleficio.

Una estridente carcajada resonó en el callejón Diagon,

-Vamos… ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- gritó Harry con los ojos desenfocados de odio.

- ¡TE PARECES A MI PRIMITO SIRIUS BLACK, SIEMPRE TAN ALTANERO PERO AL FINAL MURIO COMO EL PEOR DE LOS SANGRE SUCIA!- chilló Bellatrix totalmente fuera de sí.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, en su mente, todo se tornó negro. Solo quería matar, dañar, destruir, atacar, pero sobre todo, deseaba hacer sufrir a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡CRUCIO!- Gritó Harry, un potente haz de luz salió de la varita de Harry, el hechizo sorprendió a la Mortífaga y le pegó en el pecho.

La mujer empezó a retorcerse en el piso y a chillar de dolor.

Harry contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa desquiciada en sus labios, le gustaba… le gustaba verla sufrir, le producía un retorcido placer ver a su peor enemiga con el cuerpo contorsionado y el rostro desfigurado de dolor.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Ginny, un Mortífago la había golpeado y la apuntaba triunfante con la varita.

-¡DESMAIUS! - gritó Harry.

El Mortífago cayó al suelo inconsciente. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada cada uno de sus amigos se debatía en duelo con un Mortífago. Lupin lo hacía con 3 al mismo tiempo.

-¡CRUCIO! –

Harry sintió como si mil agujas se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, mientras caía al suelo. Bellatrix le apuntaba con la varita mientras su cara mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Potter debes concentrarte! ¡Debes desear causar dolor! -Se acercó hasta Harry y susurró en su oído. – Me excita. ¿Lo sabes verdad? El dolor… Algunas noches le pido al Señor de las Tinieblas que use la maldición Cruciatus en mí. – la Mortífaga respiraba agitada mientras le hablaba con sus labios casi rozando la oreja del pelinegro- Nunca pensé que tú llegarías a producirme lo mismo.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!-

Bellatrix cayó como una tabla al suelo. El Mortífago con el que hacía unos instantes la morena había estado luchando, ahora se encontraba en el piso y unas cuerdas rodeaban su cuerpo.

Cuando Hermione corría para ayudar a Harry, un haz de luz roja salió disparado hacia ella, era Antonin Dolohov que en la pelea había perdido su capucha.

Antes que Harry pudiera levantarse, Ron corrió hacia Hermione tirándola al suelo. El rayo se estrelló contra una pared haciéndola pedazos.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

-DESMAIUS! -

Diez personas gritaron este hechizo apuntando hacia diferentes Mortífagos. Varios lograron esquivarlos pero tres Mortífagos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Retirada!- gritó Malfoy. Agarró con una mano a Bellatrix y desaparecieron, el resto de Mortífagos los imitaron.

-¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Tonks unos momentos mas tarde

-Gracias a Dios que llegaron- dijo Hermione sin ocultar lo asustada que estaba.

Los miembros de la orden del Fénix habían aparecido en el momento justo.

-¿Por qué no intentaron escaparse?- preguntó el señor Weasly jadeante.- Es que acaso están locos o …

-Yo no pienso seguir escapando- interrumpió Harry- cada vez que aparezcan les daré pelea. Atraparé a Bellatrix Lestrange aunque sea lo último que haga.-

-Así se habla muchacho- dijo Moody orgulloso, pero se llevó una mirada severa de los demás miembros de la orden.

-Debemos llevarnos a ese chico de aquí- Era Kingsey, refiriéndose a Fred- lo llevaremos a San Mungo para que lo revisen.

-Eso es demasiado Kingsey solo fue un hechizo aturdidor… ¡ENERVATE! -Dijo Moody- Fred abrió sus ojos- ¿lo ves?

-¿Que haremos con estos? – preguntó Tonks mirando con asco a los cuatro Mortifagos que estaban desmayados en el suelo.

-Yo me encargo – intervino Moody, - los llevare a la prision.

-¿Pero Azkaban no es ahora un castillo abandonado?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, esta es otra prisión. Solo aurores o nosotros mismos- dijo Lupin refiriéndose a la Orden del Fénix- conocemos su ubicación.-

-Desde cuando has perfeccionado de esa forma las maldiciones imperdonables muchacho?- preguntó Moody dirigiéndose a Harry

-Simplemente la hice, no sé cómo pero me salió. Supongo que el odio hacia Bellatrix me ayudo a concentrarme aun mas.- dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

-El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte Harry, no muchos son capaces de controlarlo- dijo Tonks

-Es lo único que siento hacia ella- Dijo con un tono frio dando la conversación por finalizada.

-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo Harry.- dijo Lupin con seriedad.- acércate a esa botella de allí

Obedeció sin mediar palabra, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Lupin también la agarró para acompañarlo y murmuró:

-PORTUS!.

Sintieron una sacudida desde el centro del estomago y los pies se desprendieron del suelo, después de unos instantes se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore.


	5. ¿Premio o Castigo?

Capitulo Quinto: ¿Premio o Castigo?

Una luz intermitente se vio en el hall que daba ingreso al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, segundos más tarde, dos figuras cayeron al hacer contacto con el piso. Se levantaron y se acomodaron las túnicas.

-Hola Harry- saludó Dumbledore

-Hola – dijo el moreno sin poder ocultar su molestia. Tenía la idea de que Dumbledore le reprocharía su actitud. Y en ese momento no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente como para fingir que estaba arrepentido.

-Lo que hiciste esta tarde fue una locura Harry, pusiste en peligro varias vidas que nada tienen que ver con esto.- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos.

-Ellos se quedaron, no tengo porque ser niñero de nadie- Respondió fríamente Harry, el Director se quedó observándolo por unos segundos.

-Tú sabes que ellos darían su vida por ti...- respondió cautelosamente- entiendo que quieras recuperar a Sirius, pero para eso debes prepararte... hoy doy gracias a Merlín que no paso ninguna desgracia, pero tú sabes que eres responsable de las vidas de tus amigos.- le recordó el director.- ¿Que hubiese pasado si a Fred, en vez de un aturdidor, lo hubiera alcanzado una maldición asesina? ¿O si las victimas fueran Ron o Hermione?

Un silencio oprimió el pecho de Harry.

- Lo sé- reconoció Harry un poco aturdido, no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos - lo siento profesor es que en verdad lo extraño mucho.

-Te dije que te entiendo Harry, yo al igual que tú estoy cansado de esto, y si queremos que todo acabe, vamos a tener que empezar a enfrentarnos...es por esto que entre todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hemos decidido que desde hoy, el día de tu cumpleaños, seas un miembro más de la Orden- concluyó Dumbledore.

Harry no podía creerlo, era un sueño. Al fin le deban un lugar real en la batalla. Era su hora.

-Será un honor- dijo Harry firmemente.

-Sin embargo creo que debemos hablar de algunas cosas... -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, aunque sentía como si el viejo mago estaba hurgando en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Dime Harry con toda sinceridad... ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a los dos nuevos sentimientos que hoy experimentaste?- preguntó Dumbledore con paciencia

-No sé de que me habla... -dijo eludiendo la pregunta.

Claro que sabía de lo que el director hablaba. Lo sabía muy bien, porque aun bullían en su interior.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo... y sé que te sientes confundido, no es para menos. Sin embargo también te sientes eufórico, porque son dos sentimientos que te hacen sentir fuerte, invencible, capaz de vencer barreras. Pero debes tener cuidado Harry, a veces no es bueno dejarse llevar por los instintos...

-Confié en mi profesor... no haré nada que pueda defraudarlo.- dijo Harry con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

-A quien no debes defraudar Harry... es a ti mismo... -le recordó Dumbledore.- y no dudes nunca en acudir a mí cuantas veces lo necesites.

-Así lo haré profesor -confirmó Harry- trataré de ser un digno miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore lo observó por unos segundos. Harry sabía muy bien a qué se refería el director con sus palabras, pero no quería negarse la posibilidad de conocer más de cerca esos dos nuevos sentimientos: la vanidad y el odio.

-Está bien Harry, voy a confiar en ti, como hasta ahora lo he hecho. Vamos, ponte de pie, debo marcarte como nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix- dijo Dumbledore dándole un voto de confianza al chico- Ábrete la camisa

Harry titubeó, nunca pensó que la Orden del Fénix tuviese una "Marca" al mejor estilo de Voldemort. Harry fijó sus ojos esmeraldas y miró seriamente al director.

-Sí, se lo que piensas, es medio irónico que nosotros también hayamos incorporado una "Marca", pero la verdad que nos ha sido muy útil para comunicarnos y para pedir ayuda. Si bien fue una idea de Voldemort, nosotros la hemos modificado sin los toques más siniestros, como por ejemplo, el dolor al recibir una llamada, o el sentir una terrible quemadura cuando él está furioso.

Harry solo asintió, Dumbledore levanto su varita le apunto al pecho y dijo fuertemente

-Por el poder que me confiere la Orden del Fénix te marco a ti Harry Potter, como parte de la organización más importante para la lucha contra el lado Oscuro... ¿Estás dispuesto a dar la vida por cada uno de los miembros?

-Si Señor- contesto firmemente.

-¡In nominis Fenix!- un haz de luz dorado salió de la varita del Director e impacto contra el pecho de Harry, que sintió un intenso calor traspasando cada fibra de su ser.

-Desde ahora ten siempre la seguridad, de que nosotros también daremos la vida por ti.

-Gracias profesor.- dijo Harry, pero cuando se vio en el reflejo de la vitrina del despacho del anciano director se quedó sin habla, un Fénix aparecía tatuado en el medio de su pecho.

-Ahora te puedes sentar – le sugirió Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Harry así lo hizo. Aún no podía creerlo. Era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, igual como lo habían sido sus padres.

-Toma esta túnica

Dumbledore le entregó una elegante túnica color negro con un Fénix bordado en oro ubicado en su pecho del lado izquierdo.

-Ahora le agregaremos esto- y haciendo un movimiento con la varita agregó dos siglas en la manga derecha: E.D. -Harry , este año tendrás la obligación de entrenar a la Entidad de Defensa o Ejercito de Dumbledore, como quieras llamarlo- Continuo Dumbledore- y cuando sean lo suficientemente capaces formaran parte de La Orden Del Fénix.

Esta idea surgió de una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden Harry, inclusive no fue algo unánime, por ejemplo Molly puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, pero considero que Alastor Moody tiene razón. Esta vez estamos en desventaja, en clara desventaja, Voldemort se está haciendo muy poderoso Harry, y la gente que se pasa a su bando es cada vez mas importante. No sabemos en quien confiar, y son 10 Mortífagos por cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Pero no han hecho nada por detenerlo en este tiempo? Si el ministro colabora con nosotros, debería ser fácil. – objetó Harry.

- Ojala lo fuera, ojala lo fuera – contestó Dumbledore con mirada perdida - pero ya hablaremos más adelante sobre ese tema. Ahora toma estas túnicas que darás cuando comiencen.

Le entrego otras 20 túnicas con la sigla E.D., bordadas con rojo y dorado en el brazo derecho.

-Será una materia nueva, pero optativa, en la cual podrás dar o quitar puntos, así como asignar deberes, es decir, funciones propias de un profesor.- continuó explicando el director de Hogwarts -Espero que uses estos privilegios con responsabilidad.

-Antes tengo una pregunta.- dijo Harry - ¿La Orden Del Fénix no era secreta? ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo lo que dijo y al mismo tiempo mantener el anonimato?

-Lo fue hasta el año pasado, ahora el Ministro Fudge sabe de nuestra existencia. Tarde o temprano teníamos que darnos a conocer. Por supuesto que algunos de nuestros miembros están en el anonimato, su papel es ser espías, pero los demás siempre usamos estas túnicas – dijo mostrándole la túnica que tenía bajo su capa de viaje, era idéntica a la de Harry, pero sin las siglas E.D. - A mi no me agrada mucho, pero fue una condición de Fudge para que nos brinde su apoyo. Quiere dar la impresión que la gente está protegida la Orden además del Ministerio, y que ambas organizaciones trabajan juntas. Tuve que ceder en esto para que el Ministro colabore con algunos asuntos.

-¿De dónde viene profesor?- preguntó Harry intentando cambiar el tema notando por primera vez que el despacho Dumbledore estaba algo desordenado, parecía haber llegado de viaje.

-Bien, como ahora eres miembro de la Orden, tienes derecho a conocer los motivos de mi viaje, aunque te pido que a esto no se lo comentes ni a tus amigos

-No se preocupe, no diré nada...- aseguró Harry con seriedad.

-He estado recopilando información sobre Voldemort. Tengo algunas teorías sobre que se trae entre manos y que estuvo haciendo todos los años antes de que decidiera atacarte cuando eras un bebe. Conoce a tu enemigo Harry, algo elemental a lo que yo no había dado suficiente importancia. Otro de mis errores.

Harry solo asintió, no quería recordar la muerte de Sirius y todo lo que ella implicaba. La imagen de Bellatrix bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus ocupó su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Agradeció que Dumbledore estuviese ocupado acomodando el desorden de su escritorio, porque si lo hubiese visto quizás no aprobaría su conducta. Pero aunque tenía claro que aquello que estaba experimentando y por lo cual el director se preocupaba, no era normal y estaba alejado de su forma de actuar, había tomado la decisión de no reprimir esos nuevos sentimientos que de manera extraña estaban ocupando un lugar en su ser.

-Harry, voy a tener que abusar de tu bondad, necesito pedirte un favor, para el bienestar de todos. – Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo, ya le parecía que había alguna trampa en todo aquello, Dumbledore nunca da puntada sin hilo- Por cuestiones de seguridad, no podemos dejarte en La Madriguera tal como era la idea en un primer momento, es por eso que ahora te escoltaran hasta Grimmauld Place, no creo conviene convertir la Madriguera en un motivo de atención para los Mortífagos. - Terminó el director.

No quería ir allí, todo le recordaría a Sirius, sería como estar frente a 10 Dementores durante todo el tiempo que le faltaba para empezar el nuevo año escolar. Tomó aire.

-Lo entiendo Profesor, me quedaré en Grimmauld Place.- cedió Harry, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte, dile a Remus que te debe acompañar. Por cierto Harry recuerda que la Marca de la Orden te puede ayudar en cuanto lo necesites. Si necesitas apoyo solo presiona tu varita sobre ella, también yo podré saber donde estas en cualquier momento. La verdad es que ha resultado realmente util. – dijo Dumbledore sin darse cuenta de la expresión que había aparecido en la cara de Harry.

El moreno salió sin despedirse. Maldita farsa. El ingresar a la orden solo era para mantenerlo más controlado. Estaba furioso. Las felicitaciones, el darle tareas para que siga. Sentía que el director lo trataba como un perrito faldero, al que le tiraba un hueso para que juegue y no se salga del corral. Lo peor era que el collar de perro amaestrado y la cuerda que lo ataba, habían sido colocados con el permiso de Harry. Maldito tatuaje. Lo odiaba.

Ya en la escalera de caracol los sentimientos se aglomeraron en el corazón de Harry. No tenía ni la mínima intención de pasar lo que restaba de las vacaciones en el lugar que mas odiaba, donde su padrino pasó prisionero toda su juventud y los últimos meses de su vida.

-Harry.. – Lupin lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones. – agarra esto, es un traslador, nos llevara a la plaza que hay en frente de la casa en Grimmauld place.

Ambos tomaron el traslador y con un fuerte tirón en el estomago, todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place acompañado de Lupin.

Sin siquiera molestarse en esperar al licántropo, Harry empezó a caminar hacia el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Volteó la cabeza, y vio que Lupin no se movía del lugar donde habían aparecido.

-Sucede algo Profesor? – preguntó algo molesto Harry.

-Si, lo lamento Harry, pero no se a donde te tengo que llevar. – contestó algo consternado Lupin.

-Pero… Vamos a la casa de los Black, que acaso no recuerda..

- Harry, tu eres el único heredero de Sirius – razonó Lupin- por lo tanto el encantamiento Fidelio, que se había roto con la muerte de tu Sirius, ahora ha pasado a tu poder, tu eres el guardián, y aun no le has dicho la ubicación a nadie, yo no podre saber dónde queda la casa, hasta que tu no me reveles su paradero.

Harry analizó fríamente esta situación. Tenía dos opciones, cada una con cosas negativas y positivas. La primera opción, sería estar encerrado, y vigilado por la orden del Fenix, en el peor de los lugares, que era algo así como su Azkaban personal, la segunda opción sería hacerles creer a todo el mundo que estaba en la casa de su padrino, pero, lo que tenía que hacer, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

En su mente, la idea empezó a tomar forma. Algunas veces debemos hacer cosas que preferiríamos evitar. Levantó la varita rápidamente y apuntó a Lupin.

-Lo lamento Profesor – dijo Harry a un pasmado Lupin- ¡Imperio!

La ya conocida sensación de poder le traspaso todo el cuerpo, debía concentrarse. "El licántropo era inferior." "El licántropo era inferior".

- "Profesor, debe informar a Dumbledore me visita regularmente, dígale que estoy bien".

Harry dejó de apuntar a Lupin, se despidió como si no hubiera sucedido nada y entró a su prisión personal.


	6. Viejos Conocidos

Capitulo Sexto. – Viejos Conocidos.

Todo estaba completamente en tinieblas, en la casa de los Black se respiraba humedad, fue encendiendo las antorchas mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Recién tomaba conciencia de lo cansado que estaba. Se le partía la cabeza, la cicatriz le había vuelto a escocer desde la batalla en el callejón, lo que seguramente suponía que en esos momentos, Voldemort estaba castigando a sus Mortífagos. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro, era la primera vez que envidiaba a su némesis.

Una útil idea cruzó su mente.

–Dobby! – gritó.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la vacía cocina, y un elfo con varios calcetines en sus pequeñas piernas, y un repasador como remera apareció frente al moreno.

-¡Harry Potter señor! ¡Usted llamó a Dobby, oh, estoy tan contento! – gritaba el elfo mientras corriendo fue a abrazar una rodilla del joven mago.

-A mi también me alegra verte Dobby. Préstame atención, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Lo que Harry Potter desee son ordenes señor! – el elfo daba brincos de emoción por poder serle útil al mago.

Realmente Hermione no entendía a los elfos domésticos, pensó Harry, viendo la alegría del pequeño elfo.

-Necesito que me ayudes con esta casa, ahora es mía Dobby y lamentablemente ahora debo vivir aquí hasta que el 1ero de Septiembre, por lo tanto lo debo convertir en un lugar habitable. Antes era de la familia Black. Necesito algo de ayuda con la limpieza, y si puede ser algo de comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Pero recuerda, lo más importante, que esto debe quedar entre nosotros, absolutamente nadie debe saber que me estas ayudando. Mucho menos Dumbledore. ¿Está claro?

-¡Si señor Harry Potter! ¡Ya mismo le traeré comida y no dormiré hasta que la casa no quede impecable!

Harry Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Dobby, pero eso no será necesario. Por hoy, solo necesito algo de comer y que me prepares la cama, debe ser en la habitación que era de Sirius ¿recuerdas? En la habitación de huéspedes hay un cuadro que no quiero ver. – Terminó Harry recordando al poco carismático ex director, Phineas Black.

Dobby desapareció y a los pocos minutos volvió con una bandeja que sostenía precariamente, era una cena como para 10 personas.

El estomago le dio un fuerte rugido, y por la próxima media hora, no hizo otra cosa que comer, ante la mirada expectante del elfo.

Pasados los 30 minutos Harry lanzó un sonoro suspiro de conformidad mientras se frotaba el estomago. Indicando que ya había saciado su hambre.

-Dobby, estuvo exquisito.

Luego de agradecer y despedirse del elfo, asegurándole varias veces que no hacía falta que deje de dormir por ayudarle, se fue al dormitorio que en otras épocas había sido de su padrino. Sabía que no era posible, pero aún se respiraba el perfume de Sirius. Sin siquiera desvestirse, se tiró sobre la cama y quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó tarde, consultó su reloj y era casi el mediodía. Bajó a la cocina y la encontró reluciente, se ve que Dobby había empezado a trabajar esa misma mañana. No encontró al pequeño elfo por ninguna parte, pero sobre la mesa había una fuente con un desayuno que aún mantenía su calor.

Mientras desayunaba, su mente comenzó a trabajar. La idea que se le había ocurrido no era mala, sabía que la batalla del callejón Diagon había sido poco más que un milagro, aún no entendía como habían salido ilesos de ese ataque.

-Seguramente el que yo haya atacado primero los sorprendió- razonó Harry.

Pero una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, ¿porque Voldemort mandó a algunos de sus más importantes Mortífagos al callejón Diagon, a plena luz del día? Si de algo no carecía Voldemort, era de inteligencia, él no mandaría un ataque sin motivo, debía estar buscando algo, esta vez no venían tras mí. Inclusive los sorprendió que yo estuviera en el Callejón – razonó el moreno.

Por primera vez, lamentaba haber perdido la habilidad de introducirse en la mente de Voldemort. Desde que lo había poseído en el Ministerio de la Magia, el Innombrable había sentido un dolor incomparable, que casi lo deja sin sentido, la explicación que le dio Dumbledore fue que sus almas no eran compatibles y al parecer, ahora el mago oscuro estaba usando occlumancia para protegerse de él, un simple adolescente de 16 años. Solo lo dejaba ver lo que él quería, cuando él quería.

Pero ahora lo que más le interesaba, era rescatar a su padrino. Voldemort y sus planes podían esperar, siempre fue el niño bueno que obedecía todo lo que decían y seguía ordenes, era un títere. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Un fuerte ruido inundo la habitación cuando la tasa de café que hasta hace unos segundos tenía en su mano explotó contra la pared.

Silencio. Estaba agitado, estaba furioso.

En ese momento escucho un Crack en sus espaldas y se dio vuelta automáticamente con la varita en alto.

-Harry Potter señor – chilló un elfo mientras miraba al mago con ojos asustados.

-Lo lamento Dobby, no quise asustarte. – el moreno bajó la varita.

-Harry Potter señor, Dobby tiene algo que contarle – mientras decía estas palabras le temblaban los labios, y miraba a un lado y a otro como si tuviese miedo de ser escuchado.

Harry se agachó, para estar a la altura del elfo, lo miro a los ojos, y vio el temor reflejado en ellos.

-Dime lo que tenas que decirme Dobby, todo estará bien, no te preocupes..

-Dobby se portó mal, Dumbledore lo llamó para un encargo pero Dobbby antes de entrar al despacho lo escuchó hablar sobre Harry Potter..- El elfo intentó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

-No Dobby! Te prohíbo que te castigues. – Harry veía como el elfo estaba morado, como si se estuviese asfixiando. Intentaba repetidamente golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. – Desmaius! – el rayo rojo le pego en el pecho al pequeño elfo, haciéndole perder el sentido.

-Es mejor de esta forma Dobby, lo lamento.

Recordó el final de su quinto año, el momento que Dumbledore le había mostrado la profecía que había marcado su destino. El director había sacado sus memorias, sus recuerdos y se los había mostrado a Harry, así fue como se enteró que la profesora Trelawney había hecho una profecía real.

Su mente voló lejos, recordando ese fatídico día.

Flash Back

La profecía se rompió- gritó Harry.

-La cosa que se rompió no era más que el registro de la profecía, guardada por el Departamento de Misterios. Pero la profecía le fue hecha a alguien, y esa persona tiene los medios para recordarla perfectamente.- Respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Y quién la escucho?- preguntó Harry, aunque pensó que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo - dijo Dumbledore. -En una noche fría y húmeda hace dieciséis años, en un cuarto sobre el bar en la posada de La Cabeza de Cerdo. Había ido allí a ver a una aspirante para el puesto de profesora de adivinación, fui a pesar de que estaba en contra de mi inclinación de quitar definitivamente esta materia. La aspirante, sin embargo, era la tataranieta de una muy dotada y famosa vidente, y pensé presentarme tan solo por cortesía. Quedé decepcionado. Me di cuenta que ella no tenía ningún rastro del don. Así que le dije, cortésmente espero, que no pensaba que ella sería adecuada para el puesto. Y me di la vuelta para salir.-

Dumbledore se levanto y caminó más allá de Harry hacia el armario negro que estaba al lado de la percha de Fawkes. Él se inclinó, deslizo una puerta y saco de él la vasija poco profunda, con las runas talladas en los bordes, en la cual Harry había visto a su padre atormentando a Snape. Dumbledore caminó de nuevo al escritorio, colocó el Pensadero sobre él, y levantó su varita hacia su propia sien. De ella, despegó unos filamentos plateados, finas hebras de pensamiento que se pegaban a la varita y las depositó en la vasija. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y observo sus pensamientos arremolinarse y nadar a la deriva por un momento dentro del Pensadero. Entonces, con un suspiro, levantó su varita y dio un golpecito a la sustancia plateada con la punta.

Una figura se levantó de la vasija, cubierta con un pañuelo, los ojos agrandados a un tamaño enorme detrás de sus anteojos, ella giró lentamente, con los pies dentro de la vasija. Pero cuando Sybill Trelawney habló, No lo hizo con su usual voz etérea y mística, sino con un tono áspero y ronco que Harry ya le había oído utilizar una vez.

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . -

La giratoria figura de la Profesora Trelawney se hundió nuevamente dentro del líquido plateado y desapareció."

Fin Flash Back.

Dumbledore había hecho un movimiento con la varita y una sustancia plateada había salido de su cabeza.

Harry colocó la varita en la sien del elfo, recordando el movimiento de varita del director. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, "Necesito saber que dijo Dumbledore", "Necesito saber que dijo Dumbledore", "Necesito saber que dijo Dumbledore". Hizo el movimiento y cuando los abrió, una sustancia plateada salía de la cabeza del elfo.

Harry contemplaba como la sustancia fue tomando forma, apareció el despacho del Director frente a él y todo se transformo, era como ver en una pantalla gigante.

..Eso no es posible Remus.

-Pero profesor, le digo que Harry está bien, hoy lo dejé en Grimmauld Place y lo tomó bien. Usted mismo lo metió en la Orden, para que lo hizo miembro si no confía en él?

-Si confío Remus, es largo de explicar, pero Harry aun no está listo, no debe saberlo. No hasta que no esté seguro.

-Es tu decisión Albus, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Espero que no te equivoques en esto.

-Yo espero lo mismo..

-Y porque tampoco quieres decirle a Harry sobre la herencia de los Black? – Preguntó Lupin, cambiando de tema – Sirius dejó claramente especificado en su testamento, que todo era para Harry.

-Si Remus, lo sé. Pero hay algunas cosas que me preocupan, como por ejemplo, el contenido de la bóveda de Gringotts perteneciente a los Black. Siempre tuve una duda sobre un objeto que se rumoreaba que habían adquirido los Black, hace varios años atrás.

-¿Que objeto? – preguntó el licántropo preocupado.

-Es algo así como un Diario. Tengo una leve idea de lo que es el contenido, y eso no debe llegar a nadie, es demasiada información, información importante. Debo analizarlo yo, antes que nadie. Mucho menos antes que Harry Potter.

-Pero qué clase de información profesor?- mirando a los ojos al viejo Director.

El anciano le sostuvo la mirada.

-Es Poder, demasiado poder y enseñanzas. Es un libro oscuro. Escrito por.. – El director se interrumpió, mirando exactamente a los ojos de Harry, y este se sobresaltó.

-Dobby... Bien, me alegro que hayas llegado. ¿Hace mucho que estas allí?

-No no señor Director –sacudió la cabeza el elfo, con la voz particularmente aguda.

La imagen se disolvió y Harry colocó nuevamente la sustancia plateada dentro de la cabeza del pequeño elfo. El moreno se encontraba de rodillas al lado del elfo.

Estaba shockeado, aún seguían ocultándole cosas, mentiras, más mentiras. Su vida era un completo engaño, no sabía en quien debía confiar. Se agarró su revoltoso cabello con desesperación y un grito de angustia se escapó de su garganta. Se movía para delante y para atrás, de manera compulsiva.

-¿Porque me mienten? ¿Que me ocultan? Poder.. Poder me ocultan, no quieren que gane.. No los entiendo, no quieren que vuelva Sirius... No quieren que mate a Voldemort. Ya verán. Ya verán de lo que soy capaz.


	7. Crónicas de una vida desviada

Capitulo Séptimo: Crónicas de una vida desviada.

Cuando el elfo despertó, ya era casi de noche. La primera visión que tuvo nunca la podrá borrar de su memoria, vio a un muchacho que aún seguía de rodillas, con la varita en una mano, y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la otra, realizando movimientos compulsivos y balbuceando cosas inteligibles.

Como si se tratase de un padre que cuida a un niño pequeño, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta el viejo dormitorio de Sirius, lo acostó y arropó. Dobby, con una última mirada de lastima y preocupación, sobre el cuerpo de su gran héroe, Harry Potter, desapareció con un sonoro CRACK.

Harry despertó al día siguiente cerca del mediodía, la cabeza le estallaba de dolor. Poco a poco los sucesos del día anterior le fueron llegando a la conciencia y un odio profundo traspaso su ser como fuego que quema un alma pura.

Se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus lentes, y con determinación salió del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Era un día nublado, pronto llovería, los relámpagos ya se podían apreciar en el firmamento. Empezó a caminar con un rumbo claro, el Callejón Diagon. Tardo tiempo en encontrar un taxi, y una leve llovizna ya había comenzado a caer.

Se apeó del taxi en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, se colocó la capucha de su túnica para evitar ser reconocido, y entró. Todo estaba cambiado, el lugar estaba en penumbras, no estaba atestado de clientes como él lo recordaba, solo había algún que otro mago tomando whisky de fuego, en esquinas oscuras.

Apretó firmemente su varita dentro de su túnica, y salió al patio trasero para encontrarse con la pared que daba acceso al callejón Diagon, tocó los ladrillos tal como vio hacerlo a Hagrid en su primer curso, y a la vista le apareció un panorama devastador. La mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados, muchos de ellos con las vidrieras destrozadas. Se aseguró que la capucha le cubriera bien el rostro, y se dirigió a su destino. En cada paso que daba, mas desolador era el paisaje, se podía observar las paredes empapeladas con carteles de BUSCADOS, mirará donde mirara, veía fotos de los Lestrange, de Lucius Malfoy, Avery, los Carrow, Dolohov, Macnair, Yaxley, inclusive había una aterradora imagen de Fenrir Greyback.

Apuró el paso hasta que se encontró con un imponente edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había dos duendes que cubrían la entrada pero no movieron ni un musculo para impedirle su paso.

Al atravesar las puertas Harry, vio aparecer frente a sus ojos un gigantesco vestíbulo con otra fila de puertas, de color plata, que tenían grabado un mensaje en letras doradas:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Otros dos duendes vigilaban la entrada al vestíbulo principal, lo miraron con aspecto huraño pero no hicieron ningún ademan de detenerlo. Harry pensó que en los tiempos que corrían muchos magos ocultaban su rostro. Quizás por su propia seguridad, o quizás para ocultar su identidad, cualquiera fuera la razón, los duendes habían decidido que esa guerra mágica no afectaría a los negocios, por lo tanto concederían ciertas libertades y reservas a sus clientes.

Dentro del edificio todo parecía continuar igual que siempre, pero se notaba que el ambiente estaba más tenso que lo habitual.

Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir.

Harry se acercó al mostrador e increpó al primer duende que vio.

-Me he enterado que alguien no autorizado por mí, ha tenido acceso a mis bóvedas. Quiero saber que me han sacado y como van a hacer ustedes para devolverme mis pertenencias. Y lo quiero saber ya. –Todo esto lo dijo con vos más elevada de lo normal provocando que varios magos que en ese momento eran atendidos se giraran para verle, el efecto en cadena fue inmediato, tal y como Harry lo había anticipado.

-CON RAZON ME FALTABA DINERO DE MI BOVEDA- gritó un mago bastante corpulento.

-No era que Gringotts era el lugar más seguro para nuestras pertenencias?- preguntaba una mujer en susurros bastante audibles para el resto de las personas – saben perfectamente que guardo cosas que de un importante valor.

-Están con el que NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO.- gritó otro anciano que aun aguardaba para ser atendido.

Los gritos y quejas de los clientes que había en ese momento en Gringotts se hicieron cada vez más audibles provocando que los duendes que estaban sentados sobre unos altos taburetes frente a sus mostradores se revolvieran inquietos e intentaran calmar a los clientes.

Una voz se resalto entre el resto, y se escuchó fuerte y clara.

-Les aseguro, que nadie ha tocado ninguna bóveda de Gringotts, es el lugar más seguro del mundo, nadie que no esté autorizado puede ingresar puede hacerlo y para responder al comentario del señor, - decía un duende con aspecto más imponente que el resto, mirando fijamente al anciano que los había acusado de unirse al que no debe ser nombrado- que nosotros, los duendes, no participamos en ninguna clase de guerra entre magos, nosotros sabemos cuál es nuestro lugar, porque muchos magos se han encargado de mostrárnoslo, y no del mejor modo posible.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que el duende que había instaurado nuevamente el orden era el mismo que lo había acompañado en su primera visita al banco, aunque era visible que ahora ocupaba un cargo bastante más alto.

- Griphook, entonces explícame que ha sucedido en mi cámara.

El duende se sorprendió al ver que un mago recordase un nombre de duende, al parecer no era igual a todos los demás, que los menospreciaban y les faltaba el respeto constantemente, tratándolos como simples elfos domésticos.

-Señor, ¿fue usted el que planteó el problema con su bóveda?

-Sí, así es.

-Bien, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor. – indicó el duende haciendo una seña con su mano para darle paso a una gran oficina que tenía como título en la puerta: Administrador General de Gringotts.

Quería terminar la entrevista con Griphook rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo estaba temeroso de hacer un movimiento en falso. Mientras trataba de pensar la mejor manera de hacerle su petición, el duende rompió el silencio.

-No hay muchos magos que recuerden el nombre de un duende.

-Yo te recuerdo. – mientras hacía esta afirmación se sacó la capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-Eres un mago inusual, Harry Potter.

Harry quedo descolocado ante esa afirmación.

-¿Está mal que haya recordado tu nombre Griphook?

-No, Harry Potter- dijo Griphook, y con un dedo torció su delgada barba negra sobre su barbilla-, pero eres un mago muy extraño.

-Bien -dijo Harry-, Necesito algo de ayuda, Griphook, y usted puede dármela.

El duende no dio ninguna señal de perturbarse, pero continuó con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry como si nunca hubiera visto algo como él.

-Necesito abrir una cámara de Gringotts. El contenido me pertenece, pero no tengo la llave.

¿Abrir una cámara de Gringotts? -repitió el duende, haciendo una mueca mientras se revolvía nervioso en su sillón-. Eso es imposible.

-Me falta un año para llegar a la mayoría de edad, tengo 16 años. Soy menor de edad, y por ese motivo todos mis asuntos son llevados por Albus Dumbledore, la cuestión es que me he enterado que quieren entrar a mis posesiones y revisar mi bóveda. Eso es algo que no puedo consentir. Mi padrino y por consiguiente único tutor legal era Sirius Black, que murió –al decir esto hizo una mueca, no iba a explicar todo lo relacionado con el traspaso del velo de la muerte- por lo tanto, ahora soy menor y no tengo ningún tutor legal. Dumbledore ha tomado este puesto sin consentimiento ni autorización alguna. No vengo en búsqueda de tesoros que no me pertenecen, tú debes saber que soy el único heredero.

-Si hay un mago del que creería que no busca una recompensa personal -dijo Griphook finalmente- ese serías tú, Harry Potter.

-Entonces, ¿va a ayudarme? – preguntó Harry dubitativo.

-¿que quieres de la cámara de los Black? – preguntó el duende esquivando la pregunta.

-No busco tesoros, ni oro. Solo busco un libro. -El duende giro su barba alrededor de su dedo nuevamente.

-Va contra nuestro código revelar los secretos de Gringotts. Somos los guardianes de fabulosos tesoros. Tenemos un deber con los objetos puestos bajo nuestro cuidado, el cual ha sido, muy a menudo, escrito con nuestras propias manos.

Harry se derrumbó en su sillón. Las pocas esperanzas de adquirir aquel misterioso diario se habían disipado. Hizo el ademan de levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas Harry Potter? ¿No necesitabas entrar en la cámara de los Black?.

-Pero si me dijo que no podía ayudarme, que no estabas autorizado a hablar de lo que había allí.

-Y es cierto.- el duende hizo una pausa saboreando la confusión del momento, cuando pensó que Harry no iba a aguantar más el silencio, prosiguió- Porque aun no has seguido los pasos correspondientes. Para todo problema hay una solución Harry Potter.

El duende se levantó de su sillón y reviso la biblioteca que ocupaba una pared entera, había gruesos libros ocupando sus estantes.

-Déjame ver.. por aquí debería estar. – siguió revolviendo mas estantes hasta que sacó un grueso libro de color marrón.- si, este es. – Griphook apoyo el libro en la mesa y Harry pudo leer el titulo.

"Caminos legales para magos menores de edad".

-Por aquí…¡Sí, aquí está! Página 854 "Herencias de menores de edad".

El duende se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta.

-Herencia. : Para que los herederos puedan apropiarse de los bienes que componen la herencia del difunto, deben dar antes un paso fundamental: **aceptar la herencia**.

La **aceptación** es una declaración por la que el sucesor manifiesta su deseo de convertirse en heredero del fallecido. Puede realizarse de la siguiente manera:

De forma **expresa,** tanto en documento privado como mediante pacto mágico frente a un miembro de la institución correspondiente. Sin embargo, esta última forma resulta obligatoria cuando queremos, por ejemplo, vender a un tercero la vivienda que estamos heredando.  
En tal caso, deberemos otorgar primero la escritura mágica, sellada correspondientemente por Gringotts o por el Ministerio de Magia. (Para que la vivienda pase oficialmente a nuestra propiedad) y después, la escritura de venta de la vivienda. Aunque ambas escrituras pueden otorgarse consecutivamente e incluso ante el mismo notario (Duende de Gringotts o personal autorizado del ministerio) y el mismo día, son en todo caso actos distintos e independientes, y la razón de ello es clara: no podemos transmitir lo que aún no es nuestro.

Una vez que el beneficiario de una herencia la acepta, se convierte oficialmente en heredero y se sitúa en la posición del difunto respecto a la **titularidad** de sus bienes y derechos.

El duende hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

Harry tenía todas sus neuronas tratando de encontrar cual es el resquicio para poder ganarle al sistema.

-Bien, ahora esto es lo mas importante, así que preste atención Harry Potter. – el moreno solo asintió.

En las herencias para menores, lo más habitual es que uno de los padres o los dos sean los que se encarguen de la misma, convirtiéndose así en los representantes legales de los menores. Esto les autoriza a administrar sus bienes hasta que alcancen la mayoría de edad. Si el fallecido designa en su testamento a otra persona distinta de los progenitores, como tutor del menor para gestionar su herencia, será éste quien le represente legalmente hasta que sea mayor de edad.

-Bien, en caso de la bóveda Potter, su padre, el señor James Potter, designó como representante legal al señor Albus Dumbledore. Pero en la bóveda Black, te designaron directamente a ti, - el duende hizo una pausa, saboreando la inquietud de Harry.- Sigamos con la lectura. En caso que no haya sido designado un tutor para la herencia, y el beneficiario al momento del fallecimiento del causante es aún menor, en ese caso se deberá esperar hasta que cumpla los 17 años de edad.

-Pero entonces, tengo q esperar, no puedo hacerme cargo de la bóveda Black ya mismo. Y esto nunca se utiliza, pero está en el código, así que es legal. – acotó Harry confundido.

El duende le mostro una sonrisa torcida y siguió leyendo.

-En el caso que el menor solicite expresamente hacerse cargo de la herencia de manera inmediata y por motivos de causa mayor, (vivir en la indigencia, oro destinado para salud) existirá la opción de emancipar al menor, este trámite puede ser realizado por un representante del Ministerio de Magia o por un duende de Gringotts con conocimiento de la herencia.

-¡Excelente! Entonces tu puedes emanciparme Griphook. De esa manera podré hacerme cargo de la herencia. – Harry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El duende lo miró aún con esa sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Resulta señor Potter, que usted no vive en la indigencia, y no quiere retirar dinero por problemas con su salud.

La sonrisa de Harry flaqueó.

-Mis motivos no puedo revelarlos, pero sabe quién soy yo. Sabe que tengo q hacer y contra quien tengo q hacerlo. Piense de esta manera Griphook, si yo tengo acceso a la cuenta, y puedo conseguir lo que vengo a buscar, y logro vencer a Voldemort – el duende no se inmutó al oír este nombre- sus negocios mejorarán, los clientes se animarán a salir a la calle, a extraer dinero, depositar pertenencias..- Harry paró de hablar. El duende lo miraba aburrido, y no hizo ningún gesto admitiendo o rechazando la idea.

-También.., puedo devolverle lo que le pertenece a su raza… – dijo Harry de manera casual. La respuesta de Griphook fue inmediata, se enderezo en su sillón, entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente a Harry. Tenía toda su atención.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente Harry Potter? – el tono de voz inclusive ahora era mucho más pausado, media sus palabras.

-Sé que muchos magos, adquieren pertenencias de duendes, por todos los beneficios y habilidades que estos productos tienen. Espadas, armaduras, cofres. Una vez utilizados y muerto el comprador, no lo devuelven a los duendes COMO DEBERIA SER, sino que simplemente lo dan a sus descendientes. – Harry se había expresado de manera impecable

-Es usted muy inteligente señor Potter. Es exactamente lo que los duendes planteamos hace años. Y exactamente, ¿de cuantas reliquias de duendes estaríamos hablando.?

-Griphook, esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero digamos, que si yo puedo entrar a la bóveda Black el día de hoy. Usted será beneficiario de 5 objetos labrados por duendes que se encuentren en la cámara Black. Por supuesto, a su elección.

Los ojos del duende brillaron de codicia.

-Señor Potter, usted tiene un trato. Ahora debo hacer papelearía, tardaré aproximadamente 30 minutos, aguarde aquí por favor.

Harry asintió levemente y aguardó. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el duende volvió con una gruesa carpeta con papeles de formularios.

-¿Esta seguro que quiere proceder? Recuerde que a partir de este momento nadie podrá responder por usted, deberá entender que ahora tendrá derechos pero también obligaciones que cumplir.

-Deseo hacerme cargo de mi vida desde hace tiempo, éste es un buen primer paso.

-Me parece que está empezando a tomar las riendas de su vida. Eso habla bien de usted. Quedarse quieto en momentos de apuros, no es para seres inteligentes.

Harry se tomó unos momentos haciendo un análisis más amplio de lo que le acababa de decir el duende.

-Sí, creo que por fin ahora me toca a mí. - Repuso, con una sonrisa torcida.

Por aquel entonces, Harry Potter desconocía el efecto de su sonrisa. Era ingenua a fuerza de no querer ser amenazadora. Sonreía como si se tratara de una broma que solo él hubiera sabido apreciar; pero como solo lo hacía de aquella manera en asuntos de vida o muerte, cuando nadie pensaba en bromas, y manteniendo sus ojos al margen de la sonrisa, todo ello se añadía a su carácter habitualmente razonable y tranquilo para convertir aquella sonrisa en algo terriblemente siniestro para los demás.

Griphook observó a Harry de manera diferente, como alguien que evalúa realmente a una persona por primera vez. Notaba algo diferente, no podía precisar qué exactamente. Pero había algo distinto en el joven mago.

El duende salió de sus cavilaciones cerrando la carpeta que tenia frente a sus ojos, con todos los papeles ya en orden.

-Bien Harry Potter, ahora acompáñeme. Retomaré mi viejo puesto por unos momentos, y lo acompañaré a la bóveda de la Familia Black.

Griphook abrió una pequeña puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero no pudo distinguir nada.

Por fin se detuvo, y mago y duende bajaron rápidamente del carro.

- Estas cámaras son de las primeras que existieron en Gringotts. – comentó Griphook al bajar del carro.- Es la cámara numero 17.

—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.

— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.

—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.-Adelante Harry Potter, único heredero de la Familia Black. Aquí están sus pertenencias.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el duende encendió las antorchas que había colgadas a lo largo de las paredes.

La vista era impresionante. Era del tamaño del comedor de Hogwarts. Montañas de oro inundaban la sala. Cofres con coronas, Galeones, diamantes. Simplemente increíble, nunca se imagino que una familia pudiera tener tantas riquezas.

-Lo espero afuera Harry Potter.

Harry entró en la sala, ignorando al duende. Paseo entre montañas de oro, observándolo todo. Tenía muy en claro lo que buscaba. Llegó a una esquina de la sala, que estaba menos iluminada. No había tesoros en ese sector, solo una pequeña mesita de madera, con un cofre negro sobre ella.

Harry se quedó mirando el cofre de manera detenida, sabía que estaba allí, sabía que lo que buscaba se encontraba dentro de ese pequeño cofre.

Se acercó lentamente. El pulso le temblaba. Estiró la mano hasta tocar el cofre, estaba helado. Retiró la mano rápidamente. No sabía que hacer. Por un lado tenía al alcance de su mano el poder que necesitaba para poder vencer a Voldemort, para poder vivir en paz al fin. Los secretos que Dumbledore quería ocultarle. Pero por otro lado, siempre había confiado en el criterio de su director, luego de tomar ese diario, no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Sería capaz de controlarse? ¿No lo consumirían las ansias de poder?

-Pues lo veremos, porque pienso recuperar a mi padrino antes de fin de año. – y con la imagen de Sirius en su mente, Harry Potter dio uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida y tomó el cofre.

Lo abrió lentamente, encontró un pequeño diario, bastante viejo y desgastado. Tenía bastante polvo acumulado en su tapa. Lo limpio con la manga de su túnica. No tenía titulo.

Abrió el diario, estaba escrito con una letra pequeña y cursiva, leyó la primera página.

"Cronicas de una vida desviada."

Mis memorias, por Gellert Grindelwald


	8. Los Magos sobre los Muggles

Capitulo Octavo: Los Magos sobre los Muggles.

Aún tenía el diario en la mano. Seguía leyendo la primera página.

"Crónicas de una vida desviada".

¿Era realmente esa historia de vida, la que daría el poder necesario para vencer a Voldemort?

Si así era, ¿Por qué el mismísimo Grindelwald había pensado, que su vida era una "Vida desviada"?

Dejó estas preguntas inconclusas dando vueltas en su mente. Cerró el diario y lo metió nuevamente en el cofre.

Su mano rozó algo frio, disimulado en una pared del cofre. Harry tomó un pequeño objeto, perfectamente colocado al lado del diario. Era un pequeño frasco, con una poción negra, tan negra que la luz de las antorchas en esa gran cámara no la traslucía.

Nadie había dicho nada de beber una poción. El suponía que solamente debía leer un libro y ahí le diría como conseguir el ansiado poder para poder vencer a su enemigo. Pero no, había una maldita poción. Era demasiado pedir una cosa sencilla en la vida de Harry Potter.

Cerró el cofre con fuerza, lo tomó y se dirigió a la salida. El duende lo estaba aguardando en la entrada.

-Griphook, tengo lo que necesitaba. Ahora toca tu parte. Eres libre de elegir los 5 objetos manufacturados por duendes.

Los ojos del duende brillaron de felicidad y sin decir una palabra se dirigió al interior de la cámara.

Tardó menos de 10 minutos en salir. Llevaba 5 hermosos objetos levitando ante sí, un collar con una diálema, una espada revestida en diamantes, un casco completamente de oro, una armadura y un pequeño anillo. Con un movimiento de la mano del duende los 5 objetos desaparecieron.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has elegido Griphook?

-Si Harry Potter, has cumplido con la parte de tu trato. Nuevamente tengo que afirmar que eres un mago muy raro.

-Recuerda que tanto la adquisición y aceptación de la herencia, así como mi visita de hoy, deben quedar en el mayor de los secretos.

-Nadie sabrá por mi boca que hoy visitaste Gringotts Harry Potter.

-Perfecto, también existe la posibilidad que Dumbledore te visite y solicite ingresar a la bóveda de los Black. No debes impedírselo, deja que revise todo, pero que no se lleve nada.

-Como usted decida.

Subieron nuevamente al carrito y salieron de los túneles de Gringotts.

Llegó sin contratiempos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pasó por el angosto corredor en el mayor de los silencios para no despertar a la antigua dueña y subió a la vieja habitación de Sirius. Colocó el diario sobre la mesa de luz y se acostó a dormir.

Los días pasaban y el diario seguía en el mismo lugar. Todos los días eran lo mismo. Harry se levantaba, desayunaba, miraba el diario sentado en la cama sin siquiera abrirlo. Paseaba x el dormitorio de Sirius mientras su mente divagaba en el titulo del misterioso diario y su significado.

En la cámara de Gringotts estaba dispuesto a leerlo. Pero habían varias cuestiones que habían hecho dudar de su decisión; ¿Porque el mismo Grindelwald se catalogaba de desviado? ¿Qué clase de poder ocultaría aquel diario, como para que el mismo escritor haya considerado poner aquel titulo?

Pero lo peor era la poción, ¿debería beber esa maldita poción?

Faltaban solo dos días para el comienzo de clases, era un día lluvioso, los truenos hacían vibrar las ventanas de la vieja casona Black. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar esta decisión. No había hablado con nadie desde su viaje a Gringotts, inclusive evitaba a Dobby, y se hacia el dormido cada vez que el elfo intentaba saludarlo.

De todas maneras, estaba muerto. Había que ser realista. Se enfrentaba a un ejército de magos preparados, decididos, todos querían una cosa; hacer feliz a su amo, y Voldemort lo que más deseaba era matar al niño que vivió, la esperanza viviente de la resistencia a su reinado.

Pero dejando a los leales Mortífagos de lado, se debía enfrentar en un combate con el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Había que reconocerlo, Voldemort era mejor. ¿Porque lo era? Porque sabía lo que quería y sabia como conseguirlo, no le importaba odiar, mentir, traicionar, matar o torturar cuando su objetivo ya estaba fijado.

Si moría al ingerir la poción, solamente adelantaba lo inevitable, porque si todo seguía el curso actual, terminaría muerto, o escondido, y dejando que el resto de sus seres queridos mueran por él. No podía permitir eso. Debería cambiar su forma de ser, su forma de sentir, de pensar.

Se levanto un animo exaltado de un oscuro rincón de la habitación donde estaba sentado, se acercó a la mesa de luz, y tomo el diario.

Nuevamente aquel titulo.

"Cronicas de una vida desviada."

Mis memorias, por Gellert Grindelwald

Paso a la siguiente pagina.

_**1º- Los magos sobre los Muggles, la verdadera doctrina.**_

_**Desde tiempos inmemorables se ha planteado la idea de que los magos somos superiores a los Muggles, por el simple hecho de poder hacer cosas que ellos no pueden hacer. Nadie hasta el día de hoy ha dado una teoría firme e irrefutable al respecto. **_

_**La teoría más conocida hasta el momento, es la cuestión de la sangre, lo primordial es ser "Sangre Pura", ¿pero acaso no nos ha demostrado la realidad que hay Magos hijos de Muggles que pueden realizar cosas increíbles? **_

_Harry pensó en Hermione, y sonrió. _

_**La pureza de la sangre es un mal argumento, lo utilizan los que tienen miedo, porque ser de una familia con grandes antepasados no es tarea sencilla, tienes que adecuarte. Ser digno de llevar el apellido. ¿Cómo se puede sentir si el primer día de escuela, viene un niño que en su vida toco una varita mágica y hace levitar un escritorio, cuando alguien que es descendiente de largas generaciones de magos con sangre pura, si quiera puede levantar la pluma que era la asignación del día? Todo esto son suposiciones, pero imagino que así nació el rechazo a los mestizos e hijos de Muggles. **_

_**Lo que importa, y lo que siempre importará, es el poder. **_

_**La ley del más fuerte. **_

_**El más apto sobrevive.**_

_**El más fuerte domina. **_

_**El más decidido vence. **_

_**Pero antes de adentrarnos demasiado en este aspecto, quiero que analicemos juntos aspectos avanzados de la magia. Este es mi legado al mundo, mis enseñanzas, y mi gran descubrimiento, solo espero que este diario caiga en las manos adecuadas, es demasiado poder para ser usado con irresponsabilidad. **_

_**Pero nos estamos desviando. Analicemos la magia, en general. No hay magia Blanca y magia Negra. La magia no tiene un color, no es buena o mala, es el mago que le da un propósito. Esto seguramente puede dar en largos análisis, debates y discusiones, pero hagamos una suposición. **_

_**Por cuestión de azar te encuentras con una profecía que habla de algún asesino, asesino de niños y mujeres, le podríamos decir, así tocamos los corazones sensibles. Por la profecía, te enteras que de aquí, a dos días, asesinará y torturará a 10 niños, solamente porque siente placer al quitar una vida. Tienes la posibilidad de detener esto. Sabes dónde está en este momento y que está haciendo. **_

_**La única opción es matarlo. **_

_**Si estas pensando en que no eres un asesino, en entregarlo a las autoridades, o denunciarlo, desde ya te aviso, por si no te habías dado cuenta, pequeño inocente, que vivimos en una sociedad corrupta. Corrupta de valores, de enseñanzas, de moral. Por una coima, el auror que pudo apresar a un "supuesto" criminal, lo puede dejar libre. O puede inclusive ser lo que normalmente se llama "un mago oscuro". Hay maldad en todos los estratos del gobierno y la sociedad, la confianza es una debilidad. **_

_**¿No te animas a matarlo? ¿Piensas que es una solamente una profecía estúpida? Perfecto. Te levantas un día, y encuentras la foto de 10 niños torturados y asesinados, y madres llorando desconsoladas sobre lo que queda de sus hijos.**_

_**¿Se te ha hecho un nudo en la garganta verdad? Eras el único que podía detenerlo, y no lo hiciste, ahora en tus manos, tienes la sangre de 10 inocentes. **_

_**Yo, Gellert Grindelwald, lo asesino. No lo dudo. ¿Es acaso mi acto, un acto de maldad? ¿Por matar a asesinos debo ir a la cárcel acaso? ¿Debo ser juzgado? El propósito de mi magia, fue salvar vidas inocentes, al costo de una vida desviada. Una vida que solamente ha causado dolor en la que los rodean. **_

_**¿Entienden el punto? Un Avada Kedavra no es magia oscura. Todo depende de la intención del mago. **_

_**Tal vez sientes que esta es una estúpida suposición, que nada tiene que ver con la realidad que no puede ser nunca un caso real.**_

_**Bien, respeto tu punto, ahora quiero que pienses lo siguiente. Concéntrate en el momento más doloroso que tú, o alguno de tus seres queridos ha sufrido por alguna otra persona. Un amigo torturado, asesinado. **_

_Harry cerro los ojos. Tenia muchos momentos. Empezó a recordar._

_La batalla de del Ministerio._

"_**Este es Longbottom, ¿no?" sonreía Malfoy con desprecio. "Bueno, tu abuela está acostumbrada a perder miembros de su familia por nuestra causa… tu muerte no será un gran trauma."**_

"_**¿Longbottom?" repitió Bellatrix, y una auténticamente malvada sonrisa ilumino su fantasmal rostro. "Vaya, he tenido el placer de conocer a tus padres, muchacho".**_

"_**¡LO SE!" rugió Neville, y comenzó a rebelarse tan fuerte contra sus captores que el Mortífago grito "¡Que alguien lo aturda!"**_

"_**No, no, no." Dijo Bellatrix. Parecía transportada, más viva que nunca con la emoción mientras miraba a Harry, y luego a Neville. "No, veamos cuanto aguanta Longbottom antes de derrumbarse como sus padres… a no ser que Potter nos de la Profecía."**_

"_**¡NO SE LA DES!" gritó Neville, que parecía fuera de sí, dando patadas y revolviéndose mientras Bellatrix se acercaba más a ella y a su captor, con su varita alzada. "¡NO SE LA DES, HARRY¡"**_

_**Bellatrix levantó su varita. "¡Crucio!"**_

_**Neville gritó, sus piernas se levantaron hasta su pecho, de forma que el Mortífago que lo sujetaba perdió el equilibrio. El Mortífago lo soltó y él cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y chillando en agonía."**_

Harry cerró los puños mientras más recuerdos inundaban su cabeza.

"_**Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella.**_

"_**¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" gritó, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala.**_

_**El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.**_

_**La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.**_

_**Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima.**_

_**Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.**_

_**Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar.**_

_**Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange,"**_

El cuarto año, la muerte de Cedric.

"_**Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo. La pierna herida flaqueó, y cayó de bruces. La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos.**_

— _**¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.**_

_**Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron en torno.**_

_**Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.**_

_**Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry.**_

— _**¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó.**_

—_**Nadie —respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?**_

—_**Ni idea —dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?**_

—_**Sí —asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.**_

_**Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban.**_

—_**Alguien viene —dijo de pronto.**_

_**Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?**_

_**Harry bajó un poco la varita y echó una ojeada a Cedric. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, Harry, Cedric y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse.**_

_**Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar.**_

_**Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía:**_

—_**Mata al otro.**_

_**Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras:**_

—_**¡Avada Kedavra!**_

_**A través de los párpados cerrados, Harry percibió el destello de un rayo de luz verde, y oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. El dolor de la cicatriz alcanzó tal intensidad que sintió arcadas, y luego empezó a disminuir. Aterrorizado por lo que vería, abrió los ojos escocidos.**_

_**Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto.**_

_**Durante un segundo que contuvo toda una eternidad, Harry miró la cara de Cedric, sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, su boca medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa."**_

Aún recordaba a la vieja fotografía de la orden del fénix.

"_**Moody tomó un trago de su petaca, mirando fijamente al muchacho.**_

_**- Ven aquí, tengo algo que quizá te interese- le propuso.**_

_**De un bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó una vieja foto mágica hecha jirones.**_

_**- La Orden del Fénix original- gruñó Moody.- La encontré anoche cuando buscaba mi Capa Invisible de repuesto, viendo que no hay manera que Podmore me regrese la mejor... pensé que les gustaría verla.**_

_**Harry tomó la fotografía. Un pequeño grupo de gente, algunos saludándolo, otros levantando sus lentes, lo miraron.**_

_**- Aquí estoy yo- dijo Moody, señalándose a si mismo innecesariamente. El Moody de la fotografía era inconfundible, aunque su pelo estaba un poco menos gris y su nariz estaba intacta.- Dumbledore está al lado mío, Dedalus Diggle del otro lado... ésta es Marlene McKinnon, la mataron dos semanas después de tomar esta foto, se llevaron a toda su familia. Estos son Frank y Alice Longbottom...**_

_**El estómago de Harry, ya molesto, se encogió al ver a Alice Longbottom: conocía su cara redonda y amigable muy bien, aunque nunca se la hubieran presentado, porque era la viva imagen de su hijo Neville.**_

_**-... pobres diablos- gruñó Moody.- mejor estar muerto que lo que les pasó a ellos... y esta es Emmeline Vance, ya la conoces, y este es Lupin, obviamente... Benjuí Fenwick, que también cayó, sólo pudimos encontrarlo a pedazos... muévanse, ahí- agregó, golpeando ligeramente la foto, por lo que las personitas fotográficas se movieron, de forma que los que estaban parcialmente a oscuras se pusieron a la vista.**_

_**- Este es Edgar Bones... el hermano de Amelia Bones, también capturaron a él y a su familia; era un gran mago... Sturgis Podmore, se ve joven... Caradoc Dearborn, se desvaneció seis meses después de esto, nunca encontramos su cuerpo... Hagrid, por supuesto, luce exactamente como siempre... Elphias Dodge, lo conoces, olvidé que solía usar ese estúpido sobrero... Gideon Prewett, hicieron falta cinco mortífagos para matarlo; junto a su hermano Fabian, pelearon como héroes... muévanse, muévanse...  
Las personitas volvieron a moverse y los que estaban escondidos a la derecha se pusieron al frente de la foto.**_

_**- Este es el hermano de Dumbledore, Abeforth, sólo una vez me reuní con el, un tipo extraño... este es Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort lo mató personalmente... Sirius, cuando aún tenía pelo corto... ¡y aquí vienen los que te deben interesar!**_

_**El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Sus padres lo saludaban, sentados a ambos lados de un hombre bajito de mirada acuosa, que Harry reconoció enseguida como Colagusano, el que le había dado el paradero de los padres de Harry a Voldemort y así ayudó a llevarlos a la muerte.**_

_**- ¿Y?- preguntó Moody.**_

_**Harry miró la cara llena de cicatrices de Moody. Evidentemente Moody tenía la impresión de haber dado a Harry una gran alegría." **_

Cuanta gente ya había muerto en esta lucha. Más recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Ginny atrapada en la cámara Secreta, Hermione petrificada, la tortura de los padres de Neville. El asesinato de sus padres.

Siguió leyendo, respirando agitadamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**Bien, ¿ya tienes ese momento? **

**Tú tienes la oportunidad de salvar a tus seres queridos. **

**Ahora, recuerda a todos los que te causaron algún mal a ti, o a algún ser cercano.**

Uno a uno, desfilaron en su cabeza Los Mortifagos y el mismísimo Voldemort. La sangre le corría cada vez más a prisa en su cuerpo, sentía como un odio único crecía en su interior.

**Crea alguna criatura y mantenla quieta. **

Harry tomo su varita y transformo un viejo zapato en una pequeña liebre, que saltó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!. – al instante el pequeño animal se quedo quieto, al lado de la puerta.

**Imagina, que ese animal, es tu enemigo. El ser que más odias. Recuerda todo lo que te hizo. Ahora quiero que apuntes a ese animal, y digas: Avada Kedavra.**

Las estridentes risas de Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort sonaron en su cabeza.

El libro le temblaba en la mano, estaba furioso, lagrimas de odio le caían, había revivido todos sus peores recuerdos, había expuesto todas sus heridas.

Se levanto de la cama y apuntó a la liebre, que miró al mago asustada.

Si alguien hubiese visto en ese momento a Harry Potter no lo hubiera reconocido, sus facciones estaban desencajadas, mostraba una mirada animal, un odio que cualquier ser viviente hubiese podido sentir… y temer.

-AVADA KEDAVRA! –


	9. Descubriéndose

Capitulo Noveno. – Descubriéndose.

-AVADA KEDAVRA! – el grito salió de lo más profundo de su ser, de alguna manera Grindelwald había logrado sacar sus peores recuerdos, para convertirlos en un odio que nunca había experimentado.

La potencia del hechizo y la explosión lo hicieron volar hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

Harry Potter despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Se tocó la nuca, tenía sangre seca; lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. En el lugar donde supuestamente estaba la puerta de la habitación de Sirius, solo había un montón de escombros, su hechizo había destruido casi la mitad de la planta alta.

Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado el director: "Lo que necesitas para vencer a Voldemort está dentro tuyo Harry".

Pero Dumbledore estaba equivocado. No era el amor lo que iba a salvar a Harry Potter. Recordó la profecía "Y tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce".

Miró al Diario detenidamente. Analizandolo. Entendió su poder. Lo que estaba haciendo era descubrirse a sí mismo, se estaba liberando.

¿De qué? De los prejuicios, de las ataduras de su mente. Todas aquellas cosas que le habían enseñado de pequeño. "Slytherin es la casa donde han salido todos los magos oscuros" "El heredero de Slytherin mató a tus padres" "Las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas".

El diario lo liberaba de la prisión que le habían impuesto desde los once años de edad. Una prisión para la mente, para el pensamiento libre. Para llegar donde nadie quería que llegue, para lograr lo que nunca antes nadie había logrado.

Ahora entendía mejor a Voldemort. El comprendió todo esto mucho antes que él y sin ayuda.

-Yo también quiero ser especial, único.

Luego de oír en voz alta sus palabras miró el Diario con miedo y luego los destrozos que había provocado su maldición.

Tomo el diario, lo guardo en el cofre, al lado de la poción, y lo dejo sobre la cama. Levantó su varita y movió los escombros que le impedían el paso.

Se dio una larga ducha, las nuevas sensaciones aun bullían en su interior. El Diario había encendido una llama en su interior, era una fuego que le costaba calmar, aun sentía odio, ese odio abrasador, que le carcomía por dentro.

Se tomó fuertemente la cabeza para intentar calmarse, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, recordando todo lo que había experimentado, después de largos minutos lo logró.

Aun le quedaba un día antes de asistir a la estación de King Cross para tomar el viaje a Hogwarts. Utilizo ese ultimo día, para reparar toda la destrucción que ocasiono su hechizo, y también para pensar.

Eran muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte odio, un odio irracional que no podía contener. Por otro lado el temor a convertirse en algo que no deseaba, un recuerdo se había apoderado de su mente desde que vio los escombros. El único Avada Kedavra que había ocasionado algo similar a lo que hizo Harry esa noche, fue el día que Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados, y cuando el que no debe ser nombrado intento matar al pequeño Harry reboto la maldición, destruyendo lo que era su hogar.

El único que podía hacer un Avada Kedavra como el suyo, era Voldemort.

El primero de septiembre llegó al fin, Harry Potter se despertó, había tomado la decisión de que haría una pausa en la lectura del diario hasta no conocer más de la vida de Grindelwald. Tenía bastante miedo de los cambios que podía sufrir si continuaba leyendo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se sorprendió con el estado de la vieja casona Black, los cuidados y remodelaciones que había efectuado Dobby eran simplemente increíbles, ahora parecía una mansión. Tomo nota mental de agradecer al elfo, no se había portado muy bien con él los últimos días.

Salió al frio Londres con tiempo de sobra, llevaba su baúl en una mano y en la otra, oculta en un bolsillo de su túnica, su varita.

Llego al andén 9/34 sin mayor complicación, y allí vio al imponente Expreso de Hogwarts. Era temprano, había pocos estudiantes dando vueltas. La seguridad era excesiva, había decenas de aurores dando vueltas entre los estudiantes, revisando sus maletas y túnicas, parecía el ingreso a una cárcel en vez de un colegio.

Divisó a Remus que estaba entre los aurores que custodiaban una puerta de ingreso al tren. Aun tenía control sobre el Imperius.

-Por aquí Harry. –Indicó el licántropo apenas lo vio.

Un auror hizo el amago de querer examinarlo, como hacían a todos los estudiantes.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – Lupin lo miraba desenfocado- ¿En serio vas a revisar a Harry Potter?

El auror miró contrariado a Lupin.

-Tenemos ordenes de que todo estudiante debe ingresar al colegio libre de cualquier objeto que pueda ser considerado como tenebroso.- Respondió el auror en un tono que nada tenía que envidiar a Percy.

-¿Ah si?. Por tu propia seguridad te aconsejo que no le pongas un dedo encima. Nadie va a tocar a Harry. – Un brillo de locura, propio del lobo que tenia dentro apareció en los ojos de Lupin.

El auror retrocedió unos pasos. Después de todo, ese joven era el único símbolo de resistencia del "bando de la luz" como lo llamaban los medios. Sin contar que no tenía nada de ganas de discutir con un hombre considerado socialmente como una amenaza viviente.

-Está bien, puede pasar. – El auror intento que no se vislumbrara el medio que le dispensaba el hombre lobo, pero con poco éxito.

Encontró un vagón libre, entró y cerró las cortinas. Cada vez el ruido en la estación iba aumentando, estaban tardando demasiado en partir y Harry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta de su vagón se abrió.

Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione se sorprendieron al que Harry les apuntaba con la varita.

-Lo siento, "Alerta Permanente" – dijo Harry imitando a Ojo Loco.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - supimos que estabas en Grimmauld Place, pero nadie nos dijo como podíamos visitarte, lo lamentamos...

-No hay problema Hermione, me sirvió el tiempo solo para pensar. En serio, estoy bien. – Harry compuso una sonrisa que logró engañar a sus amigos.

-Hola Harry- saludo Ginny con un abrazo un poco más tímida.

-¿Cómo estas camarada?- preguntó Ron.

-En la lucha – contestó Harry sonriendo, y ambos amigos cruzaron un abrazo fraternal.

Más tarde, y después que Harry esquivara unas inquisitivas preguntas de Hermione, y Fred y George se jugaran algunas bromas, la morena les recordó a Ron y a Ginny que debían dirigirse al vagón de los Prefectos.

Harry miro a Ginny con algo de desilusión, había pensado disfrutar de su compañía durante aquel viaje y hasta intentar unos momentos de privacidad, que desde aquella noche en el jardín de la madriguera, no habían vuelto a compartir.

-Será solo por unas horas... luego volveremos aquí... -le prometió Ginny mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno Harry, temo que nosotros también vamos a abandonarte... te quedaras solo por un rato.- dijo Fred fingiendo tristeza, una vez que habían quedado los tres solos.

-Cierto compañero... tenemos negocios que atender.- reconoció George

-Tranquilos, estaré bien.

Pasados algunos largos minutos, Harry estaba recostado de la ventanilla, apunto de dormirse, cuando un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta y se incorporo rápidamente al ver a Susan Bones sonriéndole. Lucia increíblemente atractiva.

-Hola Harry... -saludo suavemente

-Hola Susan...¿qué tal?.- dijo Harry tratando de no lucir nervioso al ver como la chica se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues no muy bien...te he extrañado mucho.- confesó ella, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el muslo derecho de Harry.

Él solamente atino a sonreír, porque un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo coherente.

-¿Estas tu solo en este vagón?.- pregunto Susan mirando a su alrededor.

-No... Ron, Hermione y Ginny están en el vagón de prefectos y Fred y George deben de estar por volver.- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente. De pronto un extraño ímpetu le hizo formularse una idea y sin remordimientos la expreso.- ¿Por qué preguntas... tienes algo en mente?

-Pues si.- reconoció la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.- hay un compartimiento vació al final de este pasillo... ¿te gustaría ir...?

Efectivamente el compartimiento estaba totalmente vacío. Harry entro detrás de Susan. Cerró la puerta y con su varita conjuro un hechizo para sellarla, de manera que nadie pudiese abrirla, y ningún sonido pudiese salir. Se volvió luego hacia ella quien permanecía de pie. Se miraron por unos segundos y él se le acerco lentamente. No entendía muy bien porque daba cabida a la extraña situación que estaba a punto de desarrollar entre ambos, pero al sentir de nuevo los ardientes labios de la chica entre los suyos y su lengua jugueteando con la suya, supo que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Hábilmente Susan le quito la túnica escolar y el chaleco. Retiro sin problemas la corbata y la camisa. Harry la observó mientras ella recorría con sus labios su cuello y bajaba por su pecho. De pronto se sintió incomodo al comprender que la chica se había percatado de la marca que llevaba, la marca de la Orden del Fénix. Pero Susan no pareció sorprenderse ni inmutarse, al contrario, pareció complacida. Delineo la figura suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, el tatuaje era un Fenix que tenía las garras hacia el frente, en posición de ataque, y mirándolo a los ojos le susurro seductoramente.

-Eres un miembro de la Orden del Fénix... No podía esperar menos de ti, Harry Potter.

Y sin esperar respuesta lo beso apasionadamente.

Él moreno, presa de una excitación incontrolable, la despojó de sus ropas y se perdió entre su blanca y suave piel, que sin problemas se rindió a sus deseos.

Devoro todo a su paso, pasando por su cuello y llegando hasta los rozados pezones, los cuales mordisqueó a su antojo, su piel tenía un aroma que lo enloquecía.

Susan lo empujó levemente y Harry se sentó. La tomo por la cintura y la invito a sentarse en su regazo. Y así lo hizo, no sin antes dejar en libertad el miembro masculino visiblemente erecto.

Ella lo atrapo entre sus piernas, y dejándose vencer por la gravedad lo introdujo en sí.

Él no pudo evitar gemir al sentirse dentro de ella, y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente.

No dejaron de mirarse mientras gemían y suspiraban bajo los efectos de aquel encuentro que cada momento cobraba más fuerza.

Harry no podía creer lo que ocurría. Estaba haciendo por primera vez el amor. Allí en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, con quien menos él se hubiese imaginado. Todo era tan inverosímil, tan increíblemente aturdidor, tan excitantemente placentero.

Y es que la chica sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Harry solamente se dejo llevar. Sin embargo parecía que él también sabía cómo brindar placer a su compañera, la cual se lo demostraba cada vez con más fervor.

Llegaron al límite, dejándose aturdir por un increíble placer que los recorrió por entero. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, mientras lograban recobrar la calma.

-Ha sido increíble Harry.- dijo Susan con voz entrecortada.- como me lo había imaginado.

-Tú has sido quien ha hecho que esto haya sido así.- respondió Harry besándole el cuello.

-Quisiera saber si estás dispuesto a repetirlo de vez en cuando.- pregunto ella con cierta picardía.

Harry la miró contrariado. Recordó a Ginny y por un momento la culpa lo embargo. Pero al verse reflejado en esos cálidos ojos claros, de nuevo la vanidad tomó fuerza en su interior.

-Se que estas con Ginny Weasley... pero te doy mi palabra que ella no se enterara.- confeso Susan sin un dejo de culpa en su voz.

El chico se sorprendió aun más ante tal declaración. Sonrió, bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de ella, los apretó con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-Será como tú quieras.

-Así me gusta.- ronroneó ella.- veras lo bien que la vamos a pasar.

De regreso a su compartimiento, Harry volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba, antes de que Susan apareciera. Miró de nuevo por la ventanilla, viéndose a si mismo reflejado en el cristal, sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron de forma enigmática. Parecía que este nuevo año que daba comienzo sería muy diferente a los anteriores.


	10. Vida en Hogwarts

Capitulo Decimo. "Vida en Hogwarts."

El silbato del expreso se dejó escuchar por toda la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar el agudo sonido, seguido de un barullo de voces. Se había quedado profundamente dormido recostado del cristal. Abrió más los ojos y se estiró perezosamente, observo a su alrededor y comprendió que estaba solo. Sus amigos no habían vuelto. Ni siquiera comió las acostumbradas golosinas de media mañana. Pero ninguno de esos detalles hicieron mella en él. Había estado en una mejor compañía, haciendo cosas sin duda más interesantes y disfrutando de una golosina mucho más exquisita.

Salió al medio del pasillo, que ya comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos. En la distancia distinguió a Hermione, indicando el camino a un grupo de niños.

-Los de primero por aquí, vamos síganme...

-Oh, Harry lamento la tardanza...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El moreno volvió el rostro. Era Ginny que algo acalorada lo tomaba de la mano.

-Es que McGonagall nos retuvo todo el viaje, dándonos los pormenores de nuestros nuevos deberes... –intentó explicarse.

-¿McGonagall viajaba en el tren?... -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si... no sabes todo lo que nos ha encargado... -dijo Ginny con fastidio... casi seremos los guardianes privados de cada alumno.

-¿Y eso por qué?... -preguntó Harry mientras bajaban del tren, solo por intentar seguir la conversación, en realidad no estaba para nada interesado en el tema. Su mirada buscaba inconscientemente a otra chica.

-Pues con todo lo ocurrido el año pasado... -decía Ginny mientras caminaba al lado de Harry -quieren la mayor vigilancia posible... pero como bien ha dicho Malfoy eso va a ser bastante difícil... sin embargo yo le dije que si nos organizábamos bien tal vez funcionaría.

-¿Malfoy?.-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Ginny, olvidando por completo a quien estaba buscando.- ¿desde cuándo hablas tu con él?

-Harry no seas tonto.- le reprochó ella sin poder evitar sonreír.- ambos somos prefectos... tenemos que dirigirnos la palabra en algunos momentos.

-Pues no quiero que mi novia este "dirigiéndole la palabra" al cretino de Malfoy.-reclamó Harry molesto.- es un idiota, además sospechamos que sea un espía de Voldemort.

-Y...¿desde cuándo soy yo tu novia?.- preguntó Ginny con picardía. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, Harry no se lo había pedido oficialmente, así que jugaría a la desentendida un poco.

-¿Cómo, que desde cuándo?... ¿acaso nosotros no quedamos en eso.- pregunto Harry muy sorprendido?.

-No. Nosotros no hemos quedado en nada, señor Potter.- le recordó Ginny.-

-Pero...pero... ¿cómo que no?... si yo te dije...

-CAMINEN... VAMOS RÁPIDO... NOS DEJAN LOS CARRUAJES.- les gritó Ron

Y así era. Solo quedaban dos carruajes y si no se apuraban quizás no conseguirían puesto. Ginny corrió hasta su hermano, dejando a Harry confundido con su actitud.

La pelirroja se subió al carruaje con una sonrisa

-¿Y esa sonrisa?.- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Estoy siguiendo tus consejos.- le informó rápidamente en un susurro, cuando se sentó a su lado.- veremos que sucede.

Harry subió, tenía mala cara. Miró de reojo a las chicas y se sentó al lado de Ron, quien engullía una rana de chocolate

-¿Qué pasa compañero?... ¿por qué esa cara de felicidad?.- preguntó Ron con sorna.

Harry no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Ron miro a las muchachas, como pidiendo una explicación, pero ellas solo se encogieron de hombros en señal de indiferencia.

El moreno no podía disimular su molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Ginny a negar que era su novia?. Si bien era cierto que no se lo había pedido con formalidad, ni usando todas las palabras, él se suponía que había quedado sobreentendido.

Al detenerse el carruaje frente a las escaleras del castillo, Harry fue el primero en bajar. Ron lo siguió muy de cerca.

-Harry ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás molesto porque permaneciste solo durante todo el trayecto? –preguntó Ron mientras intentaba alcanzarlo..-lamento que así haya sido... pero esa McGonagall nos retuvo con una sarta de tonterías... además... yo... y Hermione... bueno... nosotros...

-No te preocupes Ron... no estoy molesto por eso.- le aseguró Harry deteniéndose, para que su amigo lo alcanzara.- es tu hermana...

-¿Ginny?... ¿qué paso con ella?.- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Nada... supongo que cosas de mujeres.- contestó Harry sin deseos de entrar en detalle.- vamos, me muero de hambre, no quiero perderme el banquete por nada del mundo.

Los chicos subieron rápidamente la amplia escalinata y se perdieron por las puertas dobles de roble. Más atrás les seguían las chicas.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano.- dijo Ginny algo temerosa.- Harry esta furioso...

-Peor para él.- opinó Hermione mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la blusa y luego el de la túnica, para tratar de tapar la mayor parte de su piel.- tienes que mantenerte firme Ginny si quieres que él realmente asuma un compromiso ¿no te fijaste como lo miran las chicas?

-No.- negó Ginny abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.- ¿quién se atrevió a mirar a mi novio?

-No es tu novio... recuérdalo.- recalcó Hermione.- además, ¿crees que las demás chicas no tienen ojos? Harry se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más atractivos... hay que estar ciega para no darse cuenta.

Un extraño palpito se acuno en el corazón de Ginny. La idea de negarse a ser la novia de Harry, ya no le parecía tan buena.

Al entrar al gran comedor, vio a Harry de pie junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a sus otros compañeros, y con rabia notó que Hermione tenía razón. Más de una miraba al moreno de una forma poco decorosa. Hasta algunas chicas de Slytherin no despegaban sus ojos de él.

Se sentó frustrada al lado de algunas de sus compañeras. Pasó un trago de agua por su garganta, para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir, para informarle a todas esas víboras que Harry era de su propiedad.

El moreno se sentó entre sus amigos, casi frente a Ginny. La miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, cuando ella clavo sus ojos en él.

Si ella quería hacerse la desentendida, él le daría el gusto. Porque ya había notado la admiración que su cambio físico ese año estaba causando entre el género femenino. Por lo que no dudó que un momento como el vivido en el tren, tal vez se repetiría por más de una ocasión.

-Harry este año se escoge nuevo capitán de Quidditch.- dijo Seamus emocionado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- quizás te escojan a ti...

-No creo.-dijo Harry desestimando la opinión de su compañero.- es un puesto de mucha responsabilidad.

-Pero si no eres tu... ¿quién mas puede?.- preguntó Ron sorprendido.- para todos, tú eres el indicado para ese puesto.

-Hay otras cosas que ocuparan mi tiempo.- reconoció Harry pensativo.- aunque el Quidditch se merece todo el esfuerzo y tiempo posible, porque esa copa tiene que ser nuestra.

-Precisamente por eso.- intervino Neville.- Malfoy es el nuevo capitán de Slytherin... solo tú puedes darle la pelea.

Harry no opinó, porque en ese preciso momento McGonagall pidió silencio. Era el momento de la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Y mientras cada uno iba pasando al frente y el sombrero seleccionador gritaba los nombres de las diferentes casas, el moreno pensó que sus compañeros tenían razón, quien mejor que él para ser el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor, era el único con la experiencia necesaria, y sin duda el mejor jugador. Miro a su alrededor captando las miradas femeninas que lo observaban sin disimulo alguno. Les dedicó una singular sonrisa a algunas de ellas, las cuales se mostraron nerviosas, algo que alimentó sus ganas de probar cada uno de esos labios. Sin embargo de pronto se sintió extraño, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran comunes en él. Algo le estaba pasando. Algo que quizás se le podría escapar de las manos. Volvió su mirada a Dumbledore quien hablaba en ese momento, y recordó cual era y debía ser su único objetivo: el ED y entrenarse todo lo que se fuere posible para rescatar a Sirius del "Velo".

Sin embargo alguien más, había estado observando todo de forma silenciosa.

Mientras subía las escaleras junto a sus compañeros, rumbo a la casa Gryffindor, se topo de frente con Draco Malfoy y sus compinches.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron por un momento de forma desafiante.

-Este año conocerás de que esta hecho un verdadero mago de sangre pura, Potter.- dijo Draco con petulancia.-

-Sí es del mismo material del que están hechos tú y toda familia.- dijo Harry con burla.- pues ya lo se... y es de un olor muy desagradable, que solo a los animales que comen carroña les gusta.

-No voy a tolerar tus insultos Potter.- increpó Draco furioso.

En realidad solo quería una excusa para iniciar una pelea con el moreno. Pero antes de que sacara su varita mágica de la túnica, Harry había colocado la suya, de forma hábil, debajo del mentón del rubio.

-Soy yo el que no va tolerarte nada Malfoy.- enfatizó Harry.- por tu bien, no me provoques, que si me buscas me vas a encontrar.

-Harry... por favor... déjalo.- intervino Hermione.- es muy pronto para que le resten puntos a Gryffindor por tu culpa.

-¡Cállate Hermione!.- le ordenó.- ¡nadie ha pedido tu opinión!.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros. La morena retrocedió un par de pasos, al ver un gélido brillo en los ojos de Harry.

Draco también mantuvo la distancia, atento a cualquier movimiento. Comenzaron a escucharse pasos en la lejanía, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más audibles. Harry guardo su varita y dedicándole una última mirada al rubio, emprendió la retirada.

-¿Por qué trataste a Hermione así?.- le reclamó Ron una vez que estuvieron en la habitación

-Ella se lo buscó.- dijo Harry molesto.- siempre está dando ordenes... y tratando de inmiscuirse donde no le corresponde.

-No voy a permitir que hables así de ella.- dijo Ron también molesto.- ella solo trataba de evitar un enfrentamiento entre Malfoy y tú, y que algún profesor los pillara... solo trataba de ayudar.

Harry no respondió. No quería iniciar una disputa y menos con Ron. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el asunto.

-No me ignores.-exigió Ron.- sabes que no tenias razón para tratarla así... ¿qué te está pasando?

-Está bien Ron.- dijo Harry por fin.- lo siento... me extralimite

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte Harry.

Esa noche el moreno no bajo a cenar, no estaba de humor. Había superado miles de obstáculos luchado y ocultado pensamientos a las mentes oscuras más poderosas del mundo, y una simple pelea con Hermione ni siquiera le dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaron juntos hasta el gran comedor. Hermione ya estaba sentada al lado de Pavarti, examinando su horario. Ron miró a Harry de forma significativa.

El moreno entendió las indirectas de su amigo, por lo que se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Hola Hermione...¿dormiste bien?.- preguntó Harry algo apenado.

La chica lo ignoró. Harry intentó llamar su atención, por lo que colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Lo siento Hermione... discúlpame... ayer me comporte como un verdadero idiota, no fue mi intención.-

Se dedicaron una mirada. Él le sonrió tratando de expresar su arrepentimiento. Ella sonrió levemente

-Harry... tenemos que hablar.- le pidió en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

Hedwig, la lechuza blanca interrumpió la conversación. Traía un pergamino atado a su pata derecha. Ululo abriendo las alas, y mientras Harry retiraba el pergamino, la lechuza bebió de la copa de su amo y luego remontó el vuelo.

El chico leyó el pergamino y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿De qué se trata?.- preguntó Ron tratando de leer por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Algo sin importancia.- dijo Harry guardando rápidamente el pergamino en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.- Dobby me envía sus saludos.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, se encogió de hombros y atacó su plato de avenas. Hermione mantenía su mirada sobre Harry, quien decidió ignorarla. Su mente estaba ocupada en las palabras que acababa de leer.

-Buenos días.- saludó McGonagall frente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buenos días.- respondieron a coro los alumnos.

-Potter. Necesito verte en mi oficina antes de tu primera clase del día.-

Harry se puso en pie, al ver que la subdirectora emprendía el camino fuera del gran comedor. Y sin mediar palabras con nadie, se levantó y fue tras ella. Siguiéndole los pasos, se dirigió hasta su despacho. Recordó el pergamino que llevaba en su bolsillo, lo saco y volvió a leerlo

"Te he extrañado tanto... dime por favor donde podemos vernos y cuando"... Susan Bones

Esta vez sonrió con malicia, dejando que su mente volara por todo el castillo, buscando un lugar ideal para un encuentro, como el que ya su imaginación tenía planeado desde el mismo momento de bajarse del tren.

-Bien Potter... pase y cierre la puerta...

Era la voz de McGonagall. Harry fijó su atención en la subdirectora, apartando a Susan de sus pensamientos.

-Como bien sabe, este año necesitamos de un nuevo capitán de Quidditch... así que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como yo, hemos decidido que sea usted, quien asuma este puesto.- dijo la subdirectora sin preámbulos, sin causar ningún tipo de asombro en el chico.- sin embargo quiero que sepa que al principio no estaba de acuerdo, porque este año será muy fuerte para usted... entre sus clases habituales, los entrenamientos de la ED y los de Quidditch, necesitara de mucha disciplina para llevar a cabo todas esas labores sin que ninguna perjudique lo más importante: su rendimiento escolar.

-No se preocupe profesora.- acotó Harry con algo de petulancia.- podré manejar todo a la perfección

-Por favor señor Potter.- intervino McGonagall mirándolo fijamente.- lo conozco desde su primer curso... usted es un alumno promedio y ha tenido que esforzarse tanto o más que el resto del alumnado, en algunas materias... así que me parece que este año tendrá que tomar las cosas más en serio para poder cumplir con lo que se espera de usted.

Harry sintió una repentina oleada de rabia como respuesta a las palabras de la bruja, pero su cordura reprimió su deseo de quejarse, porque ella tenía toda la razón. Si bien sus notas eran bastante aceptables y había obtenido todos sus TIMOS, también era muy cierto que para lograrlo debió estudiar y practicar por horas interminables, y muchas veces había necesitado de la ayuda de Hermione.

-Es por ello que le he pedido a la señorita Granger que le ayude.- interrumpió McGonagall sus pensamientos.- algo que no será ningún problema para ambos, dado la gran amistad que los une.

-Ella siempre me ha ayudado, sin que nadie se lo pida.- puntualizó Harry sin poder evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Lo sé Potter, eso para nadie es un secreto.- confesó ella.- solo que lo que antes hacían a escondidas, prefiero que ahora lo hagan con mi consentimiento.

Una duda surgió en la mente de Harry. ¿Hasta qué punto estaría enterada la profesora McGonagall de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos?.

-Se le hace tarde Potter... su próxima clase empieza en cinco minutos- le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

Harry abandonó el despacho con la firme convicción de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: La jefa de la casa Gryffindor sabia más de lo que decía.


	11. Recuerdos de un amor necesitado

Apresuró el paso para llegar justo a tiempo a la primera clase del día: Encantamientos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos y se hablaban casi en susurros. Harry se sentó detrás de ellos y alcanzó a escuchar parte de lo que decían

-Vamos Hermione, yo sé que quieres tanto como yo.- le decía Ron con impaciencia.- ¿o es que no te gusto?

-Sabes que lo que siento por ti es más que gusto.- dijo Hermione indignada.- pero no se... si... si estoy lista.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se escondió entre las páginas del libro que tenia frente a sí. Ron suspiró resignado y se apartó de ella con cierta molestia, tenía las orejas coloradas.

Harry los miró sorprendido. No podía imaginarse a sus dos amigos en una situación intima. Pero era algo inevitable. Si él llegó hasta el límite con Susan Bones, con quien si a penas había cruzado un par de palabras en el curso anterior, que sería entre ellos, que desde hacía mucho se les notaba a leguas lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El profesor comenzó la clase explicando los hechizos que aprenderían aquel año, como preparación para los EXTASIS.

Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien escribía rápidamente sobre su pergamino. En la mente del pelirrojo se aglomeraron algunos recuerdos.

Flash Back

Caminaban de regreso de la reunión de prefectos. Les tocaba la primera ronda de vigilancia.

-Me parece exagerado todo el trabajo que nos han asignado.- se quejó Ron de pronto mientras detenía su andar.- no quiero ser la niñera de nadie.

-No vamos a ser niñeras Ron.- intentó explicar Hermione.- es solo que las medidas de seguridad van a ser incrementadas y nosotros como prefectos debemos ayudar.

-Tonterías... ¿te imaginas cuando Harry se entere que tu vas a estar siguiéndole los pasos?- bufó Ron.- se pondrá furioso de que lo espíes

-Yo no voy a espiarlo.- se defendió la chica.- solo a estar más pendiente de él que de costumbre... además McGonagall me aseguró que se encargaría de que Harry colabore conmigo.

-Pues no sé, como va a hacer ella para lograr que Harry acepte que tu estés pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día.- dijo Ron pensativo con la miraba clavada en sus pies.- además esa idea me pone mal.

-Oh por favor Ronald, no seas exagerado.- le reprochó Hermione algo risueña.- primero no voy a estar con Harry todo el día, solo cuando sea necesario, tengo que respetar su intimidad... y segundo... ¿por qué esa idea te pone mal?

Ron levantó la mirada y la dejó fija en los ojos de Hermione. Se miraron por un rato.

-Quizás este era el momento- pensó el pelirrojo.

Él se acerco a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que chocó con la pared del pasillo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- susurró Ron, colocando sus manos temblorosas en la cintura de ella.

Hermione sintió el respirar irregular de Ron, seguido del calor de sus labios. Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a besarla suavemente. Volvieron a fijar sus miradas el uno en el otro, hasta que instintivamente cerraron los párpados a medida que el beso se fue profundizando. Para Ron fue increíble sentirla así, y saberla a su merced.

Ella abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Ron, hasta que rozó la suya. Ambos gimieron ante el húmedo contacto. Las manos de Hermione lo tomaron por los hombros y lo atrajo más hacia ella y luego sus dedos subieron por su cuello hasta perderse por sus rojos cabellos.

Ron la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que el beso se hacía mas frenético y les robaba poco a poco el aliento.

Presos de la necesidad de respirar, se separaron, pero el chico no deseaba separarse del abrazo, por lo que rápidamente hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Hermione, quien no dejaba de suspirar, hasta que un dolor agudo le obligó a separarse de él.

-Ron ¿qué demonios haces? - preguntó molesta llevándose la mano al cuello

-Lo... lo... lo siento... no... No fue... mí... mi intención.- tartamudeó

-Me mordiste.- reclamó ella

-Perdóname Herms.- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo.- es que me gustas mucho... te deseo tanto…

-Pero ¿que deseas?... ¿comerme?...

Hermione calló al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Ron.

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se encontró dentro de un compartimiento, con él sobre su cuerpo, besándola con desenfreno, sin dejar de repetirle todo lo que su corazón había callado hasta ese momento, todo lo que sus instintos deseaban hacerle.

Hermione intentaba corresponder con el mismo afán, porque aunque deseaba aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquella no era la forma en que ella lo había ideado.

El traqueteo de tren sobre los rieles, los hizo separarse un poco para evitar caer al suelo.

-Ron creo que mejor nos calmamos un poco.- sugirió Hermione ruborizada al verse semidesnuda.- de seguro nos están buscando... además no hemos cumplido con la ronda.

-Al diablo con la ronda... quien piensa en eso ahora... ven.- le pidió Ron mientras la tomaba por la cintura con cierta brusquedad y la atraía hacia él.- dime exactamente donde quedaron mis labios.

-No Ronald... no... Este no es el lugar... ni el momento.- le recordó ella tratando de soltarse.

-Eso no importa... lo importante es que me vuelves loco.- gruñó al volver a su cuello

-Me haces daño.- gimió ella al sentir como él volvía a morderla.

Lo empujó con fuerza y abandonó el compartimiento antes de él pudiera reaccionar.

Fin Flash Back.

Y ahora estaban allí, sentado uno al lado del otro, tan cerca como no lo habían vuelto a estar, porque aunque él intento buscarla y quedarse a solas con ella, Hermione magistralmente lo evitó todo ese tiempo. Pero si Ron hubiese echado un vistazo al pergamino de ella, se encontraría con que la morena no había escrito nada en el. También había pasado la hora recordando el incidente del tren.

Durante el intermedio, antes de la siguiente clase, Harry le pidió a Ron hablar, lo que Hermione aprovecho para huir.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?- preguntó Ron sin disimular su frustración al ver como la morena se alejaba de ellos.

-Soy el nuevo capitán de Quidditch.- le notificó ignorando que Ron no le prestaba la atención debida.- así que esta misma tarde comenzamos los entrenamientos.

-Te felicito.- dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.- cuanto más rápido empiecen esos entrenamientos mejor... así dejo de pensar en tonterías...

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- preguntó preocupado el moreno.- estuviste muy ausente en la clase y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione... ¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

-Pues... si... pasaron algunas cosas, que me tienen aturdido.- confesó ruborizado.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que?

Harry observaba divertido como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba de un rojo encendido. Y sonrió al pensar que quizás ya había experimentado lo mismo que él.

-Cosas, Harry, cosas... cosas entre Hermione y yo... cosas que solo habían estado en mis sueños y que ahora que las he vivido no puedo sacármelas de la mente...

Ron se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia y volvía a bajar su mirada.

-Te entiendo compañero.- dijo Harry solidario.- yo también he...

Un par de campanadas les indico que era hora de volver a clases, por lo que ambos chicos caminaron al aula de Transformaciones.

Ron no podía evitar mirar a Harry, al parecer él había estado a punto de decirle algo. ¿Sería acaso que su amigo y su hermanita...?

Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada escudriñadora de Ron. Por un momento estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error. Contarle a su mejor amigo sobre su encuentro con Susan Bones, no era para nada aconsejable, ya que el pelirrojo antes que ser su amigo, era el hermano mayor de su novia.

¿Novia? De nuevo recordó a Ginny, y la conversación que tenían pendiente.


	12. Sentirse como un hombre

Capitulo Decimo Segundo: Sentirse como un hombre.

El primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, en realidad solo fué una pequeña reunión para puntualizar quién ocupaba cada puesto, ya que con la vuelta de los gemelos el equipo quedaba completo, además de fijar los horarios de entrenamientos.

Ron estaba impaciente porque Harry dejara de hablar, deseaba estar en el castillo, justo cuando Hermione saliera de su clase de Aritmancia. Pero al mirar su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez, supo que ya el objeto de su impaciencia debía estar rumbo a la casa común de Gryffindor, por lo que sin importarle para nada que la reunión no terminará, salió corriendo.

-¿Y adonde va Ron con tanta prisa?- preguntó Katie Bell al ser casi atropellada por el chico.

-Las hormonas vuelven loco a cualquiera.- comentó George pícaramente.

-Y nuestro pequeño hermano no ha escapado a sus encantos.- bromó Fred.

-O a los de cierta morena.- puntualizó George.

Algunos comenzaron a reírse, sin embargo ni Harry ni Ginny los secundaron.

-No es gracioso que se burlen de nuestro hermano. Recuerden que Ron es muy susceptible a la opinión de los demás para jugar bien al Quiditch- les reprochó Ginny cuando estuvieron a solas.

-No fue nuestra intención.- respondió Fred.

-Pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.- intervino George.

-Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.- continuó Fred

-Que entre esos dos pasa algo.- concluyó George

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez, los gemelos tenían toda la razón.

-Creo que nuestro hermanito no necesitará de nuestra ayuda después de todo.- dijeron los dos a coro mientras abandonaban los vestuarios.- nos vemos luego... aprovechen nuestra ausencia.

Ginny tomó su mochila para abandonar el lugar, pero Harry se lo impidió tomándola de la mano.

-Espera... necesito hablarte.

-¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Ginny haciéndose la desentendida.

-Bien sabes que hay algo que aclarar.- le recordó Harry mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Hacia tanto que deseaba estar a solas con él.

Harry no pudo evitar la tentación de besarla. Y al hacerlo sintió que el deseo tomaba más fuerza en su interior.

Mientras sus labios acariciaban lentamente los labios femeninos, sus manos se introdujeron suevamente por debajo de la blusa, acariciando la suave piel. Ginny hizo lo propio, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda masculina.

Atrapó los pechos con sus manos, apretándolos con fuerza a medida que la besaba. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos azabache, mientras sus labios bajaron al cuello de él, haciéndolo estremecer ante la sensación de aquellos suaves besos por su piel. Esto aumento más el deseo de Harry por un contacto más intimo. Bajo sus manos por las caderas y los muslos de Ginny, con premura las deslizó por debajo de la falda y comenzó a tocar la ropa interior, sintiendo por encima de la tela, la humedad que había comenzado a manar de aquella zona producto del deseo.

De pronto un ruido le hizo detenerse, alguien más estaba en los vestuarios. Se separaron. Ginny corrió y se escondió en una de las duchas.

Harry se acomodó la corbata y la túnica justo a tiempo antes de que una voz le hiciera volverse

-Aquí estas.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al verlo. No había vuelto con Ron y se tardó mucho en regresar, así que pensó que algo quizás le había ocurrido.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y tratando de controlar su molestia ante la interrupción dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial Harry... solo que me preocupe al ver que no regresabas a la sala común.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pues ya vez... no me ha pasado nada.- Harry miró de reojo hacia las duchas.- creo que Ron te estaba buscando.

-Si así es... nos está esperando en el gran comedor... vamos Harry la cena ya está servida.

Y tomándolo de la mano le hizo seguirla. El chico no entendió la actitud de su amiga. No quería irse y dejar a Ginny.

-Adelántate... debo organizar algunas cosas.- se apresuró a decir él.- yo luego voy.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Harry pudo notar en su mirada que estaba preocupada por algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó por lo bajo, para que Ginny no le escuchara.- ¿Pasó algo con Ron?

La morena afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-¿Te hizo algo?... ¿se pelearon?- siguió preguntando para intentar entender la actitud de su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él se estaba impacientando. La adivinación no era su fuerte.

-¿Y entonces?

-No preguntes Harry... solo ven conmigo... acompáñame.- le pidió ella en un susurro.- Por favor…

Harry se detuvo en los ojos miel de la castaña. La suplica era sincera, nunca la había visto tan indefensa, tan preocupada. Sin poder resistir a esa suplica Harry abandonó los vestuarios junto a Hermione, sin poder decirle nada a Ginny.

La pelirroja salió unos minutos después de su escondite. Y con sigilo los siguió hasta el gran comedor.

Los dos chicos caminaban juntos sin decirse palabra. Ginny estaba presa de incertidumbre al notar la actitud de la morena hacia Harry. Pero al darse cuenta la forma que se trataban los tres amigos durante la cena, pudo comprender lo que ocurría. Hermione estaba usando de escudo a Harry para evitar que Ron se acercara a ella.

El moreno también lo había comprendido, por lo que se sintió fastidiado ante la situación. Suspiró frustrado y molesto por lo que dejó inconcluso con Ginny por ayudar a Hermione. Pero se resignó al notarla tan nerviosa. Miró de reojo a Ron, tratando de entender que sería lo que éste le había hecho para ponerla en ese estado.

De pronto una melodía llego a los oídos de Harry. Miro a su alrededor notando que al parecer nadie más la escuchaba. Y fue solo en ese instante que el tatuaje de la orden del fénix, grabado en su pecho comenzó a latirle, haciéndole comprender que estaba siendo convocado por la Orden.

Se puso rápidamente en pie y disculpándose, casi corrió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde lo esperaban.

-Gracias por venir Harry.- le dijo el director con una sonrisa.- debemos partir... nos esperan.

En una amplia habitación, varios magos y brujas estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa ovalada. Cuando Dumbledore y Harry aparecieron, el silencio se abrió paso.

Harry notó como las miradas se clavaban en él, lo que lo hizo sentirse algo incomodo. Entre los presentes pudo divisar a Remus, Tonks y Ojo Loco Moody, a los cuales se acercó rápidamente.

-Hola Harry... ¿Qué tal?.- preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro.

-Bien gracias.-respondió Harry sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al sentir el contacto femenino.- eeh... ¿y esta reunión a que se debe?

-Pronto lo sabrás muchacho, no seas impaciente.- dijo Moody carraspeando un poco.

Dumbledore los invitó a sentarse. Cuando todos ocuparon sus asientos alrededor de la mesa ovalada, el viejo mago habló.

-Como bien saben Voldemort ha logrado reunirse una vez más con todos sus Mortífagos y además cuenta con la ayuda de los gigantes, de los Dementores y me temo que los duendes están dudando también de unirse a sus fuerzas... es por ello que debemos trazar planes estratégicos de combate y de resistencia... no podemos permitir que su fuerzas sigan aumentando.

-Creo que ante todo, es prioridad saber si los aurores del ministerio aceptaron la ayuda que nosotros le hemos ofrecido.- preguntó un mago de hosco aspecto.

Las miradas se fijaron en Kingsley, quien se puso en pie y con tono grave habló.

-Los aurores aún no han decidido...como bien saben, su misión es muy diferente y tienen otras ideas que no congenian con las de la orden.

-Son unos estúpidos... se creen más magos que nosotros, solo porque salieron de una academia.- intervino molesto un mago de piel oscura.

Harry se molestó profundamente ante el comentario, porque sus padres habían sido aurores, y por la reacción que notó en varios de los allí presentes, supo que no solo él se sentía ofendido.

-Te recuerdo Oswald, que aquí, la gran mayoría somos aurores, y no somos ningunos estúpidos.- atacó Moody con furia, mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas sin parar.- además no hables de lo que no conoces... los aurores tienen sus reglas y estatutos... no pueden actuar con apasionamiento sino con profesionalismo.

-Volviendo al punto.- continuó Dumbledore dando por finalizada la discusión.- lo que debemos tratar esta noche señores, son nuestros siguientes pasos...

-He pensado que tal vez necesitamos más espías en Gringotts.- opinó Madame Bones.- el siguiente paso de Vo...Vo... el Señor Oscuro será con ellos.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado para otro con fastidio. Aún no lograba entender como un simple nombre no podía ser pronunciado.

-Es cierto, debemos tener más control sobre el enemigo.- enfatizo Oswald volviendo a tomar la palabra.- claro que no debemos arriesgar ninguna vida, ya hemos perdido muchas personas valiosas, para darnos el lujo de ver como merman nuestras fuerzas.

-Eso me hace formularme una pregunta.- dijo Kigsley mirando a Harry.- ¿qué hace el señor Potter entre nosotros esta noche?

Harry sintió de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él, por lo que buscó refugio en Dumbledore quien tomo la palabra.

-Como es de su conocimiento, el señor Potter es ahora un miembro más de la Orden del Fénix, por lo tanto debe asistir a todas las reuniones.

-Pero… ¿por qué a esta reunión?- insistió Kingsley.- hoy se dirán algunas cosas que quizás puedan perturbar el desenvolvimiento de Harry en su nuevo curso.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Abrió su boca para opinar, pero ante la mirada de Dumbledore no dijo nada.

-El señor Potter ha asumido mayores retos, así que no le veo problema a que nos acompañe esta noche.- acotó Madame Bones dirigiéndole una benévola sonrisa.

Harry también le sonrió, recordó a Susan y pensó:

-"Si usted supiera que clase de retos"

Pero desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Tiene usted razón Madame.- agregó Dumbledore.- pero lo mas importantes es que este año, Harry será un aliado valioso de la orden, ya que se le ha encargado la misión de entrenar a un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Eso me parece una excelente idea.- intervino Moody.- Potter sabe mucho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supo cómo defenderse en el ataque del Caldero Chorreante... sabe hechizos que solo magos y brujas con muchos años de experiencia han logrado conjurar.

De nuevo Harry se sintió observado y evaluado, pero esta vez sonrió con suficiencia y algo de arrogancia. Algunos le sonrieron complacidos, pero otros permanecieron incólumes, como Remus a quien aquella expresión en el rostro del chico y el brillo de sus ojos le causo incertidumbre.

Mientras escuchaba a los magos y brujas, tuvo pensamientos extraños. Por momentos se sentía superior a los que lo rodeaban. Las palabras de la profecía resonaban en sus oídos: "EL UNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER...". Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma diferente.

Llegó un momento, durante la reunión, que Harry comenzó a aburrirse. Lejos de llegar a un consenso, parecía que cada minuto que pasaba, los miembros de la Orden se enfrascaban más en discusiones sin sentido. De pronto recordó las asignaciones que tenía pendientes. Dumbledore pareció notarlo, porque pidió una pausa con el pretexto de que por grupos se discerniera sobre la propuesta de Remus de seguir en el propósito de convencer a los Vampiros del norte y los hombres lobo del oeste de la necesidad de llegar a un común entendimiento, con la comunidad mágica.

-Harry ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Dumbledore apartándolo del resto.- te noto muy callado.

-Es que tengo tarea pendiente.- confesó Harry admirado de si mismo, porque estar en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix bien podría decirse que sería algo increíble para un mago de su edad, pero al sentir que no era tomado en cuenta prefirió marcharse.

Dumbledore no lo retuvo. Harry regresó al despacho de éste y se fue rumbo a su sala común.

-"Me hacen ir a esa estúpida reunión, y ni siquiera piden mi opinión...¿qué se creen?",- pensaba mientras iba caminado por un pasillo,- "aunque... bueno... ¿qué podría opinar yo?- reconoció inteligentemente, sin embargo un pensamiento salido de un lugar recóndito de su corazón lo asaltó, "Pero yo soy el Elegido, yo soy él que tiene el poder para vencer, gracias a mi existe la posibilidad de destruir a Voldemort, sin mi esa Orden del Fénix no sería nada".

Cerca de las escaleras que llevan al Gran Comedor, escuchó su nombre, por lo que se detuvo cauteloso, y sacando la varita apuntó al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de invocar un hechizo, al ver un rostro conocido

-¡Susan!... ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó Harry molesto

-Discúlpame Harry... pero es que llevo horas esperándote... te he extrañado tanto... -reconoció Susan acercándose con timidez.

El moreno le sonrió con arrogancia, y con voz petulante le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo sé... ¿me has extrañado mucho verdad?...

-Sabes que si... hasta te envié una nota, donde te pedía que nos viéramos... -le recordó correspondiendo sin reservas a las caricias de él... -¿no la recibiste?

-Creo que si... pero he tenido tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas cosas que hacer... - respondió indiferente, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que necesitaba con ansias sentirla suya en ese momento, en cualquier rincón.

Susan lo miró suplicante, poso sus manos en la cintura masculino, y estrecho su cuerpo contra el de Harry, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído.

-Deseo que me hagas tuya.

Un escalofrió recorrió al chico por toda su columna vertebral, hasta parar en su nuca, haciendo que los cabellos rebeldes se erizaran mas. Sin hacerse rogar, se escondieron en el aula más cercana, que a Harry le pareció ser la de Encantamientos, pero en aquel momento eso no le importó.

Subió a Susan en una de las mesas, mientras con cierto desespero se besaban. Las manos recorrieron sin permiso la piel debajo de la ropa, la cual fue quedando a un lado. De improviso encontró la entrada del lugar donde se había hecho hombre y donde aquella noche volvería a tocar el cielo sin necesidad de alas, y es que las sensaciones que experimentaba mientras entraba y salía de ella, cada vez más fuerte y rápido le hicieron perder por minutos toda razón y cordura. Y para nada ayudaban los gemidos de ella, sus besos húmedos sobre su cuello, sus manos recorriendo su espalda acariciándolo, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros. Se sentía a punto de explotar, a punto de rendirse, pero ella se movía, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de él, cercándolo entre sus muslos, pidiendo más, por lo que sorprendido respondió con más fuerza, sabiendo que estaba causando daño, pero su compañera parecía más que complacida.

Así duraron más de lo que se podría esperar, hasta que completamente satisfechos y sin reservas se entregaron al torrente de placer que el encuentro les hizo derrochar.

Harry se vistió lentamente, y se fue sin decirle una palabra.

De vuelta a la sala común, Harry se dejó caer en su sillón favorito. Encontró el lugar vació y mirando el reloj ubicado sobre la chimenea, observó como las manecillas se juntaban para anunciar que la medianoche llegaba. Más allá, sobre una de las mesas, estaba su mochila, por donde se asomaban dos textos y varios pergaminos. Recordó la tarea pendiente, por lo que totalmente resuelto a hacerlas, fue hasta el baño, y bajo el torrente de agua tibia, se despojo del sudor y los perfumes femeninos que sin duda aun quedaban en su piel. Sonrió al recordar el rostro rubicundo de la chica y se sintió completamente diferente.

Sin algún rastro de sueño, bajo a la sala común y realizó sus asignaciones. Allí, lo encontraron los primeros rayos de la aurora. Terminado todo lo pendiente, decidió que necesitaba al menos un par de horas de descanso por lo que subió a su habitación.

Con la cabeza descansando sobre la almohada, unas imágenes algo difusas llegaron a su mente: un sendero entre árboles mohosos, un caballo galopando veloz y sobre su lomo, un hombre de tez blanca, casi pálida, pero solo se veían sus manos, ya que todo el resto de su piel y su cara estaban ocultas tras una túnica negra y una capucha de igual color. Unos ojos se veían a través de las rendijas de la capucha. Unos ojos fríos del color del cemento, que de pronto se transformaban en rojo fuego. Llevaba algo en su mano. Un destello verde inundo el lugar. Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Su cicatriz palpitaba dolorosamente y el corazón le latía a prisa. No tenia duda de que el hombre de su sueño era Lucius Malfoy. Pero ¿qué era aquello que llevaba en su mano?

Volvió a dormirse, deseoso de retomar el sueño, sin importarle el dolor. Y de nuevo imágenes llenaron cada rincón de su mente: estaba en lo que parecía una fiesta. Todos reían y brindaban por él, lo felicitaban, le agradecían su valor, sus esfuerzos, su ingenio. "¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ti Harry Potter?", gritaron algunos bajo los efectos del Whisky de fuego. "Eres nuestro héroe", gritaban otros bailando a su alrededor. Él sonreía satisfecho, sintiendo que era merecedor de todo aquello y más. Pero noto que en el fondo del salón, alguien lo observaba, no pudo detallar su rostro, solo podía ver el resplandor de sus cabellos caoba bajo la luz de las velas. Se levantó para acercarse, pero cuando estuvo cerca de ver su rostro, se despertó al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de cuarto.


	13. El nuevo profesor de DCAO

Capitulo Decimo Tercero. – El nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry.- le comentó Hermione a Ron durante el desayuno, en vista de que el moreno aún no había aparecido en el Gran Comedor.- ¿sabes a qué hora llego anoche?

-Ni idea.- dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.- tú eres su guardaespaldas privado... deberías saberlo...

-Es que Dumbledore lo llamó a su despacho... lo espere durante dos horas y al ver que no salía, me fui a la biblioteca.- reconoció ella mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada, ignorando el comentario de Ron.- cuando volví, la antorcha que está al lado de la gárgola, estaba apagada... pensé que estaría en la sala común, pero allí tampoco estaba...

-Bueno si quieres pregúntale.- insinuó Ron algo molesto.- ahí viene... pero por su sonrisa, creo que paso la mejor noche de su vida.

En efecto, Harry Potter caminaba despacio hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, lo hacía de forma elegante y petulante. Nada tenía q envidiar a la forma de caminar de Malfoy, para ser visto por todos, saludaba a algunos chicos con superioridad y sonreía coqueto a algunas chicas que lo miraban embobadas. Sus dos amigos se extrañaron tanto de aquella actitud, que no pudieron disimular su perplejidad, porque aquel no podía ser Harry, o al menos el Harry que ellos conocían. No había rastro de aquel chico que siempre quería pasar desapercibido, que siempre que entraba al comedor trataba de evitar las miradas y de no oír los comentarios que se decían de él.

Pero no eran sus amigos únicamente los que se extrañaron de esa actitud, Severus Snape en la mesa de profesores se quedó absolutamente petrificado, para él, la persona que ingresaba al gran salón era James Potter, su misma porte de fanfarrón y siempre actuando con superioridad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Hermione sin disimular, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Nada extraño... tengo hambre.-dijo sonriente sirviéndose de todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Hermione y Ron se dedicaron una mirada.

-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?.- atacó Ron ante la mirada insistente de Hermione.

-A media noche.- contestó el moreno sin tapujos.

-¡Oh Harry!, ¡eso es muy tarde!... no puedes andar fuera de la sala común a esas horas.- le recordó Hermione algo asustada.- además no hiciste tus asignaciones...

-Si las hice... además ya prepare el informe para Snape... y sin tu ayuda.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una mirada de arrogancia y diversión. - y tampoco necesito que me anden vigilando, se cuidarme solo.

La morena se ruborizó y se apartó un poco de Harry. Miro a Ron, quien no supo que decir.

-De todas formas... gracias por preocuparte por mi Hermione.- dijo sonriéndole-... ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Hermione se sintió algo extraña, al verse reflejada en los ojos verdes de su amigo, pestañó para espabilarse.

- ¡Harry!- casi grito Ron.- Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Ron se levantó rápidamente y tomando a Harry por el brazo, lo apartó con brusquedad de Hermione y se lo llevó lejos de la mesa.

El pelirrojo arrastraba al moreno fuera del Gran Comedor, tratando de negarse lo que acaba de presenciar. Había visto la mirada que le había dedicado Hermione, era la misma que le dedicaba casi todo el género femenino de Hogwarts.

-Suéltame, yo puedo caminar solo.- se quejó Harry.

-Me preocupas Harry.- confesó Ron mirando a su amigo fijamente.- ¿qué te ocurre?... te noto extraño... muy extraño.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo Harry acomodándose la túnica.

-Por Merlín, mírate... ¿desde cuando tú te arreglas tanto?- preguntó Ron señalando su vestimenta.- nunca le has puesto mucho cuidado a tu aspecto personal... y ahora... hasta has pulido tus zapatos.

Harry bajó la vista. Su amigo tenía razón, si bien nunca había andado desarreglado, tampoco lucia como los de Slytherin, que parecían príncipes listos para su coronación. Pero mirando de reojo su reflejo en el cristal de uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, pensó

-"Soy Harry Potter y debo lucir como lo que soy"

-Ron, amigo.- habló acercándose al pelirrojo.- soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix... debo lucir como uno de ellos.

-¿Eres un miembro de la Orden?- preguntó Ron perplejo.- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?... ¿además que tiene que ver eso, con tu nueva vanidad?

-Es que no lo entiendes.- repuso Harry molesto.- ya no puedo ser como los demás... soy diferente...

-¿Diferente?...

Ron no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque una campana indico que la primera clase de la mañana estaba por iniciarse.

Llegaron a la clase de DCAO, Harry se sentó en el primer puesto. Ron se ubico atrás, al lado de Hermione a quien le comentó de forma rápida la charla que había tenido con el moreno.

-Algo le está pasando Hermione.- opinó preocupado.- en menos de 48 horas algo o alguien nos cambio a nuestro amigo... porque ese no es Harry... ¿y si es un impostor?

-No seas tonto Ron... no es ningún impostor.- sentenció Hermione observando al moreno.- ese es Harry, un Harry con el ego muy subido, pero sin duda alguna es Harry, nuestro amigo.

-¿Quién será este año el nuevo profesor de DCAO?- preguntó Seamus emocionado.

-No tenemos ni idea.- acotó Lavander.- Dumbledore lo tiene bien escondido, porque ni siquiera el día del banquete de bienvenida lo presentó.

Como respuesta a las preguntas de Seamus y Lavander, Ojo Loco Moody ingresó al salón. Caminaba cojeando, y lucia la túnica de la Orden del Fenix. Camino hasta el escritorio y volviéndose a los alumnos dijo con voz potente.

-Buenos días...Mi nombre es Alastor Moody. Seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mientras decía eso, su nombre aparecía en el pizarrón, ubicado tras él. Harry sonrió, estas clases serían realmente interesantes.

- Antes que nada quiero recordarles que el profesor que tuvieron en cuarto año era un impostor. Este es mi primer año como docente y les voy a exigir tanto que me recordaran por el resto de sus vidas. Este año será de preparación para sus EXTASIS.- continuó Moody comenzando a caminar por todo el salón... por lo tanto no solo repasaremos lo que han aprendido, sino que nuevos hechizos de defensa se les darán a conocer... la teoría es importante, pero mucho más la practica... porque de nada les servirá saber a la perfección cuantos movimientos de varita se necesitan para un Expelliarmus, sino no consiguen convocarlo en el momento indicado. Por lo tanto, no necesitaremos libros.

Algunos alumnos miraron de reojo a Hermione, quien mantuvo su posición recta en el pupitre, prestando la máxima atención al profesor.

-Y debo aclarar que aquí no habrá favoritismos.- acotó Moody dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Harry, quien dejo de sonreír y frunció el entrecejo.- para mi todos ustedes son aprendices de mago o bruja... ninguno sabe más que otro... se que existe un club donde se reúnen para practicar hechizos y conjuros de defensa y ataque...

-No es ningún club.- intervino Harry molesto.- somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore...estamos amparados por el director y la Orden del Fénix... y este año se ha hecho oficial su existencia...

-Estoy informado de eso Potter.- acotó Moody sin perder la compostura.- Yo mismo voté a favor para la creación del club, pero esta es la verdadera clase... aquí es donde obtendrán los puntos necesarios para...

-En las reuniones de la ED, también se asignaran puntos y deberes.- le interrumpió Harry.- es tan respetable como cualquier otra materia...

-Esta es la clase oficial de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-volvió a tomar la palabra Moody paseando su mirada por el salón.- está en el Pensum de estudios del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde su fundación... así que señor Potter le voy a agradecer que no me vuelva a interrumpir, porque si no le restare puntos a su casa y lo castigaré sin contemplaciones... usted aquí es un alumno más...

Varios Slytherin le hicieron burlas y sonrieron con satisfacción.

Harry sintió que la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Le dedico una mirada de odio a su profesor. Se aferró al pupitre, para no gritarle las palabras que pasaban en ese instante por su mente. De pronto aquel valiente ex auror ya no le parecía tan agradable.

-Pero vuelvo a repetir... no tengo nada en contra de ese club... por el contrario me complace saber que practicaran y estudiaran lo que aquí aprendan.- aclaro Moody mientras se colocaba tras el escritorio.-

Camino un par de pasos hacia un ventanal y corriendo la cortina, dejo entrar los rayos del sol que rápidamente iluminaron el salón.

-Bien comencemos.- dijo Moody logrando captar la atención de todos inmediatamente.- hoy hablaremos del hechizo Protego... ¿quién de ustedes puede decirme algo de él?

Varias manos se levantaron rápidamente. Hermione no se sorprendió, más bien parecía contenta ante el hecho de que sus compañeros sabían tanto como ella. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Todos los que habían asistido a las reuniones de la ED en el quinto curso pedían intervenir en la clase. Miro al Profesor con suficiencia y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, retándolo.

-Muy bien... veo que aparentemente han estudiado... Señor Longbotton explíquenos el hechizo.

-Es un hechizo de protección, que se invoca para repeler otro hechizo o una maldición.- dijo Neville sin titubeos.

-Perfecto... diez puntos para Griffindor.- notificó Moody y señalando a Ron agrego.- usted señor Weasley venga al frente y por favor muéstrenos como se convoca.

Ron se puso en pie y colocándose al frente de la clase explico sin problemas, los movimientos que debía realizarse en el aire con la varita y la forma en que debía pronunciarse el hechizo.

-Muy bien señor Weasley, ahora defiéndase. ¡Alerta Permanente!- gritó Ojoloco al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo sin previo aviso.

Ron se protegió de forma magistral, arrancando aplausos de sus compañeros, Ron les dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia y vio que Harry sonreía orgulloso. Hermione lo miraba confundida, no era posible q Ron empezara a actuar igual que Harry…

-Excelente.- exclamó Walker muy complacido.- veinte puntos para Gryffindor... ahora lo practicaran por parejas... señor Potter, usted practicara conmigo... solo usen hechizos simples...

Harry se acerco a regañadientes hasta Moody quien lo esperaba recostado del escritorio, mientras el resto de la clase se agrupaba y comenzaban a practicar.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?.- preguntó el ex auror con una media sonrisa.

-Bien.- dijo sin matices

-Te felicito...por lo que veo has entrenado bien a tus compañeros.- reconoció Moody mientras observaba a los alumnos.

-Le dije que no éramos un club...- le recordó Harry con rencor.

-Si lo se... Dumbledore me explico.- reconoció Ojoloco clavando su eléctrico ojo azul en los verdes de Harry- y debo aclararte que no tengo nada contra ti... no te conozco muy bien, pero por lo que he oído de ti, te respeto... pero este es mi salón de clases... yo aquí soy el profesor y si intentas pasarte de listo te lo recordaré.

-No sé porque tiene esa idea.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- ¿por qué piensa que quiero pasarme de listo?

-Porque desde que presencie la pelea en el Callejón Diagon sé que no eres el mismo... muchos cambios se están gestando en ti Harry pero creo que muy pocos se han dado cuenta... y me atrevo a decir que ni tú lo sabes. Pero lamentablemente nadie puede hacer nada... solo tú tienes las respuestas a los enigmas... - confesó Ojoloco bajando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi?- preguntó Harry molesto.- si no me conoces... usted solo sabe de mi por lo que le han dicho...

-Conocí a James, y lo conocí muy bien. El también mostraba ciertas características que tú estás empezando a mostrar: como excesiva confianza en ti mismo, habilidades increíbles en la plataforma de duelo, una gran vanidad y odio a la Magia Oscura. Tú tienes las mismas cualidades o defectos, según la forma que se lo vea, pero con una gran diferencia, no te molesta usar la Magia Oscura. Usarla puede cambiar a las personas, no todos son capaces de dominar esta forma de magia. Ten cuidado Potter.

Harry miró seriamente al ex auror.

-Lo tendré.

-Perfecto.- exclamó Moody.- Es muy importante que lo tengas, porque todos corremos peligro si Voldemort recobra todo su poder. Ahora vamos a practicar.


	14. ¿Ron Weasley un galán?

Capitulo Decimo Cuarto. "¿Ron Weasley un galan?"

"Todos corremos peligro si Voldemort recobra todo su poder"

Aquellas palabras dichas por Ojoloco Moody siguieron resonando en la mente de Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de pociones. Se sentó en su habitual lugar, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por sexto año consecutivo compartían la clase con los Slytherin, y como siempre Severus Snape estaba de pie en medio de las dos filas de alumnos que permanecían como pegados a sus asientos prestando la mayor atención posible; el profesor paseo la mirada por el lugar con su característico mal humor y su grasiento cabello cubriendo parte su rostro.

-Buenos días, que gusto verlos a todos una vez mas.- saludó con hipocresía.- debería felicitarlos por haber alcanzado sus TIMOS y poder darse el lujo de estar sentados en esta clase... pero me ahorraré empalagosos comentarios, ya que este año algunos están aquí por otras razones.

Desvió su oscura mirada y la sostuvo sobre Harry, quien lo miró con suficiencia, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho. Se acomodó en su asiento comprendiendo que, por su bien, era mejor ponerle atención al Jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Este año será de preparación para los EXTASIS, que los tendrán el año siguiente.- continuó Snape.- En este sexto año aprenderán difíciles y complicadas pociones que son de nivel muy avanzado... así que quien de ustedes piense que por su cara bonita o por su agilidad en atrapar una pelotita voladora podrá pasar este curso sin el esfuerzo necesario... yo mismo me encargaré de recordarle quien es Severus Snape.

Durante todo aquel discurso, Snape en ningún momento dejó de ver a Harry fijamente, y por la risotada de Malfoy y los demás Slytherin, el moreno comprendió furibundo que aquellos calificativos y la amenaza iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a él. La pluma que tenía en su mano derecha se quebró cuando el chico cerró la mano en un puño con fuerza, reprimiendo en ese acto las ganas de golpear a su profesor de Pociones o a Malfoy a quien tenía más cerca.

-Tranquilízate Harry.- le susurró Hermione a sus espalda.- no le des una excusa para que te expulse... concéntrate en la clase... ignóralo

Odiaba cuando Hermione tenía razón, pero sensatamente siguió sus consejos, respiró profundamente y puso atención a lo que Snape escribía en la pizarra. Leyó las instrucciones. Era una poción extremadamente difícil y complicada. Miro a la morena quien copiaba presurosa en su libreta y luego caminaba hacia el armario en busca de los ingredientes. Ron por su parte hizo lo mismo. Harry suspiró resignado y comenzó su labor. Intentó preparar aquella extraña poción lo mejor que pudo, pero ni el color era el esperado según el libro, ni mucho menos su consistencia.

-Esto es una porquería.- reconoció mientras revolvía el interior de su caldero.

-Es que no pones atención como es debido.- le recriminó Hermione inspeccionando la sustancia viscosa que Harry había elaborado por poción.- yo creo que si le agregas un poco mas de esencia de Muerdago y lo revuelves en el sentido de las agujas del reloj tres veces puede ser que consigas mejorarla un poco.

-No hay caso Hermione.- sentenció Harry apartando un poco de su poción en un envase de vidrio y mientras le colocaba la tapa le susurro.- gracias de todas formas.

Desvió su mirada al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la mesa del profesor Snape a dejar su muestra de poción.

Harry abandonó rápidamente el aula y se encaminó fuera de las mazmorras, cuando escuchó pasos presurosos detrás suyo. Volvió la mirada y se detuvo al descubrir que era Ron tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué paso compañero?...¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido?.- preguntó Ron preocupado cuando logro alcanzarlo.

-No hay caso... no sirvo para pociones... de nada valió la ayuda de Dumbledore para que aprobará ese TIMO.- reconoció Harry con pesar.- es muy difícil concentrarme, cuando Snape me odia y yo lo odio.

-Pues recuerda que es una asignatura obligatoria para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores- dijo Ron preocupado.- quizás si le pides a Hermione que te ayude…

-Intentó hacerlo, pero yo no la deje.- confesó Harry ignorando la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.- no siempre voy a tener a Hermione a mi lado... tendré que buscar la manera de mejorar... por cierto... ¿te fijaste que Snape no dijo nada sobre mi ensayo?

Los dos amigos se miraron confundidos. Ahora que Harry lo mencionaba, había entregado el ensayo que Snape asignó para las vacaciones, el cual había hecho la noche anterior y al parecer no resultó ser un fiasco como lo fue su poción, sin embargo eso lo sabría a ciencia cierta en la próxima clase.

-Bueno luego piensas en eso.- acotó Ron.- vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre.

Llegaron juntos al gran comedor, donde una algarabía inusitada se había apoderado de las cuatro casas. Ambos chicos se sentaron y acercándose a Neville le preguntaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?...

-Los chicos de Ravenclaw aseguran que hay una nueva profesora de Quidditch.- respondió Neville.

-¿Nueva profesora de Quidditch?.- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Si... y es... ejem, ejem... bueno ustedes saben... muy bonita.- dijo Neville sonrojándose violentamente.

En ese momento los gemelos se sentaron frente a ellos y comenzaron a servirse la comida que rebosaba de las bandejas.

-¿Y ustedes que han oído hablar de la nueva profesora de Quidditch?.- les preguntó Ron sin rodeos.- ¿la han visto?

George se ahogó con el jugo de calabaza que había comenzado a beber, y mientras Fred le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda le respondió con reproche.

-Pero donde has estado metido pequeño hermano... ya todo hombre de este colegio que se aprecie de serlo, ha visto a la nueva Profesora de Quidditch.

-Pues a diferencia de ustedes dos... yo he estado asistiendo a mis clases.- se defendió con aire de suficiencia.- cosa que deberían hacer para que no vuelvan a repetir el curso.

-Para tu información Ronnie.-atacó George aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- también hemos asistido a las mismas clases que tu...

-Así es.- confirmó Fred.- pero has estado tan babeado por Hermione...

-Que ni cuenta te has dado de nuestra presencia.-concluyó George.

Ron los miró con recelo y buscó ayuda en Harry quien se encogió de hombros, ya que él no recordaba haberlos visto en las mismas clases, pero reconociendo que tampoco había reparado en ello, decidió ignorar el asunto.

En la tarde de aquel segundo día los alumnos de sexto curso no tenia actividades académicas, por lo que Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión para convocar al equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor a practicar y luego reuniría a los miembros del ED a la primera reunión en el cuarto de los menesteres.

Caminaba con paso seguro hasta los vestuarios seguido de sus compañeros, cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención del moreno desde uno de los jardines.

-Potter, concédame unos minutos.

Harry desvió el rumbo hacia la profesora.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter.-saludo la bruja rápidamente.-no sé si ya está enterado de las novedades que se han suscitado.

Harry negó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh... bueno... es que todo fue tan imprevisto.- dijo la profesora de Transformación a manera de disculpa.- pero le aseguro que todo será por el bien del equipo.

Harry ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que pregunto con molestia

-¿Acaso nombro a otro, capitán del equipo?

-¡No! ¿cómo se le ocurre?... nada de eso.-negó la profesora McGonagall sorprendida por semejante idea.- es que el profesor Dumbledore ha contratado a una nueva profesora en reemplazo de Madame Hooch.

-¡Ah eso!.-exclamó Harry en cierta forma aliviado pero con fastidio. No entendía porque tanto protocolo.

-Solo quería que lo supiera Potter.-explicó la profesora molesta ante la actitud del joven.- porque quiero... o mejor dicho... le exijo que se comporte como es debido con la nueva profesora.

-¿Qué quiere usted insinuar?.-preguntó Harry con la leve sospecha de que la Jefa de su casa ya se había enterado de su percance con el profesor de DCAO.

-No soy persona de insinuar Potter.- aseveró la bruja.- usted lo sabe... así que espero de usted toda la caballerosidad y respeto que lo caracterizan... y que recuerde que aunque la nueva profesora sea algo joven se le debe el mismo respeto que cualquier otro profesor... ¿entendido?

-Si señor así será.-afirmó Harry casi imitando el estilo muggle militar.

De vuelta a los vestuarios donde ya todo el equipo estaba vestido listo para la práctica, Harry les informó:

-Creo que ya todo saben que hay una nueva profesora de Quidditch...aunque no se cual será su labor... la profesora McGonagall quiere que...

-¡Buenas tardes!...

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, donde una bruja de unos veinticinco años hacia su entrada. La primera impresión de los chicos fue silbar entusiastas ante la imponente profesora, pero ante la mirada severa de su capitán debieron morderse los labios.

Harry observó a la bruja que sonriente se le acerco y le estrecho la mano. Era sin duda alguna extremadamente atractiva, con un cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y unos hermosos ojos violetas que brillaban chispeantes. Y ni que decir del cuerpo que se delineaba curvilíneamente debajo de una especie de braga no tan ceñida de color negro.

-Ingrid McLellan.- dijo la profesora con una voz algo ronca pero encantadoramente sensual. O al menos eso pensaron los chicos que la miraban embelesados.

-Harry Potter.-dijo el moreno que estrecho su mano firmemente sin poder evitar un estremecimiento al verse reflejando en aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Voy a ser su nueva profesora de Quidditch.- les informo volviendo su mirada al resto del equipo.- espero enseñarles muchas cosas y que pasemos buenos momentos.

-Yo con gusto pasaría todos varios "momentos" con ella.-expresó Fred en un susurro a su gemelo quien sonrió con picardía y asintió vigorosamente mientras se relamía los labios.

Ron que estaba al lado de ellos, los miro con reproche. Luego volvió a mirar a la profesora y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que ella lo miraba fijamente.

Salieron a las afueras y ya en el campo, cada uno tomo su escoba y remontó los aires para realizar un vuelo de precalentamiento.

-Gryffindor ha sido el equipo que mas veces ha salido campeón en la historia de Hogwarts.-comentó Ingrid a Harry mientras éste montaba su escoba.- y me imagino que siendo este año capitán del equipo quieres que siga siendo así.

-Por supuesto.-afirmó Harry con una sonrisa.- este año ganaremos de nuevo la copa.

-¿Y que estrategias tienes en mente?.-le preguntó ella curiosa.

El moreno la miro por un instante. ¿Estrategias?. Se descubrió a si mismo desprovisto de toda idea para mejorar el estilo de juego de su equipo.

-No puedo tener favoritismo.-reconoció Ingrid sonriendo de lado.- es mi deber como profesora preparar a los cuatro equipos lo mejor posible...pero si logramos que Gryffindor siga siendo el mejor no estaría mal ¿verdad?.

-¿Usted fue una Gryffindor?.- preguntó Harry también con una media sonrisa.

-Eso no importa Potter.- aseguró Ingrid.- dime ¿Que pensabas hacer hoy?

-Pues...pensaba observar a cada uno practicar.- improvisó Harry.- para detectar sus defectos y así trabajar en ellos hasta que mejoren..

-Me parece buena idea... yo podría ayudarte.-sugirió ella delicadamente...

-Si claro...por favor... sería un placer...

¿Cómo podía resistirse el moreno ante semejante ofrecimiento?

Ambos se sentaron en las gradas. Ingrid hizo aparecer una pequeña libreta y una pluma con un movimiento de su varita. Harry por su parte saco las pelotas y les fue indicando a cada uno que jugara según su posición.

La pluma escribía rápidamente en la libreta mientras ella hablaba sin despejar sus ojos del cielo, captando de forma minuciosa los movimientos de cada jugador. Harry por su parte les sugería e indicaba movimientos y jugadas.

Ya todos habían sido evaluados, por decirlo de alguna forma, por lo que Ingrid miró a Harry

-Ahora te toca a ti...muéstrame todo lo que tengas... veamos si eres tan buen buscador como dicen.

Picado en su orgullo, Harry montó su Saeta de Fuego y alzó el vuelo. Ingrid también monto en su escoba, la cual para sorpresa de todos era una Cometa 3000 y colocándose al lado de Harry soltó una snitch dorada que prontamente fue atrapada por Harry, pero antes de que este pudiera cantar victoria, la profesora soltó otra snicth y a medida que el moreno lograba atraparlas, mas pelotas doradas eran liberadas y cada vez le costaba más atraparlas. Así estuvieron durante casi una hora, hasta que Ingrid dijo a voz en cuello.

-¡Excelente Potter... tienes todo mi respeto!.

El moreno no pudo menos que sonreír de forma arrogante y acercándose le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Nunca rete a Harry Potter, profesora, puede llevarse una sorpresa... pero si lo hace le aseguro que no se arrepentirá…

-Pero que ego tan subido tienes.-comentó entre risas.- no eres mi tipo Potter... así que solo seremos profesora y alumno.

Harry alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la profesora. Sabía que aquel comentario había estado de más y sin duda muy atrevido de su parte, pero decidió retar un poco más su suerte; le estaba agarrando el gusto al papel de seductor -Es una lástima profesora McLellan...- le dijo casi en un susurro...- nos hubiéramos divertido mucho.

La joven profesora lo miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa movió su cabeza negativamente y enfilando su escoba hacia el suelo, descendió rápidamente.

El moreno descendió a su lado casi inmediatamente. Ella le dedicó una última mirada divertida antes de dirigirse al equipo que se reunía cerca de la entrada a los vestuarios.

Harry pestañó, y observo mejor a la profesora; y una idea fugas cruzo por su mente.

-"Con que te haces la difícil ¿no?... bueno eso hace el asunto más interesante"

Sin embargo casi inmediatamente de que su cerebro analizó el asunto, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de ese gesto eliminar tal pensamiento. Últimamente estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña, que lo desconcertaba. Ingrid se había detenido, y charlaba animada con Katie Bell y Ginny. Se acercó un poco para intentar hablarle, pero lo pensó mejor y creyó prudente esperas a estar a solas en otro lugar; porque con Ginny tan cerca no se atrevía a desplegar todo su encanto masculino, que de pronto había brotado quien sabe de qué parte de su personalidad y que le estaba convirtiendo en alguien diferente.

-Potter acércate, quiero comentarte algo...

La voz de Ingrid lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sin embargo no hizo ademán de acercarse.

-Vamos Harry la profesora te llama.- le dijo Ron dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo.- no seas mal educado.

-Potter aquí tengo las observaciones que les hice a cada uno de los miembros del equipo.- le informó Ingrid colocándose en medio de los dos amigos mientras le mostraba una serie de fichas escritas por ambos lados.- y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?.-preguntó Harry fastidiado.- porque tengo planes…

-¡Harry!.-exclamó Ron molesto ante la actitud despótica del moreno.

Ingrid miró a Ron y le sonrió coqueta a lo que el pelirrojo bajo la mirada con nerviosismo. Harry miro la escena asombrado, pero la profesora volvió a acaparar su atención.

-No Potter hoy no... Tengo reunión con el señor Malfoy... mi reunión con Gryffindor será mañana a las 8 de la noche en punto... así que le espero puntual.

-Mañana en la noche tengo...- comenzó a decir Harry intentando tener la última palabra.

-Tiene reunión conmigo señor Potter no lo olvide.-le interrumpió con voz ronca y severa.- 8 de la noche, en punto.

Harry sonrió, dándose por vencido, pero casi inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró al ver a la profesora acercarse más de lo debido a su amigo.

-Adiós Ronald...que tengas muy buenas noches.- se despidió Ingrid en un susurro.

Ron que había permanecido con la mirada clavaba en el suelo, levanto la cara y se despidió tímidamente con un gesto de su mano. Pero su mirada se fue tras el atractivo caminar de la profesora hasta que su silueta se hizo borrosa.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?.-bufó George señalando a Ron aturdido.-que tiene este saco de huesos que no tengamos nosotros.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el menor de los varones Weasley

-¡No puede ser!...¡no puede ser!- exclamó Fred mirando horrorizado a su gemelo.- el pequeñín ni cuenta se ha dado.

-Esto es inaudito.- se quejó George de nuevo.-también tenemos el cabello rojo...tenemos pecas.

-Tenemos buen porte.- dijo Fred asumiendo la postura de un rey.

-Somos muy simpáticos y agradables.- dijo George sonriendo abiertamente.

-Y estamos muy bien dotados.-agregó Fred señalándose entre las piernas, mientras George afirmaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Harry soltó una carcajada, olvidándose por completo de su mal humor. Ron lo miró asustado por la actitud de sus hermanos, lo que hizo que el moreno se riera más.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, ambos amigos se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione quien leía, como siempre, de un grueso libro.

-¿Cómo les fue en la práctica de hoy?- preguntó ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien.- comentó Ron de forma casual.- aunque Harry se molestó con la profesora nueva.

-¿Y eso por qué Harry?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Es muy mandona.- mintió Harry en su defensa.- y una entrometida. Además tienes que entender que no estoy acostumbrado a nadie más que mi equipo presencie los entrenamientos de Quidditch, no sé para qué Dumbledore ha contratado a una mujer para que nos diga que hacer en el campo de juego. Es realmente molesta.

-Pero... eso no es lo que los demás piensan de ella.-aseguró Hermione.- todos dicen que es muy educada, simpática y que sabe mucho de Quidditch.

-Pues no me interesa lo que los demás piensen.- aseveró Harry molesto.- no veo la necesidad de un profesor de Quidditch... hasta ahora hemos jugado bien.

-Dumbledore tendrá sus razones.- acotó Hermione volviendo a tomar su libro.- lo que pasa es que últimamente todo te molesta.

Ron rió divertido ante el comentario. Harry lo miró y comentó:

-No dudo que la nueva profesora sea todo eso que dices Hermione, al menos con Ron fue muy amable y le sonreía todo el tiempo.

Hermione dejo de nuevo el libro y miró a Ron algo desconcertada.

-Tonterías.-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros desestimando el comentario.-solo se despidió de mi... además ella fue amable con todos...

Harry observó a su amigo por un instante. ¿Acaso era posible que el pelirrojo no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada? Suspiró, al darse cuenta que su plan de conquista posiblemente no funcionaria, sobre todo si implicaba tener que competir con su mejor amigo; por lo que se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Así que la profesora fue muy amable contigo?- preguntó Hermione con un dejo de celos.- me han dicho que es muy bonita…

-Sí, lo es.- afirmó Ron mientras colocaba su mano en el muslo de Hermione.- y vuela muy bien.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. La mano de Ron recorrió el muslo femenino colándose por debajo de la falda de jeans. Hermione cerró instintivamente las piernas al tiempo que suspiró azorada. Volvió su mirada alrededor y con alivio noto que estaban solos, aunque no dudaba que en cualquier momento sus compañeros volverían del gran comedor.

-Ron ¿qué haces?- preguntó asustada.

-Tocándote.- respondió él acercando sus labios al cuello de ella.- acariciándote...sintiéndote.

-Oh Ron...no...no aquí.- negó Hermione cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse.

Consciente de que la situación se saldría pronto de control, logró ponerse en pie, aun contra sus deseos, escapando así de los brazos de Ron, quien ante aquella actitud pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿hice algo malo?

-No Ron...-aclaró ella al instante mientras se acomodaba la falda.- es que no es el lugar... alguien puede vernos.

Casi inmediatamente por el retrato de la señora gorda, entraron en tropel un bullicioso grupo de estudiantes. Ron los miró con furia contenida, lo que Hermione aprovechó para huir hacia su cuarto. Él intentó seguirla pero debió permanecer en su lugar ya que las escaleras a los cuartos femeninos no le permitían la entrada, frustrado, escondió el rostro entre sus manos pensando en que si no le daba una solución rápida a sus deseos, pronto tendría que usar métodos poco placenteros para lograr satisfacerse.


	15. ¿Ejército de Dumbledore o…?

Capitulo Decimo Quinto. ¿Ejército de Dumbledore o…?

Harry miró su reloj, ese día tenía la reunión con la nueva profesora de vuelo, pero aún era temprano. Desde hacía algunos días estaba algo inquieto, sentía algo de culpa, ya era tiempo de ponerse a entrenar no debía olvidar sus objetivos ese año; su padrino aún esperaba por él tras el velo de la muerte, Bellatrix debía tomar su lugar cuanto antes. Todo esto sin contar que el diario de Grindelwald aún estaba dentro de su cofre, oculto. Algunas noches que no podía conciliar el sueño se levantaba de madrugada y acariciaba el viejo lomo del Diario, o pasaba horas con la mirada perdida entre la negrura de la poción.

Aún podía sentir todas las sensaciones aumentadas, todo lo provocado por el diario estaba a flor de piel. Así como el miedo de volver a abrirlo… y ver de lo que era capaz, descubrir quién era realmente.

Intentó despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, había llegado la hora de actuar, había que organizarse y planear todo cuidadosamente. No podía cometer los errores del pasado, no podía dejarse llevar por su complejo de héroe. Tenia que conocer a su enemigo, tenia que conocer a Voldemort, entenderlo para poder vencerlo.

El señor de las tinieblas es un mago excepcional, único. Pero un solo ser no puede conquistar el mundo, el sistema no funciona así.

Entonces: ¿Cuál es la mayor fortaleza de Voldemort?

Harry pensó detenidamente la respuesta y llegó a una conclusión. La mayor fortaleza del Señor de las Tinieblas son sus Mortífagos.. Muchos lo siguen como un ideal, otros por miedo y otros por ambición. Pero la lealtad a su líder es inquebrantable. ¿Por qué? Pues es simple, Lord Voldemort no tiene clemencia, Lord Voldemort no conoce el perdón. Saben que traicionar al señor Oscuro equivale a firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

Si su enemigo tenía un ejército, el también necesitaría uno.

Terminó de vestirse con la túnica de la Orden y tomando el falso galeón de oro, lo tocó con su varita, haciendo que los números grabados en el borde de la moneda cambiaran al tiempo que el metal comenzaba a calentarse.

Se colocó la capa invisible y salió sin problemas de la torre Gryffindor con rumbo al cuarto de los menesteres.

Pasó 3 veces en el pasillo hasta que apareció una vieja puerta de madera, cuando traspasó la entrada no pudo creer lo que vio, el recinto era totalmente diferente a las otras veces, era casi del tamaño del comedor de Hogwarts, habían toda clase de artilugios de tenebrismo, y detectores de tenebrismo, había plataformas de duelo y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra. Sobre la puerta de entrada había un gran cartel que rezaba "Ejercito de Dumbledore".

Varios minutos más tarde, todos los miembros del ED estaban sentados alrededor de Harry, admirando la gran estancia.

Cuando Harry por fin habló, todos los murmullos terminaron.

-Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por venir.- comenzó a decir el moreno, mientras permanecía en pie e iba fijando su vista en cada uno.- he querido que nos reunamos porque tengo algunas noticias que darles.

Todos mantenía la mirada fija y expectante sobre Harry, pero sobretodo curiosos por la forma en que vestía.

-Primero debo decirles que tenemos permiso oficial tanto del Ministerio de Magia como del director del colegio.- continuó explicando tratando de asumir una actitud serena, aunque se sentía un tanto nervioso a causa de las miradas que tres chicas en particular le dedicaban.- por lo tanto estas reuniones y lo que aquí aprendamos tiene carácter legal, aparte de que el ED ha adquirido rango académico, por así decirlo...

-Creo Harry... que deberías explicarnos eso mejor.-sugirió Hermione quien permanecía sentada de una mesa, parecía no querer sentarse junto a los demás. Aunque en realidad no quería o no podía soportar la mirada de Ron.

-Lo que quiero decir.-explico Harry tratando de ser paciente ante la interrupción.-es que yo seré su profesor y lo que aquí aprendan será evaluado.

-Pero si ya tenemos las clases de DCAO.- intervino Zacharias Smith con fastidio.- ¿para que volver a repetir lo mismo? es una tontería perder el tiempo de esta forma.

-Mientras más practiques y te esfuerces aquí, menos sangraras en el campo de batalla. - increpó Harry molesto.- porque ni Voldemort ni los Mortífagos tendrán piedad si deciden matarte.

Al escuchar el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un quejido colectivo se dejó escuchar, y algunos hasta se estremecieron.

-Así que a quien le parezca una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo, puede marcharse ya.- sugirió Harry con arrogancia.- yo no necesito de esto...porque ya yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es decir que nos estás haciendo un favor.- agregó Smith poniéndose en pie.- el Gran Harry Potter nos ofrece toda su sabiduría, porque somos tan idiotas que con solo asistir a la verdadera clase de DCAO no es suficiente... o será que el nuevo profesor escogido por el director no está a la altura del "niño que vivió"?

Harry sintió su sangre hervir por sus venas, camino despacio hasta Smith, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, ante la gélida mirada del moreno. Ron y Seamus se pusieron también en pie dispuestos a impedir una pelea. Hermione brinco del lugar que ocupaba y colocándose frente a Harry le ordenó:

-Vuelve a tu sitio Harry... se nos hace tarde... termina de decir lo que...

El moreno la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y sin siquiera mirarla la apartó con brusquedad; y con rapidez llego hasta Smith que parecía temblar.

-Estoy cansado de tus impertinencias Smith.- casi siseó Harry.- Pero aun voy a responder a tu última pregunta, colocó su varita frente a los ojos de Zacharias.

-Estas en lo correcto, les estoy haciendo un favor. Voy a instruirlos, voy a entrenarlos, y voy a enseñarles como nadie lo ha hecho antes. Esto será infinitamente más difícil y más duro que una clase de DCAO, porque aquí Smith, no aprenderán solamente a defenderse. Aprenderán a atacar.

Y sin decir más nada, la varita que Harry tenia frente a los ojos de Smith, empezó a desprender una luz verde esmeralda.

Los ojos de Harry Potter mostraban aquel brillo asesino, inhumano, demente. Sonrió de costado al ver la cara de pánico de Zacharias. Apuntó rápidamente la varita hacia la pared más alejada del recinto.

-¡Avada Kedavra! – El conocido rayo verde, salió de la varita de Harry Potter, y al igual que la primera vez que lo había invocado, el rayo era mucho más grande de lo común, parecía bastante inestable, tardo un segundo entero en cruzar la estancia y destruir por completo la pared, donde todos pudieron apreciar aquel acto magnifico de magia.

Zacharias Smith no se movió, parecía de piedra.

-Entrégame el galeón.- le exigió Harry extendiendo la mano hacia él. -Smith busco entre sus pantalones, puso el galeón en la mano de Harry.

-Bien, ahora…- Harry apuntó lentamente entre los ojos de Smith, hubo varios gemidos ahogados, algunos gritos de miedo. La varita aún tenía el destello verde de la maldición asesina. – ¿Alguien va a intervenir? – preguntó Harry sin mirar a nadie en general, el tono gélido de su voz daba a entender perfectamente que el que lo hiciera se iba a enfrentar a él.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

-Mejor así.- respondió Harry, aun con la varita apuntando a Zacharias.- ¡Obliviate!

Los músculos del Hufflepuff se relajaron, y los ojos no miraban a nada fijo. – Tú nunca estuviste en esta reunión, por lo tanto no puedes hablar de ella. Ahora vete.

Como un autómata, Zacharias Smith salió de la estancia.

-¿quién mas quiere hacerle compañía a Smith?.- preguntó Harry con suficiencia mirándolos a todos.- ¿nadie más?... perfecto... entonces lo primero que voy a hacer es aclarar algunos puntos.

Harry hizo una pausa mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Ya les dije q tenemos permiso de Dumbledore y del Ministerio para hacer estas reuniones, pero ellos no controlan lo que les voy a enseñar, ellos no saben mi programa. Dudo que aprueben mis métodos. –Sonrió irónico- Quiero ser claro, varios de ustedes no están preparados para esto, les voy a enseñar a defenderse, pero también a atacar y a hacerlo sin piedad. Muchos de ustedes, al igual que yo han perdido seres queridos en esta guerra. Quiero que se tomen un momento, para pensar en ellos. Quiero que piensen, si estuvieran frente al asesino que les quito a esa persona tan especial en sus vidas, ¿que es lo que harían?

-La torturaría como la cerda que es. – Varias caras se dieron vuelta en dirección a la persona que había dicho esa frase. No lo podían creer, allí estaba Neville, se le podía ver el odio reflejado en el redondo rostro. Lagrimas de rabia cruzaban sus ojos. – Torturaría a Bellatrix Lestrange hasta la locura, como hizo con mis padres.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo después de esta afirmación.

-Yo quiero asesinar a Fernir Grayback. Mordió a mi padre, y una noche de luna llena mi mismo padre mató a mi madre y hermana.

-Yo mataría a Dolohov si alguien me diera la oportunidad. Torturó y asesinó a mi hermano.

Más y más afirmaciones se hacían oír, cada vez con más vehemencia, hasta que cada uno de los miembros del ED gritaban con odio sus deseos más oscuros, sus ansias de venganza.

Eso los había unido, como nunca nada pudo unir a un grupo. Estaban unidos por un odio único, querían venganza, y ahora para ellos, Harry Potter era la única persona que se las podía dar.

Solo unos pocos se habían quedado callados, entre los que se encontraban los Weasley y Hermione. Harry no dijo nada, supuso que necesitaban tiempo. Hasta ahora Voldemort no había tocado nada muy cercano a ellos. Es posible que aun no entendieran a Harry.

-Suficiente- gritó Harry para hacerse oír.- Los Mortífagos no merecen vivir. El que no esté de acuerdo con esto puede irse en este preciso momento.

Nadie se movió.

-Bien, entonces estamos todos de acuerdo. Yo les enseñaré lo suficiente para vengarse, y para proteger al resto del mundo mágico, para que no tengan necesidad de sentir esto que nos quema por dentro.- Harry hizo una pausa. – Lo que aquí suceda, aquí se queda. Nadie puede enterarse de lo que hablamos o hacemos. Necesito que todos me sean leales.

-Harry Potter, yo te soy leal desde el primer momento. - Una vez más Neville había tomado la iniciativa.

-Lo sé Neville, nunca dude de ti.

Uno a uno fueron desfilando frente a Harry, algunos con palabras embravecidas, otros con simples asentimientos de cabeza, o apretones de mano.

Ginny simplemente le dio un abrazo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Era entendible, nadie conocía esta faceta del moreno.

Los gemelos le dieron un apretón de manos, una mirada seria impropia de ellos, que dejaba entrever algo, ¿respeto tal vez?

Ron, le dio un abrazo fraternal y una fuerte palmeada en la espalda. No necesitaban palabras.

La última fue Hermione. Caminaba hacia él lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Harry sintió lágrimas mojando su pecho. Hermione lloraba silenciosamente.

-Harry, yo daría mi vida por ti. No hace falta que te lo diga, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que esto te cambie, no quiero perderte.

Harry le levantó la cabeza a Hermione, le limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Debo cambiar Hermione, sino cambio me matarán, pero yo siempre estaré para ti. De eso no debes preocuparte.

Harry se separó de la morena y habló con voz fuerte nuevamente.

-Hemos celebrado un contrato mágico, todos me han jurado lealtad. No los voy a defraudar.

Al terminar de decir esto el cartel que había sobre la puerta cambió. Ahora se podía leer en letras color fuego.

"Ejercito de Harry Potter".


	16. Atenciones Femeninas

Capitulo Decimo Sexto: Atenciones Femeninas.

Una vez que Harry había terminado de aclarar algunos puntos y a cada miembro le entregó su respectivo uniforme, la sala se fue vaciando.

Harry platicaba con Ernie sobre la idea de formar parte de la Orden, cuando alguien los interrumpió

-Harry, disculpa.- dijo Ginny con timidez.

-Dime.- le respondió Harry luego de despedirse de Ernie.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- le pidió.- bueno en realidad quiero estar contigo a solas un momento.

Harry le devolvió una mirada seria, pero de reojo vio que alguien más se retrasaba a propósito.

-Aun tengo algo que hacer... espérame en la sala común...

-No vas a tardarte mucho ¿verdad?.-pregunto Ginny con anhelo.

-"Solo el tiempo suficiente".-pensó mientras veía a Susan Bones disimuladamente. Luego se acerco a Ginny y al oído le susurró.

-Tratare de ir lo más rápido que pueda.

Ginny sonrió y se alejó. Harry comenzó a recoger los cojines

-¿Te ayudo Harry?

Era Cho Chang. El moreno la contempló por un momento.

-No... no hace falta... gracias... pero mejor te vas, ya es algo tarde.- dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Oh Harry... no me seas indiferente... creo que entre tú y yo aun hay algunas cosas que aclarar.- casi le suplico la chica acortando en demasía la distancia entre los dos.

El moreno debió apartar un poco la cara para evitar ser besado. Un perfume oriental lo envolvió y casi lo aturde; pero algo le hizo rechazarla.

-No se Cho... creo que tu actitud lo dijo todo.- dijo él recordando su coqueterías con otros chicos el curso pasado, cuando se suponía que ellos mantenía una relación.- podemos ser solo amigos si quieres.

-Harry...yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga y lo sabes.- insistió Cho acercándose más aun.- dame otra oportunidad por favor y te aseguro que te recompensare con creces.

Harry sonrió fascinado. Aquello era casi un sueño. Tenía a tres de las chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts dispuestas solo para él. ¿Cuándo imagino estar en una situación como aquella?. ¡Jamás!. Porque simplemente nunca había reparado en semejante idea. Su mente solo se concentró durante cinco años en tratar de entender su destino. Pero eso iba a cambiar, por que ahora se le presentaban otras cosas en que pensar, quizás no tan importantes, pero si mucho mas placenteras.

-Déjame pensarlo Cho.- dijo Harry evasivamente disimulando al máximo su regocijo.-

-Harry... la profesora McGonagall espera por ti.- interrumpió Susan Bones.

-¿No ves que está hablando conmigo?- le increpó Cho molesta.

-Harry tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablar contigo Chang.- dijo la Hupplepuff colocándose entre ella y el chico.

-En tu casa no te enseñaron modales ¿verdad?.- bufó Cho al tiempo que intentaba volver a estar al lado del moreno.

Ambas chicas se miraron con desprecio. Harry se rascó la cabeza, confundido, aunque la situación le parecía excitante, no sabía cómo manejarla

-Es tarde Cho... mejor vete. Es posible que Filch ande por allí.- intervino Harry.- luego hablamos.

-Está bien Harry...estaré esperando tu respuesta.- accedió Cho dándole un beso en la comisura labial.- nos vemos…

Y guiñándole un ojo salió del lugar con un andar muy sugestivo. Harry trago fuerte y no pudo evitar que su vista se fuera tras la chica Ravenclaw

-¡Por Merlín Harry! Disimula siquiera.- susurró Susan dolida, bajando la cabeza.- yo aun estoy aquí.

El moreno volvió su mirada hacia ella, y algo apenado dijo:

-Se que no debí... pero no soy de hierro...

-Eso no es una disculpa.- dijo Susan tratando de olvidar el mal trago, estaba empezando a sentir dependencia del moreno, y eso la asustaba.

-¿Ah no?... ¿entonces cual seria para ti una verdadera disculpa?.- preguntó con picardía mientras la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza.

Susan no dijo nada. Se soltó de Harry y se quitó la túnica. Luego lentamente se tendió sobre algunos cojines que aun quedaban en el piso. Él sonrió y despojándose también de su túnica se colocó sobre ella. Sin mucho preámbulo, el moreno consiguió adentrarse dentro de la chica sin mayor dificultad, sintiéndose embriagado por sus besos y caricias, mientras la embestía con ferocidad. Como respuesta ella comenzó a mover sus caderas y a morderle el cuello y los hombros. Aquello le hizo perder por un momento el dominio sobre sí mismo. Gimiendo azorado debió aminorar el ritmo para no terminar antes de comenzar. Sabiéndose dueña de la situación Susan logró colocarse sobre él. Totalmente confundido pero anhelante se dejo hacer, observando complacido como la chica comenzó a marcar el ritmo del encuentro haciéndole perder la noción de todo a su alrededor. No podía hacer más que contemplarla moverse hábilmente sobre él, permitiéndole sin embargo tocar y moverse también un poco para ayudarla a acortar las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Ya casi a punto de alcanzar el placer, ella se tendió sobre él, y sin disminuir el ritmo se abrazaron, haciendo con ello que el roce fuera aun mayor y luego de un profundo beso, concluyeron completamente exhaustos.

-Eres increíble.- confesó el moreno aun jadeante.- cada día lo haces mejor.

-Esto es solo una pequeña muestra Harry.- le susurró al oído seductoramente.- de todo lo que tengo reservado tan solo para ti.

-Parece muy tentador.- sugirió Harry mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.- pero debo irme... ya es tarde...

-No, de ninguna manera... tu no vas a ningún lado.- aseveró Susan colocándose de nuevo sobre el chico.- la otra noche te fuiste sin despedirte así que me lo debes.

-Por favor Susan... tengo cosas que hacer.- explicó Harry tratando de ignorar el roce de los muslos femeninos sobre su miembro.- debo terminar mis asignaciones para...

Ahogó un gemido al sentir unas suaves caricias. Y no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a la voracidad de Susan y a la plena satisfacción que sus nuevas caricias le prodigaron.

Cansado pero increíblemente satisfecho Harry llego a la sala común, justo antes de que el reloj marcara la media noche. Y para su sorpresa, Ginny se había quedado dormida frente a la chimenea, al parecer esperándolo.


	17. No más secretos para Lord Voldemort

Capitulo Decimo Séptimo. – No más secretos para Voldemort.

Una sombra se desplazaba en un frondoso bosque, las criaturas huían ante su presencia, caminaba con paso decidido, con la resolución de un hombre que se lleva el mundo por delante. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Apareció ante él la entrada a un olvidado cementerio, allí encontró a un pequeño hombre organizando con sumo cuidado unos objetos sobre una lapida.

-Buenas noches Colagusano.

El pequeño hombre dio un aterrorizado grito tirando gran parte de los objetos que había colocado sobre la lapida.

-Mi se-señor – tartamudeó, arrodillándose de inmediato sobre el sucio suelo.

El recién llegado lo miro con expresión de asco.

-¿Es que acaso temes a tu propio amo? – Siseó Lord Voldemort - ¿No te has hecho merecedor de ser uno de mis Mortífagos?

-¡No! M señor.. Usted sabe que yo..

-Silencio Colagusano – cortó- Ponte de pie y extiende tu mano.

El pequeño y encorvado mago era la imagen viva del terror. Temblaba incontrolablemente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Crucio.

Unos fuertes gritos resonaron en el viejo y olvidado cementerio, perturbando el descanso de los muertos.

-No me hagas esperar de nuevo Colagusano o la próxima vez no tendré tanta clemencia. Ahora ponte de pie, y extiende tu mano.

Aún temblando Colagusano se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia su señor.

Lord Voldemort sujetó la muñeca del Mortífago con fuerza, y con la punta de su varita tocó la Marca provocándole gemidos de dolor, mientras sentía como si las líneas tatuadas en su brazo le estuvieran quemando por dentro.

En unos instantes las estrellas desaparecieron del firmamento, la luna ya no iluminaba los arboles con su fría luz y nubarrones negros ocupaban el cielo, creando una fuerte tormenta eléctrica que había salido de la nada. La oscuridad era abrumadora, los ojos de Colagusano no alcanzaban a distinguir más allá de sus propias manos. Unos rayos golpearon el suelo levantando una nube de polvo a pocos metros de donde Voldemort miraba el espectáculo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, en el lugar donde habían golpeado los rayos había seis magos vestidos con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas, que imitaban calaveras.

Lord Voldemort se les acercó lentamente. Los magos inclinaron las cabezas incapaces de afrontar los ojos rojos que los miraban escrutadoramente.

-Bienvenidos. – Los 6 magos se inclinaron aun más, sin osar a tomar la palabra.- Si están aquí, es porque son mis seguidores más fieles, en quienes realmente confío. Bellatrix, Dolohov, McNair, Nott, Malfoy y Snape. No veo necesidad de usar mascaras. – Con un movimiento de la varita de Voldemort, estas desaparecieron, mostrando los rostros de los conocidos Mortífagos.

-Están aquí, porque yo, una vez más, he conseguido lo que ustedes no pudieron. Yo, Lord Voldemort, he logrado hacerme por fin con la dichosa Profecía.

El impacto de sus palabras fue inmediato. Los seis Mortífagos levantaron la mirada intentando captar cualquier gesto del señor de las Tinieblas.

-Mi Lord.- Malfoy tomó la palabra – La profecía se rompió, yo mismo la vi.

-Lo que se rompió, Lucius, gracias a tu gran ineptitud – el rubio mago palideció hasta tener la contextura de un fantasma – fue únicamente el registro de dicha profecía. Yo he conseguido tener la información de primera mano, por la persona que la profetizo, hace ya varios años.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar esta vez.

-Déjenme presentarles a una invitada- con una movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta de una vieja cripta. De allí salió una mujer, vistiendo un chal multicolor y unos gruesos lentes, tambaleándose y agarrándose de las lapidas para no caer.

-Bienvenida, Profesora Trelawney.- la excéntrica docente estaba con la mirada perdida, como si no supiera realmente que estaba haciendo allí.- como podrán observar, está bajo mi Imperius. Ahora, Profesora, por favor cuente a mis fieles seguidores como es la profecía que le profetizó en aquel bar a Albus Dumbledore.

La profesora habló con voz etérea.

-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Voldemort meditó unos segundos.

-Mortífagos.- estos dieron un respingo – les tengo una misión, tal vez la más importante que alguna vez les haya encomendado. Quiero saber que poder oculto puede tener Harry Potter, que habilidad puede tener un mago de 16 años, para que haya sido profetizado como "El Único" que puede vencerme.

-Mi señor, no creerá lo que dijo esta farsante- dijo Nott, mirando a la profesora Trelawney con asco.- No hay mago vivo que pueda compararse con usted Mi Lord, su poder no conoce límites. El niño no tiene ninguna habilidad ni poder oculto, solo ha tenido suerte, y muchos magos más habilidosos que él, han muerto para salvarlo. Mi hijo me ha confirmado que es un mago mediocre.

-Crucio.- Voldemort miraba con regocijo mientras Nott se retorcía en el piso de dolor.

- Posee parte de mi poder, y yo poseo su sangre. No te atrevas a insultarlo. Lamentablemente la profecía es real. Yo marqué a Harry Potter como mi igual, le hice la famosa cicatriz. Le transferí el poder de hablar Parsel y no sé si ha sido lo único. Tal vez aún no se haya dado cuenta de lo que es capaz, pero está cambiando, puedo sentirlo. – Lord Voldemort se quedó unos segundos sumido en sus pensamientos. – Quiero que averigüen que poder oculto puede tener Harry Potter. ¿Me han entendido?

-Sí, Mi Lord – contestaron a coro los Mortífagos.

-Perfecto. Ahora, mi querida profesora Trelawney, ya no me es de utilidad. –Voldemort apuntó a la mujer, que lo miraba con pánico. -Avada Kedavra.


	18. Noticias en la comunidad Mágica

Capitulo Decimo Octavo: Noticias en la comunidad Mágica

-¡No! –

Un grito inundo la torre Gryffindor. Harry Potter se despertó empapado en sudor, con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos. Varios movimientos se escucharon en la torre. Sus compañeros se habían despertado al oír el grito, todos empuñaban sus varitas, de las cuales se desprendía una suave luz.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ron.

El mundo entero le daba vueltas, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el baño, donde devolvió la cena.

-Me estas preocupando compañero. ¿Qué sucede?

-Está aquí. Está aquí. ¡Ron! ¡Está Aquí! Debo avisarle a Dumbledore.- El moreno ya se dirigía con paso rápido a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién está aquí? – preguntó Dean Thomas, antes que Harry saliera por la puerta.

-Voldemort.- solo pudo ver la mirada aterrorizada de su compañero antes de salir corriendo hacia el despacho del director.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, Harry Potter corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el frio y duro suelo lastimaba sus desnudos pies. Los cuadros a su paso murmuraban molestos. Llego al despacho sin aire.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! – gritó Harry, ya que no sabía la contraseña.

Como si la gárgola hubiese entendido la urgencia, se corrió permitiéndole el paso.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando legó a la puerta del despacho, la abrió sin pedir permiso.

Allí estaba Albus Dumbledore, sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos reportes académicos. Lo miró con aire de sorpresa.

-Harry, buenas noches, me sorprende el horario de tu visita. ¿Deseas una taza de café? – ofreció el anciano mago, mientras levantaba su propia taza en señal de saludo.

-Lo vi señor. Está aquí. Voldemort. – solo podía decir frases inconexas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Dumbledore frunció el seño, y miró atentamente al muchacho.

-¿Es que no me escuchó? ¡Lo vi, en mis pesadillas! ¡A Voldemort!

-Pensé que habías aprendido Oclumancia Harry.

Harry Potter no lo podía creer, le estaba diciendo que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba en Hogwarts, y el director lo regañaba porque no había practicado Oclumancia antes de dormirse.

-Eso no importa ahora, profesor, yo..

-Pensé que habías aprendido la lección del ministerio Harry. – El moreno sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe – Voldemort puede utilizar esas visiones que coloca en tu cabeza para su provecho, como cuando viste que Sirius estaba siendo torturado y no era así. Además, quiero que sepas que yo mismo me he ocupado de las defensas del colegio y es imposible que ningún…

Una luz verde inundó el despacho. El director interrumpió su sermón, se levanto rápidamente y corrió las cortinas de su oficina, lo que vio le hizo tirar de café al suelo, provocando un sonido seco al golpear contra el suelo.

Ondeando en el cielo, color verde esmeralda, había una gigantesca calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La marca de Voldemort brillaba en el firmamento. Un asesinato había sido perpetuado en Hogwarts y solo Harry Potter sabía quien había sido la víctima.


	19. Fudge rompe el silencio

Capitulo Decimo Noveno: Fudge rompe el silencio.

El colegio era un hervidero de chismes. Si Harry ya tenía atención extra, lo de ahora excedía cualquier tipo de límite. La noticia de que él sabía que Voldemort estaba cerca antes que el mismo director había corrido como pólvora.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el asesinato de la profesora Trelawney. El profeta había adivinado (O algún Mortífago había facilitado la información) que este asesinato tenía que ver con Harry Potter y con la profecía de la batalla del Ministerio.

La comunidad mágica estaba en crisis. Si Voldemort había asesinado a un profesor de Hogwarts en las propias narices de Dumbledore, ¿Quién los protegería a ellos?

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor a punto de desayunar. Era temprano, desde hacía varios días se levantaba de madrugada para poder desayunar en paz y evitar todos los comentarios y preguntas que le realizaban.

Una lechuza gris voló frente a él hasta depositarle el Profeta. Dejó el dinero en la pequeña bolsita que estaba atada a la pata del ave y la pequeña lechuza inmediatamente emprendió vuelo. Si bien las noticias del Profeta eran mitad mentira, siempre servía estar informado.

Cuando abrió el diario, se le detuvo el corazón.

Había una foto de Sirius, que ocupaba la mitad de la primera plana. Sobre la foto, había un gran titular:

"**Otra batalla ganada por el Ministerio, el Innombrable pierde a su mejor Mortífago"**

Abajo había una foto donde se veía una entrevista a Fudge por parte de una pequeña periodista.

"**El Ministro Fudge relató ayer a este diario, de manera exclusiva los detalles de la batalla del Ministerio, ocurrida hace unos meses atrás.**

**-Me siento feliz de poder revelarles la verdadera historia sucedida en el Ministerio. Nuestros aurores tenían información de que un pequeño grupo de seguidores del Innombrable intentarían ingresar a robar algo del Ministerio y como necesitábamos información sobre el objeto que intentaban robar, se les permitió la entrada, para capturarlos una vez que hubieran cometido el robo. Lo que no contábamos, era que un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts, que se había escapado del cuidado de Dumbledore, nos desbaratara los planes. Tuvimos que emplear el máximo cuidado para no herir a los niños, y por eso al final se terminaron escapando algunos Mortífagos, aunque capturamos a la mayoría – El Ministro hace una pausa para tomar agua – Al final, lamentablemente Sirius Black pudo llegar hasta una sala del Departamento de Misterios, y mediante un complicado hechizo de magia negra, junto con una poderosa poción, logró revivir al Innombrable. Nosotros no pudimos detenerlo debido a que estábamos protegiendo a los alumnos que se habían fugado – se excusó Fudge.**

**-¿y qué pasó con la Profecía? – preguntó rápidamente la periodista, aprovechando la pausa de su interlocutor.**

**-Ya llego a esa parte.- replicó Fudge molesto – Una vez que el Innombrable estuvo de pie, se encontraba débil, y nuestros aurores aprovecharon ese momento para atacarlo, pero Sirius Black junto a su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, pelearon hombro a hombro para detener a los aurores que ya estaban cansados de luchar y arrestar a muchos otros Mortífagos.**

**Al final, el Innombrable, Black y Lestrange se encerraron en el cuarto de Profecías, y encontraron allí una profecía que tenía que ver con Harry Potter, pero no la pudieron escuchar, porque los aurores lograron impedir que se la llevaran, aunque en la lucha, la profecía se rompió.**

**-¿Pero el Ministerio sabia sobre que trataba? ¿Es acaso Harry Potter, el Elegido?**

Fudge sonrió con suficiencia.

-**Esa es información confidencial, pero le aseguro que estamos trabajando junto al señor Potter, para vencer nuevamente al Innombrable. –**Finalizó el Ministro de la Magia.

La sangre de Harry le hervía de odio. Saco un galeón de oro de su bolsillo y lo tocó con la punta de su varita, convocando una reunión urgente.


	20. Partida decisiva de Ajedrez

Capitulo 20: Partida decisiva de Ajedrez.

La sangre de Harry le hervía de odio. Sacó un galeón de oro de su bolsillo y la tocó con la punta de la varita convocando una reunión urgente. Una hora más tarde estaban todos los miembros del Ejército de Harry Potter mirando a su líder.

-Supongo que habrán visto el profeta de esta mañana- empezó Harry, varios negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, para los que aún no lo han leído, aquí esta.-

Con un movimiento de la varita proyecto en la pared la primera plana del diario junto con la entrevista hablada del Ministro Fudge.

-No quiero que Sirius sea recordado como un asesino, ni que Fudge se lleve la Gloria que nos pertenece. La captura de los Mortífagos fue gracias a nosotros y en segundo lugar a la Orden del Fénix, nada tuvieron que ver los Aurores, ni Fudge.

-Lo peor de todo es que yo le creí – continuó Harry hablando para sí mismo.- Me pidió disculpas, me hizo creer que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho mal, y ahora sale con esto. Debemos pensar que podemos hacer para…

-Tengo una idea- Lo interrumpió Hermione, levantando la mano como si estuviera en clases. Al momento de darse cuenta de su reacción se puso muy colorada, pero continuó ignorando la risa de Cho Chang. – Aún tengo a nuestra querida amiga Rita Skeeter para servirnos. Podríamos dar la versión verdadera, la gente sabe que hay algo que no le están diciendo.

Harry frunció el seño, no le gustaba la idea de exponerse a la prensa, ya llamaba demasiado la atención.

-Yo no creo que eso sea…- empezó a decir Harry.

-Harry, piensa en el ajedrez- interrumpió Ron.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar una partida de ajedrez ahora Ron.- respondió Harry exasperado.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso. Hablo de usar una estrategia. Un plan Harry. –Explicó el pelirrojo con paciencia.- Hasta ahora tenemos un objetivo, poder vengarnos de todo lo que hemos sufrido por culpa de los Mortífagos y el Innombrable. Pero no tenemos un plan a seguir.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ron continuó hablando, ignorándolo.

-El entrenarnos simplemente nos dará una posibilidad de vencer. Pero no es seguro. Las guerras nunca lo son. Muchos de los Mortífagos son magos excepcionales, con un poder y maldad más allá de lo normal. Para ellos lo que hacen no está mal, si no que es lo correcto, quieren restablecer lo que ellos llaman "El Orden natural", es por eso sus poderes usados para la magia oscura no tienen los limites que una persona racional tendría. No temen matar. No temen torturar.

-Ustedes tampoco temerán hacerlo. Yo me encargaré de ello.- la voz de Harry sonó gélida, en todo el recinto, provocando un silencio inmediato.

Ron tomó coraje y después de unos segundos continuó hablando.

-Pero hasta que lo hagas, hasta que todos nosotros estemos listos, puede pasar un tiempo, un tiempo que el Innombrable puede aprovechar para hacerse más fuerte. No podemos permitir eso. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tu posición como "El Elegido" frente a todo el mundo mágico se puede aprovechar, aunque a ti no te guste. Para el pueblo eres la única esperanza de vencer. Eres a lo que se aferran para poder seguir viviendo con esperanza. ¿No lo comprendes Harry? Rezan por ti. Eres el héroe. La salvación.

Todos miraban expectantes a Ron. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y continuó.

-Si Fudge ha demostrado ser un completo incompetente, podemos asumir que con la crisis que estamos viviendo pronto sea despedido, u obligado a renunciar. La gente no está contenta. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para colocar a alguien que valga la pena.

-Es lo que está haciendo el Innombrable, está realizando pactos con criaturas oscuras Harry, tú mismo nos dijiste que eso se comentó en la Orden del Fénix. Cada vez son más los magos que se unen a él. Está organizando el terreno de batalla para que todas las variables le sean favorables. ¡Como en el ajedrez Harry! –Ron levantó la voz, gesticulando, nervioso- ¿Por qué crees que Lucius Malfoy se llevaba tan bien con el Ministro? Apuesto que era por pedido del Innombrable. Si logra poner bajo su mando al Ministerio, o a la Oficina de Aurores, estaremos perdidos. Estaremos solos, en guerra contra el Sistema, contra los Mortífagos y contra el Innombrable. No podemos permitir eso. Necesitamos la ayuda de los Aurores. Necesitamos ganarle la batalla por el control del Ministerio a Voldemort.

El silencio que continuó a las palabras de Ron fue uno de los más extensos que ese grupo de personas había vivido. Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre los de su amigo, mirándolo con un renovado respeto, como si no reconociera a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Bien, estoy completamente impresionado. ¿Quién está con Ron? ¿Quién quiere ganarle a Voldemort el Ministerio?

Un vitoreo hizo que las orejas de Ron adquirieran el mismo tono que su cabello.


	21. Mi verdad, es su verdad

Capitulo Veintiuno: Mi verdad, es su verdad.

El plan era bastante complicado. Habían muchos factores que podían salir mal, mas teniendo en cuenta que debían hacerlo a escondidas, Dumbledore seguramente no permitiría que Harry participara de algo de esta magnitud sin meter su nariz. Ni hablar si se enteraba algún seguidor fanático del Ministro, como Percy Weasley.

Lo más sencillo fue convencer a Rita Skeeter de formar parte. Cuando la encontraron, vestía harapos y estaba completamente cubierta de suciedad. Desde que Hermione amenazó con denunciarla con el ente reguladores de animagos, su capacidad para encontrar exclusivas decayó enormemente. Así como el interés de sus contratantes en publicar sus artículos, cuyo tema principal consistía en el clima cambiante o novedades de las Brujas de McBeth.

-Bien Niños- habló Rita a Hermione y Harry en la reunión concretada en Hogsmeade, mas precisamente en las 3 escobas, dos semanas más tarde de que el Profeta publicara la versión de Fudge. – está todo listo. Esta noche vendrán periodistas de todos los medios de comunicación del país para escuchar al "Elegido"- dijo la bruja con tono despectivo.

-¡¿Esta noche?!- preguntó Hermione al borde de la histeria. -¡Aun no hemos preparado que decir sobre Fudge, ni que contaremos y que no! ¡Dijiste que esto tardaría meses en organizarse!

-Sí, así funciona cuando se quiere hacer una conferencia a gran escala- admitió la periodista mirándose las largas uñas rojas, con expresión aburrida.- Pero parece que el mundo está desesperado por oír hablar a éste- continuó Rita señalando con desprecio a Harry.- Es más, luego de mi segunda entrevista pidiendo la conferencia, me empezaron a llegar lechuzas de varios medios de comunicación, inclusive se me aparecieron varios magos por la red Flu en mi casa y me hicieron tentadoras ofertas por una exclusiva… pensándolo bien, creo que estaría bien..

-No- cortó Hermione. – Queremos que todo el mundo se entere de esto y lo más rápido posible para evitar una posible censura por parte del Ministro.- Si las miradas mataran, Hermione estaría unos veinte metros bajo tierra.

- Volviendo al tema.- continuó Hermione ignorando olímpicamente a la periodista.- ¿No pudiste darnos aunque sea unos días para preparar todo?

-Niña, ustedes no tienen permiso para salir de Hogwarts nuevamente, esta visita a Hogsmeade es nuestra única posibilidad.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y aparecieron Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

Hermione les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-La conferencia es hoy a la noche. No tenemos tiempo para organizar nada. Será un desastre.- les comunicó Hermione con tono fatalista.

Los recién llegados palidecieron.

-No se desesperen. Aun tenemos 4 horas antes que se haga de noche. – intentó animar Harry.

-En realidad, los periodistas esperan la conferencia en…- Rita consultó su reloj. En unos 45 minutos aproximadamente.

Hermione se cayó de la silla, atrayendo varias miradas. Harry la ayudó a levantarse, parecía que había perdido el habla.

-Nos organicemos- apremió Ron.- Lo más importante es a quien recomendaremos como nuevos miembros del Ministerio. ¿A quién hay que remplazar?

-Al Ministro Fudge en primer lugar- contestó Ginny- ¿A quién recomendarás Harry?

-A tu padre- la respuesta la dijo tan automáticamente que se sorprendió, había olvidado la conversación con Dumbledore, donde habían hablado sobre este tema.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Estás seguro Harry? –Preguntó Ginny muy nerviosa- No sé si papa está listo para un cargo como…

-Arthur Weasley es la persona más idónea para ser Ministro. Respeta a los Muggles, es honesto y trabajador. Todas las cualidades que necesitamos en este momento- le cortó Harry- ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo Ginny? Usa la chimenea de algún dormitorio de la taberna, seguro que Madame Rosmerta te puede proveer de Polvos Flu.

La pelirroja como una autómata se levantó de la silla y desapareció de la vista.

-¿A quién mas hay que remplazar?- continuó Harry, su cerebro estaba trabajando al 100 por ciento.

-Yo creo que habría que remplazar a todos los fanáticos seguidores de Fudge y sus políticas.

-Sí, empezando por el encargado de prensa- participó Neville- de eso se encarga la maldita arpía de Umbridge, mi abuela me lo contó hoy cuando me llegó la carta donde hablaba indignada de la noticia del profeta.

-Pues… Rita ¿Te interesa el puesto? – preguntó Harry, sorprendiendo a todos. La periodista no era totalmente confiable.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Skeeter con los ojos abiertos de alegría, era el puesto soñado por cualquiera de su profesión.

-Pero hay una condición.- cortó Harry. La alegría de Skeeter desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.- Todas las notas que tengan que ver con Voldemort, los comunicados oficiales del Ministerio, y con mi persona antes de ser publicadas tienen que pasar por la revisión de Hermione.

La periodista sintió una gran oleada de rabia contra la pequeña bruja sentada a su izquierda.

-Acepto. Lo haré- dijo a regañadientes.

Media hora más tarde estaban reunidos en una pequeña habitación de las Tres Escobas Arthur Weasley, Rita Skeeter Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry

-Rita ya dijo que sí, ahora queda usted señor Weasley. ¿Qué opina?

-Pues… es un trabajo muy importante- contestó precavido.- Pero no sé si estoy capacitado para ser Minsitro de Magia…

-Lo está. – cortó Harry. – ¿Acepta la postulación?

Arthur Weasley miró detenidamente a los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho donde pudo ver la determinación que lo invadía. Asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la reunión.

-Señora por favor, pidieron no ser molestados.

-No me interesa lo que le hayan pedido. Quiero ver a mi nieto.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Augusta Longbottom, abuela de Neville discutiendo acaloradamente con Madame Rosmerta.

-Señora Longbottom, aquí esta Neville. Está bien Rosmerta, es de confianza.

La abuela de Neville le dedicó un gesto altivo a la dueña del bar y acto seguido ingresó a la habitación.

Neville estaba de pie, frente a una ventana mirando con algo de temor a su abuela que se dirigía con paso decidido hacia él.

-Muchacho. En la radio están diciendo que habrá una conferencia de prensa de Harry Potter y que contará con la presencia de los que lo acompañaron en la batalla del Ministerio, incluyendo al hijo de los famosos y hábiles aurores Longbottom. ¿Es cierto eso?

Neville asintió la cabeza tímidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Neville! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. –exclamó la anciana con voz quebrada mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su único nieto.

Era una de las pocas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre.

–Ahora, -dijo recuperando su habitual tono fuerte y enérgico mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente una lagrima que se le había escapado en el momento de debilidad- quiero estar presente el día que mi nieto va a demostrar al mundo de que esta hecho un Longbottom.

-Abuela, tu estarás al lado mío en todo momento. ¿Verdad Harry?

-Por supuesto Neville.- confirmó el morocho mientras Augusta Longbottom pasaba un firme brazo sobre los hombros de su nieto.

-Llegó la hora- dijo Hermione consultando su reloj. Tomó fuertemente el brazo de Harry buscando protección, y encabezando la comitiva se dirigieron a la sala principal del bar.

Todo estaba cambiado, habían colocado una tarima en una punta de la taberna a donde se dirigía rápidamente Rita Skeeter. Las redondas mesas habían sido quitadas para dejar más espacio a las decenas de periodistas, fotógrafos y curiosos que se habían juntado allí.

-¡Sonorus! - exclamó Rita Skeeter.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!- su voz resonó por todo el recinto, acallando todos los murmullos – Esta noche el señor Harry Potter presentará su descargo frente a la entrevista de Fudge publicada por el profeta la semana pasada.

Los flashes y explosiones de las cámaras fotográficas cegaron momentáneamente a Harry.

-Basta de fotografías, o se quedan sin cámaras- La potente voz de Augusta Longbottom se hizo escuchar sin necesidad de hechizo alguno. Mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba firmemente las cámaras de los periodistas. Los flashes cesaron mientras algunos representantes del cuarto poder miraban la varita de la anciana con algo de temor.

-No soy bueno para los discursos- empezó Harry, viendo con disgusto como varias vuelapluma comenzaban a rasgar el papel. – por lo tanto voy a dejar que ustedes mismos vean lo que pasó en el Ministerio. Mi verdad, será ahora su verdad – murmullos de excitación corrieron por la sala.

Harry acercó la varita hacia su cabeza y cuando la retiro, unos hilos de sustancia plateada siguieron el movimiento de su varita. Los recuerdos de Harry Potter se ampliaron y proyectaron en una pared con un movimiento de varita de Rita Skeeter.

En un silencio absoluto, los periodistas vieron a Umbridge produciéndole el castigo a Harry, luego de que el morocho afirmara el regreso de Voldemort.

Vieron a Harry entrenando a un grupo de estudiantes organizados para pelear contra el mal.

Vieron a Fudge intentando apresar a Dumbledore, y este escapando magistralmente.

Vieron a la profesora Umbridge dispuesta a utilizar una maldición Imperdonable contra Harry, para extraerle información.

Los murmullos de indignación subían en la sala.

Vieron a varios estudiantes viajar con _Threstals_, ver el ministerio desierto ante su entrada cuando debería estar custodiado.

Lo vieron entrar a la sala de profecías. Verse rodeados de Mortífagos. Sorprenderse al ver el rostro de Lucius Malfoy tras la máscara de Mortífago.

La visión de la batalla fue increíble. Solo un par de adolescentes enfrentándose a lo mejor de los Mortífagos.

Cuando llegó el momento de estar encerrados en la sala de la muerte, con el Velo a sus espaldas. Todos contuvieron la respiración, la tensión era palpable.

Vieron a Neville exigiendo a Harry Potter que no les entregue la profecía y sufriendo un crucio de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Se escucharon más murmullos en la sala.

-Ese Longbottom es igual a sus padres, ya no quedan aurores como esos.- dijo un periodista bastante entrado en años.

-Increíble- corroboraron varios, mientras las plumas rasgaban los pergaminos frenéticamente.

La abuela de Neville apretaba tanto el hombro de su nieto que seguramente le quedaría una marca por algún tiempo, pero no importaba, la felicidad de Neville al sentir el orgullo de su abuela le impedía sentir ningún dolor.

Vieron llegar a la Orden del Fénix, junto con Sirius Black. Nadie entendía nada.

Vieron al supuesto asesino luchar a muerte contra los Mortífagos para defender a su ahijado, y luego pelear contra Bellatrix Lestrange para caer derrotado tras el velo.

La imagen se distorsionó. Bellatrix corría hacia el hall de entrada del Ministerio.

Allí estaba el.

La imagen era imponente.

Una túnica negra, el rostro blanco en forma de calavera, dos orificios en lugar de nariz y sus ojos... Era lo más impresionante de todo. Sus ojos rojos como el fuego del más profundo de los Infiernos destilaban odio, un odio tan puro que podía paralizar a los débiles de corazón con una sola mirada.

Una sonrisa desfiguró aun más su rostro.

-Buenas noches Harry Potter-

El siseo se escuchó amplificado en la sala provocando que varios magos dieran gritos de autentico terror.

Solo dos personas se mantuvieron impasibles, firmes. Solo dos personas mostraban determinación. Solo Harry Potter y Augusta Longbottom miraban la imagen firmemente, sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

No había rastros de la historia contada por Fudge. Voldemort no estaba débil. Estaba en su auge, tal y como Dumbledore había asegurado.

Las imágenes terminaron cuando Voldemort desaparecía junto con Bellatrix Lestrange y a los pocos minutos aparecía Fudge con un cómico piyama, con una cara de autentico pánico.

Los gritos indignados de los periodistas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Nos mintieron en la cara!

-¡Esto es inaceptable!

-¡Corrupción en el ministerio!

-¡A ver como explica esto Fudge!.

-Silencio por favor- la voz de Rita Skeeter se hizo escuchar tras un par de minutos.- Harry Potter quiere decir unas palabras más.

-Ahora han visto lo que yo he vivido. En contra de mi voluntad he compartido todos mis recuerdos con ustedes, que alguna vez me criticaron y tildaron de loco. Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que Sirius Black fue mi padrino, y la persona que mas aprecié en la vida. Fue como el padre que nunca tuve. Es inocente de todos los cargos que le han impuesto. Su memoria debe quedar impecable, intachable. Debe ser recordado como un Héroe, porque eso es lo que fue. Murió por defenderme, murió por mí. Recuerden esto. El es mi héroe. – la voz le flaqueo.

Tras unos momentos continuó.

-He luchado contra Voldemort y voy a morir defendiendo a la comunidad mágica porque ser mago fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y voy a honrar ese don. Pero necesito ayuda.- Se puso de pie. – Creo que es hora de hacer algunos cambios en el Ministerio, para poder luchar juntos contra Voldemort. Les presento a estas personas, que son de mi absoluta confianza.

-Rita Skeeter quiere ocupar el puesto de Información y Publicidad del Ministerio, para que no se les siga ocultando la realidad. Y quiero que el próximo Ministro de Magia sea Arthur Weasley. Fudge no puede seguir gobernándonos. Hemos sido víctimas de un…

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces niño?!-la puerta de la taberna se abrió de par en par dejando el paso a un enfurecido jefe de aurores.- Esto no ha sido permitido por la dirección de publicidad, esta conferencia es ilegal. Harry Potter debe acompañaros. Ahora. Será sometido a la corte del Wizengamont y…

-Quiero verlo intentarlo- interrumpió una fuerte voz. Augusta Longbotto miraba desafiante al auror.

-Mire señora, si usted piensa que por ser anciana voy a tolerarle que me hable de esa manera está muy equivocada.

Solo se vio un destello de luz roja y el auror quedo tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

-Si esa es la calidad de aurores de hoy en día, comprendo porque Potter quiere cambios- dijo augusta mientras guardaba la varita, que por cierto, nadie le había visto sacarla.

-¡Excelente! Hacía muchos años que no veía esa rapidez.- exclamó un pequeño mago que Harry reconoció como un examinador de los TIMOS.

-Necesitamos un jefe de Aurores más eficiente- exclamó un periodista.

-Lo que necesitamos es sangre Longbtom en la oficina de aurores. –

-¡Augusta! ¡Postúlese para el cargo! –exclamó el mago entrado en años.

La abuela de Neville miro a su nieto unos segundos y éste le asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien. Mi nieto aun debe terminar sus estudios, creo que es necesario que tome la responsabilidad. En épocas de crisis hay que arremangarse y trabajar. – respondió dirigiéndose a los periodistas.

Se oyeron varios murmullos de aprobación y algún que otro grito mas exaltado. Ahora los mismos periodistas recomendaban gente para el Ministerio, Harry no lo podía creer.

-Bien señores ¿Qué hacen aun aquí? ¿No tienen periódicos que imprimir? – preguntó Augusta en tono autoritario.

Los periodistas dieron un respingo en sus sillas y como si los persiguiera el mismo diablo salieron corriendo a sus respectivos trabajos. Había mucho material que procesar, sería una larga noche de trabajo.


	22. Fudge al banquillo

Capitulo Vigésimo segundo: Fudge al banquillo.

Los días siguientes fueron los peores de su vida. No se animaba siquiera a salir de su despacho. Dentro de una hora lo esperaba la corte completa del Wizengamont para comparecer por ciertas "irregularidades" de su gestión. Todo culpa del mocoso.

Cuando se enteró de la conferencia de prensa montó en cólera, pero luego intento tranquilizarse a si mismo diciendo que la gente no prestaría atención a los comentarios de un adolescente. ¡Qué equivocado había estado! Habían llegado lechuzas de todas las partes del país quejándose. El ministerio nunca había tenido tanta correspondencia por analizar. Varios gritos de cartas vociferadoras aun repercutían en sus oídos. Como si eso fuera poco, muchos magos habían hecho acto de presencia para quejarse por su administración. Todo era un caos. Un completo caos.

Sus seguidores, que tanto lo alababan hasta el día anterior ahora esquivaban su mirada. ¡Los muy malditos! Inclusive esa asquerosa sanguijuela Weasley se tomó el atrevimiento de faltar a una reunión con carácter de urgente que había solicitado con el pretexto de que "Tenia otras actividades más importantes que requerían su atención". Era obvio, pensó como amargura. Iba a caer, y nadie quería caer con él.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho interrumpieron su pesimismo.

-Adelante – dijo con voz cansada.

-Cornelius Fudge, se me ha ordenado escoltarle hasta los tribunales por la corte del Wizengamont.

-Ministro Fudge para usted. Recuérdelo, aun soy el Ministro.

El corpulento hombre murmuró algo que intentaba ser una disculpa, y sonrió. Fudge supo interpretar perfectamente la sonrisa.

"_Veremos por cuánto tiempo"_

Siguió a su escolta por varios pasillos intentando evitar la muchedumbre curiosa que intentaba verlo.

-Malditas aves carroñeras. – pensó.

Llegaron a donde él mismo había juzgado a Harry Potter hacia no mucho tiempo. Sonrió con amargura pensando en las ironías de la vida. Ahora el juzgado era él y su verdugo, Harry Potter.

-Ministro Fudge. Se le ha citado a comparecer por varias situaciones que son de publico conocimiento. Nos vemos obligados a revisar y evaluar su comportamiento en su mandato. En principio conocer el motivo por el cual oculto información de carácter vital como el regreso del mago que se hace llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort, como también la ultima conferencia de prensa que realizó, con los hechos tan distorsionados que han hecho quedar a todo el Ministerio en ridículo. – empezó un anciano mago mirando a Fudge con severidad.

Fudge levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos cincuenta magos que lo miraban, expectantes. Todos vestían largas túnicas color ciruela con una W en color plateado en su pecho.

- Pero eso puede esperar un momento, -continuó el anciano mago cuando Fudge abrió la boca para responder.- Queremos saber qué tipo de relación tenía usted con el señor Malfoy.

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo.

-¿Con Lucius? –Preguntó sorprendido- Simplemente éramos conocidos, el ayudaba bastante con importantes inversiones…

-Ministro Fudge.- interrumpió el miembro del Wizengamont- Tenemos conocimiento por varias fuentes que el señor Lucius Malfoy pasaba bastante tiempo en este Ministerio. Algo que nos resulta bastante raro, ya que no tenía ningún tipo de cargo o función.

-No veo la relevancia de esto.- expresó Fudge, molesto. ¡Era un amigo personal! Nada tenía que ver con mi función de Ministro, simplemente me ayudaba con inversiones para propaganda, o ese tipo de cosas. Decía que yo era el cambio que este país necesitaba, nos quedábamos cuando terminaba de trabajar tomando un Whisky en mi despacho, y conversando. Simplemente eso.

Los jueces se miraron entre sí.

-¿Por casualidad Ministro, recuerda alguna conversación en particular que haya mantenido con el señor Malfoy? – preguntó una bruja amablemente.

Fudge la miró con impaciencia poco disimulada.

-Bien, si quieren saber de mis amigos, o mi socialización en vez de mi trabajo. Pues por mi bien.- Fudge estaba iracundo, y no intentaba disimularlo, se levantó de la incómoda silla y empezó a gesticular.- Hablábamos de su hijo, Draco, y me contó muchas irregularidades que sucedían en Hogwarts. Gracias a esa información intervine el colegio el año pasado. También hablamos de su cabaña en una isla donde me invitó a pasar mis vacaciones el siguiente año. Hablamos sobre el clima. Hablamos sobre los problemas de la gente. Hablamos sobre la seguridad del Ministerio, de Hogwarts. Me elogió por lo bien custodiada que estaba Azkaban. Hablamos de…

-Un momento- Interrumpió la jueza del Wizengamont, la amabilidad había desaparecido de su rostro.- Creo no haber comprendido. ¿Me está usted diciendo que compartió información clasificada con el que se ha descubierto como un Mortífago?

Fudge palideció por completo. Estaba tan furioso que ni recordaba que Malfoy había sido identificado como Mortífago.

-Señor Fudge. Le he hecho una pregunta. ¿Se da cuenta que la información de seguridad que compartió pudo haber provocado la caída de Azkaban? ¿Se da cuenta que ha puesto en peligro a los 3 pilares del mundo mágico, como son Azkaban, Hogwarts y este Ministerio?

-¡Responda Maldita Sea! – un mago rechoncho mostraba un rostro de color violáceo de odio- ¡Mi hijo era Auror, y estaba asignado al cuidado de Azkaban! ¡¿Murió porque usted comentó la seguridad con un Mortífago?!

Fudge era la imagen viva de la constricción. Abría y cerraba la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra.

El anciano mago, tomó la palabra.

-No creo necesario seguir con esto. Fudge, por el poder que me confiere el Wizengamont. Solicito su deposición inmediata del cargo de Ministro de Magia. Todos los que estén a favor de que Fudge sea apartado, levante la mano.

Como una sola persona, los casi cincuenta miembros del Wizengamont levantaron la mano.

-Cornelius Fudge, le recomiendo que no abandone el país. Seguramente tendrá que responder muchas preguntas. Puede retirarse, tenemos que iniciar una reunión extraordinaria para elegir al Ministro Interino.


End file.
